Life with the Jordans
by Carlykinz
Summary: what if Zoe and Nick never broke up or if he never had that brain tumour and never had the whole fake pregnancy thing. This story is about Nick and Zoe who have 2 daughters Ella and Savannah O.C.Please feel free to follow me on Twitter @Carlykinz and I will follow back.
1. You Drive Me Crazy

**Author's notes:** What if Nick and Zoe never did split up and he never had the brain tumour and they had 2 girls' together poor nick being the only male in his family. Well this is my take on this as I love Zoe and Nick Fan fiction and I see that there isn't very many Nick and Zoe fan fiction out there. I hope you will like it and this is my first ever Casualty Fan fiction so please be kind ;-). Thanks everyone please enjoy and if no one like it then I shall delete it .I n this story Zoe and Nick have 2 children who are all grown up and their first daughter Ella Jordan who is 10 and their second daughter Savannah Jordan who is 6. I am skipping a head as I didn't want to copy other people who have carried their stories on from when Zoe pretended to be pregnant and then telling him she isn't and then they split up.

**This Chapter starts by the eldest Daughter narrating about her family and then it will go in to a normal story and I do hope that made some kind of sense HAHA.**

Hi my name is Ella Jordan and I am 10 years old and I will be entering my 6th year at primary school and then I am off to secondary school. I have a sister called Savannah and she is 6 years old and my parents are both respected doctors at Holby city general hospital. My mother is Dr Zoe Hanna and my father is Dr Nick Jordan. Well that's enough about me let's get to the story.

"Get the hell out of my room Savannah "screamed Ella Jordan as she chased her little sister out of her room for the millionth time that morning as she was trying to get ready for another school year.

"Mum "screamed Savannah as she dashed to her room for protection from her big sister.

"Nick, make them stop" Zoe said to the lifeless lump next to her as she placed a pillow over her head to drown out the noise.

"Hmmm" was all Nick could muster as he was still half a sleep

"Mum, Dad get up we are going to be late for school" Ella called out to her lifeless parents but no one moved.

Eventually Nick got up out of bed and stretched and yawned and dreaded the day that lay ahead of him at the ED.

Nick went to see if his girls were ok as he heard the dashing around and the doors slamming which is a common occurrence in the Jordan house hold.

Nick entered his youngest daughter's room to find her sitting down playing with her dolls but turned around as she heard the door to her pink princess room open to reveal her dad poking his head in.

"Morning sweetheart, are you alright? I heard you calling for mum earlier" nick said as he smiled at his youngest daughter.

"Hi daddy, yeah I'm ok it's just Ella being Ella that's all " laughed Savannah

"Ok, get ready for school as we will be leaving soon because mum and me have to be at work soon, ok?" nick winked at Savannah and then shut her door.

"Dare I enter Ella's room or shall I leave that for Zoe" nick tiptoed outside Ella's room but heard her music that she like to play rather loud and decided against it and left if for Zoe to sort out.

Nick went back to their room to see that Zoe hadn't moved at all and was fast asleep still so he woke her up and rushed in to the bathroom as he knew how long she would take in there and plus he didn't want to start world war 3 by waking Zoe up and then feeling her rage as he was the one who woke her up.

Zoe stretched and unwillingly got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to get her usual dose of caffeine to wake her up. After several gulps of coffee she started to wake up and felt like the usual feisty self.

What the hell is that music blaring at this time of morning she thought to herself so she headed to source which was Ella's room?

Zoe entered Ella's room and walked over to her cd player and turned the music off

"Mum, what are you doing?" Ella whined

"Turning that rubbish off, now get ready for school "Zoe ordered using her doctor voice as she called it when she was serious and bossy

Eventually half an hour later all 4 Jordan's were ready they left the house and got into Nicks new posh Audi 4 by 4 curtsey of his new promotion.

"I call shot gun and that means I'm riding in front with dad" Ella said as she grabbed the passenger side door but was stopped by Zoë.

"ermmm...no ! I don't think so missy get in the back with your sister" Zoe ordered

"But mum you always are in the front "whined Savannah

"Girls stop whining and get in the car please" Nick said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Fine" snapped Ella who got in the backseat. Savannah got in willingly and placed her seat belt around her and waited and gave a "look at me "kind of face at Ella who rolled her eyes.

Nick walked round to the boot and placed his posh brief case in and then got in the car.

Zoe had the last puff of her cigarette and got in the car. Zoe placed her hand on nicks leg and lent towards him and kissed his cheek softly but nick turned his face to Zoe and kissed her on the lips.

"Oh, please stop that" Ella said as she was pretending to make a gagging sound. Savannah hid her face in her hands with embarrassment.

Nick and Zoe pulled away from each other and carried on like normal and ignored the girl's moans in the back. Nick pulled out the drive drove off towards the school.

A few moments later they arrived at the front gates of the school which was a posh and private school for privileged children.

"right here we are " Nick said as he got out the car and let Ella and Savannah out.

"Bye sweetheart" Nick said to Savannah and gave her a big hug.

Ella said a quick good bye to her mother.

"B ye mum"

"Bye baby, have a good day at school" Zoe said as she grabbed Ella and hugged her to death.

"Mum please you're crushing me "and with that Zoe let go.

"Bye Dad "Ella called as her group of friends approached her.

"Bye Ella sweetie" Nick called with a smirk as he knew it would embarrass her in front of her friends which worked as Ella stormed off.

Zoe said her goodbyes to Savannah and they both got in the car and headed to work for a busy day ahead of them.

AT THE ED.

Once at the E.D nick and Zoe walked in hand in hand but that stopped as soon as Zoe reached the staffroom. Zoe wrapped her arms around Nick and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Eventually Nick had to pull away they both would of been late.

"Have a good day Zo, love you" nick turned and went to walk away but Zoe said

"see you sometime today and love you too" and with that they went their separate ways.

A few hours later a huge RTC came rushing into resus .

"Right what have we got Dixie?" Zoe asked as she helped pull the trolley in to resus.

"ok , we have Ruby Jones 24 college student hit by a passing truck as she crossed the road , She has a GCS of 6 and she is tacky cardic with possible multiple fractures to the arms, legs and ribs . she's had 4 mils of morphine"

"Ok, thank you Dixie"

"Ok, on my count on 3 1.2.3"Dixie said as she helped to lift Ruby on the resus bed.

"Hi Ruby I'm Dr Hanna, can you tell me where is hurts sweetie"

"Everywhere"

"Ok, can I get IV of saline and other mils of morphine" Zoe said to the nearest nurse.

Zoe was busy helping her patient and making sure she was comfortable that she never noticed that someone entered the resus.

"Mum "Ella said rather upset with tear rolling down her face making tracks. Zoe turned around as she knew that voice and was shocked to see that her daughter standing there.

"Oh Ella, what the hell are you doing out of school and does your father know your here?"

"No, dad doesn't know I am here mum"

"What's happened, come here" Zoe gave her daughter a tight hug and tried to sooth her.

"Tess, I'm just going to the staffroom, page me if anything changes"

"Yep, will do " Tess smiled at Ella who gave a weak smile back.

Zoe and Ella walked in to the staffroom with Ella cuddling her mother all the way there.

Once inside Zoe pulled all the blinds and shut the door and placed Ella on the sofa and took a seat next to her.

"So, what's going on and why are you here sweetie?"

"I ... Saw.. That woman get hit by a truck as she walked into the middle of the road and she never bothered to look and it was right outside the school gate Mum" Ella started crying even harder.

"Oh, Baby come here" Zoe and Ella shared a tender mother and daughter moment.


	2. Can't Smile Without You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you for your lovely reviews and I am glad that you liked the story as I was really unsure about but I will carry on with this for you .

Thank you BUTTONS10 for your really lovely review and I hope you will stay with this story and will like this chapter

Thank you DaisyDeeDee for your review and In this story Nick doesn't have the Tumour as I wanted to be different as people have done stories about Nick having a tumour but, thanks very much for your review.

Also just a quick thank you for those who have added this story to your alerts list, favourite story, favourite author and all the other things and I am grateful so thanks a lot again and enjoy.

Meanwhile Nick was busy working on the new budget for the ED unaware that Ella had left school and was with her mother on the floor below.

Back in the staffroom Ella's crying had finally subsided and she had regained her composure and was back to herself but, was still shaken at what she had witnessed earlier.

"I'm sorry you had to see that sweetheart" Zoe said as she moved a strand of Ella's perfectly shiny black hair that she had gotten from her mother out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Ella smiled at her mother and threw her arms around Zoe and hugged tight as if she was going to disappear.

"Hey what was that for?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for not yelling at me like I know dad would, you're not going to tell dad are you" Ella said rather nervously.

"No, I won't tell your father if you promise to go back to school, deal? Zoe held out her hand for Ella to shake to confirm they had a deal.

"I don't think I can go back to school as every time I look at the gates I'm going to think of that girl mum.

"ok, just this once but, If your father gets wind of this then you are not well ok because you know how important it is to him that you go to school alright?"

"Ok mum"

"You can stay here but don't you go round wondering the hospital and I check on you every half an hour if I can"

"Fine whatever" Ella said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance at her mother's orders.

"Right I'm just going to check on my patient and I will be right back".

Zoe got up from the sofa and made Ella lay down and placed a blanket over her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and headed to the door but stopped and turned round and said

"Don't go round the wards or out of this room alright otherwise I will tell your dad" and with that Zoe left the staffroom.

Zoe approached Tess who was monitoring Zoe's patient Ruby.

"Everything alright" Tess asked as Zoe studied the notes on Ruby's condition and medication level.

"Yeah Ella is fine just a bit shaken after seeing the whole accident but ..."Zoe stopped to whisper the rest to Tess.

Zoe carried on the conversation in a low whisper" She saw the whole thing and she said that she saw Ruby just walk out on purpose and not accidently" The look on Tess's face was pure shock.

"Oh poor girl no wonder she was so upset" Tess said.

"Oh if you see Nick and he's found Ella in the staffroom could you say that Ella is not well as Nick would go mad if he found out Ella had witnessed that and missing school in the same day" Zoe asked with a pleading sound in her voice.

"Oh yeah sure, no problem" Tess said cheerfully.

Little did Zoe know that Ella had left the staffroom and was wondering the corridors of the hospital.

Ella had been wondering round several words and spoken to several elderly ladies who gave her chocolates and some of their grapes. After wondering corridor after empty corridor she decided to head back as she knew her mother would check on here at some point.

Ella was so wrapped up in looking round that she did not notice someone taking the corner rather sharply that they bumped right into each other which sent Ella flying to the floor.

"Oh sorry sir" Ella muttered but did not look up once

"Ella, what the hell are you doing out of school and why are you here wondering the corridors" Nick snapped

"Dad, I'm ...Not feeling very well" was all Ella could say as she looked at her dad.

"Does your mother know about this?"Nick demanded

"Y...E...S..." Ella stammered nervously

"Right come with me" Nick said rather sternly

"Is mum in trouble?"

"Well let's put it this way I am not very happy with her right now"

Ella and Nick walked back to the staffroom where Nick dropped Ella off and headed for resus.

"Oh, mum I'm sorry" Ella muttered to herself as she knew her father's temper.

Nick just barged into Resus not bothering to say hello or check on the patients but just went straight over to Zoe.

"Dr Hanna, A word" Nick said rather coldly

Nick marched out of resus with Dr Hanna hot on his heels.

They reached Nick's office and stepped inside and began world war 3 as soon as the door was slammed shut.

"What the hell Zoe" Nick demanded

"OK, I have no Idea what you are going on about Nick"

"Oh please you know perfectly well what I am talking about so don't act all innocent with me" Nick shouted.

"Oh for goodness sake Nick, now you know why Ella came to me and not you" Zoe yelled back

"Why didn't you tell me she was here because she felt unwell and why was it all so secretive" Nicked demanded

"Oh, I can't talk to you when you are like this you ignorant ass" and with that Zoe stormed out and slammed the door so hard it made the plaster lose on the wall.

Nick let out a huge sigh of frustration and threw the nearest object which happened to be a photo of Zoe and Nick smiling at a new years eve party unaware that at the time the photo had been taken which now laid smashed on the floor and crumpled which was how nick felt right now.


	3. One Drink turns Into Trouble At Work

**Authors Note: Thank you for all your reviews which where lovely as always and I was glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you will like this chapter . I have based some of this chapter and a bit of the next one from the episode "Saturday night fever" with Linda and Zoe going out for drinks.**

**Thank you to PinkDaisy4, Sokiew, XXTassBXX, DaisyDeeDee and Buttons10 for your really lovely reviews which made my day. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Italics is Zoe's thoughts just in case you wonder what it is .**

Zoe stormed into the staffroom and made Ella jump out of her skin.

"God Mum you gave me a scare" Ella said as she clutched her chest.

"Don't act all innocent young lady" Zoe said angrily

"Oh, you've spoken to dad, look mum..." Ella didn't get to finish as Zoe had cut in sharply

"I don't care what you have to say, you clearly disobeyed me by leaving this room"

"Mum I'm sorry but I was bored and I just bumped into dad as I was making my way back here"

"I don't care, right stay here and I will deal with you later" Zoe slammed the door shut and left the staffroom to carry on her duties as Doctor should.

Later on that afternoon nurse Andrews and lenny where discussing on going out tonight.

"Please come out tonight, I don't want to go out by myself" Linda whined to lenny who Zoe could see was really not interested.

"Sorry Linda but I have made plans" Lenny shrugged his shoulders as he walked off to cubicles.

"Damn" Linda said out loud as she slammed her hand down on the desk in annoyance.

Zoe finished filling here paper work and made her way over to Linda "no luck then "

"Nope, looks like I going out by myself" Linda smiled weakly.

"Hey Linda I'll come out with you tonight as I could do with a drink"

"Seriously, will you "Linda looked really surprised that Dr Hanna said she will go out drinking as she knew Zoe's old reputation for letting her hair down and having a good time before she settled down with Nick and had her girls. Plus Linda has never been out with her before alone.

"Yeah sounds great" Zoe said cheerfully._ That ought to annoy nick _Zoe thought to herself.

Linda and Zoe were busy discussing what they will wear tonight and where they will be meeting and what time they will meet.

"I'm just going to phone my mother as I know Nick's working late tonight so he won't be able to look after the girls and I hope my mum will look after them until Nick gets home"

Zoe dialled her mother's number and asked if she could look after the girls and she immediately said "yes" and that she will pick Savannah up and then come and collect Ella and take them both home.

"Thank you mum "Zoe said cheerfully and hung up the phone and told Linda the good news.

"All sorted, but I better just run it past Mr grumpy "Zoe rolled her eyes as she knew he would still be in a mood.

"Good luck "Linda called out in her strong Liverpool accent as Zoe walked towards Nick's office

Zoe walked up to Nick's office and knocked on the door and heard nick all out

"Come in"

Zoe opened the door to see Nick bent over yet more paper work.

Zoe closed the door and cleared her throat which made Nick look up in surprise to see Zoe standing there before him.

"I've just come here to say Mum's having the girls tonight and I am going out tonight with Linda"

"Oh Right is that all?" Nick said rather sarcastically

"Right Fine "Zoe left Nick's office really wanting that drink now but she went to find Linda and tell her the good news who was in resus.

"See you tonight "Zoe said as she caught Linda's eye.

"Oh damn I haven't told Ella " Zoe rushed to the staffroom but found Ella fast asleep on the couch so she slowly woke her.

"Sorry to wake you baby but, I have to tell you Nan will be picking you up and taking you home as she's looking after you and Savannah until dad gets home from work"

"Why?, where are you going?, are you leaving dad?" Ella said with sleep still in her voice.

"Oh, no sweetheart, I'm just having some drinks with friends and then I will be back and as much as I dislike your father right now I still love him alright?, now try and go back to sleep" Zoe said as she moved some of Ella's hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear and placed a kiss on her cheek and pulled the blanket up and tucked Ella in.

"I'm sorry for disobeying you earlier mum and I love you "Ella whispered

"I love you too baby girl" Zoe kissed Ella one more time and then left the staffroom.

Finally it was time for Zoe's shift to end and her mother should of been there by now to pick Ella up and then Zoe could go out.

Finally her mother arrived half an hour late and came rushing into the hospital to find Zoe and Ella waiting at reception.

"I know, sorry I'm late" Joan Hanna said breathlessly as she approached them with Savannah close behind.

"Nan " Ella called and gave her a huge cuddle. Savannah on the other hand rushed up to her mother and gave her a massive hug and Zoe kissed the top of Savannah's head as Zoe wrapped her arms around Savannah.

"Hi sweetheart "Mrs Hannah said as she kissed her daughters cheek.

"Hi Mum and thank you for doing this"

"No sign of Nick then?" Joan asked as she scanned the room.

"No mum, we sort of had an argument"

"Oh I see, well let's get you girls home" Ella and Savannah smiled

"I'll be home soon once I've finished some paper work" Zoe said as she watched her girls go with her mum.

Half an hour later Zoe managed to finish an mountain of paper work and left the ED without saying good bye to Nick as she was still angry with him.

Zoe arrived home to see the girls and her mother bent over the table drawing pictures and doing homework which made Zoe smile at this picture in front of her. Zoe greeted her 2 beautiful girls and then had a quick shower and changed into a silver glitter dress with black killer heels with a light jacket on top of the dress. Zoe then applied Make-up and did her black shiny bob to perfection and sprayed her agent provocateur perfume that Nick had gotten her for Christmas last year. She left her bedroom and went to say good night to the girls.

"Right I'm off, be good for Nan and I will see you in the morning and I love you Both "Zoe gave each girl a kiss on the top of their head and kissed her mother lightly on the cheek and headed towards the door but stopped as she heard Ella and Savannah call out in unison "you look lovely Mum" Zoe smiled and said "thank you girls" and left for her wild night out with Linda.

Back at the ED Nick Finally came out of hiding and stood at the reception desk as it was quiet at that moment for a Friday night.

Nick took a moment to look at his watch and thought about what Zoe would be doing right now and he was worried because she normally gets carried away and that one extra drink always turns in to more with Zoe which always brings her from drunk to plastered.


	4. One Drink Turns Into Trouble At Work pt2

**Author's notes: Wow thank you so much to all my faithful readers and I am very pleased that you all like this story and I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I hope I have done it how you imagined it to be. Oh I also wanted to say that I am not in the medical profession which I wish I was and so I'm sorry if any of you are and I have done things wrong and all the mistakes are all mine too. Well I hope you enjoy. **

**A huge thank you to DaisyDeeDee, BUTTONS10, XxTassBxX and sokiew for your wonderful reviews which really make my day like I said before . **

Linda stood at the bar with a Beer in one hand and the other hand resting on the bar top with her back to the crazy drunks as she moved to the music waiting impatiently for Zoe to arrive.

Linda was too busy boogieing to the music when she suddenly felt someone place a hand on her shoulder which made her turn round to find Zoe was the mystery person.

"You made it, I thought you couldn't make or that you changed your mind and wow you look amazing" Linda said as she hugged Zoe with pure delight and excitement.

"Yeah sorry about that I had to wait for a taxi and you look amazing too, well anyway let's get this party started" Zoe shouted over the loud music.

"Hi, could I get 4 vodka and red bull's please and 4 tequila shots another couple of whatever she's drinking " Zoe pointed to Linda who was already rather merry and already making eye contact with a guy over the other side of the room. Zoe rolled her eyes as she couldn't believe Linda was already pulling guys with only Zoe being there 5 minutes.

"Here" Zoe said as she shoved another Beer into Linda's other empty hand and drained a shot of tequila and placed the empty glass on the bar and paid the bartender.

"Let's do a shot "Linda said as she turned her attention back to Zoe who already downed a Vodka and Red bull and was half way through another one.

"1.2.3" they both said as they downed their 6 Tequila shots and slammed the glasses on the table at the same time.

Zoe started to drink another one of her vodka and red bulls when she started to finally feel the shot she did a few moments ago hit her and made her feel cheerful and which made her down her vodka and red bull.

"Hey Linda, you want to dance" Zoe shouted to Linda who was already grabbing her hand and pulling her through the crowds. Zoe shoved her bag towards the bartender and told him to look after it which he said he will as he winked at her.

After dancing for a quite a while to their favourite songs they both decided to have another couple of shots and staggered their way back over to the bar and ordered Sambuca shots this time which really finished Linda and Zoe off from Drunk to plastered.

After buzzing from all that alcohol they found themselves sitting down at the bar feeling tired and feeling sad and reminiscing about their ex's.

"So how are things with Nick after being together 12 years is it "Linda managed to say without slurring her words.

"Yeah it's great and I really love Nick and my girls but to be honest I really thought I would never settle down and have children and look at me now" Zoe said as she nearly feel head first of her stool but managed to stop herself somehow.

"What I am dying to know is he any good in Bed" Linda raised her eye brow eager for Zoe's answer

"Oh hell yeah, he knows a few things I can tell you "Zoe said as she winked at Linda.

"What about you and Lenny then" Zoe asked Linda who turned bright red but ended up laughing nervously.

"He's cute but, I don't know he just seems like a good boy and I love me some Bad boys" Linda laughed

"I with you there girl" Zoe said as she clinked her glass with Linda in "I agree" gesture

"Hey hang on you've got one, so I don't know what you are going on about" Linda whined

"Sorry to interrupt our girl talk but there's 2 hot guys over there and they keep looking this way and they are actually heading this way" Zoe said as she grabbed Linda's arm Linda squealed with excitement as the 2 guys came over and stood with Zoe and Linda.

Linda was having her time of her life with her new guy when Zoe was sitting in silence with this guy who ended up leaving and moved over the other side of the room to chat up another girl.

"Just going to the bathroom" Zoe shouted to Linda

"Hang on I'll come with you" Zoe waited for Linda and they headed to the bathroom together giggling and holding each other up and opened the door to the ladies was when they noticed a young girl Laying on the floor which set of their doctor and nurse mode in them even though they were drunk.

"Oh my god, we need to treat her look she's bleeding out" Linda saw on the girls trousers

"We can't treat her; I am really drunk Linda and so are you" Zoe as she hesitated

"I'll do it then" Linda empted the contents of her bag on the floor and found what she needed to stabilize this poor girl.

"No, I will do it as you don't want to lose what you have going with Britney and Joe" Zoe concentrated as hard as she could but had trouble getting the Line on the poor girls arm so she tried her neck instead which worked straight away which gave the girl more of a chance.

"Linda call 999" Zoe ordered

Linda dialled 999 and told the operator where she was and the operator gave Linda the time of arrival 5 minutes for the ambulance to arrive.

Finally the ambulance arrives and Zoe and Linda were in luck as it was Jeff and Dixie.

"Having a good night, as it certainly smells like it "Jeff said as he moved his hand backwards in forwards in front of his mouth in a gesture as if to say you stink of alcohol.

"Haha shut it Jeff" Linda snapped

Jeff ad Dixie wheeled the patient out towards the ambulance with Linda and Zoe in tow.

Smack went the ED doors with their newest patient

"Hi Dixie what have we got?"

"OK Mr Jordan we have a young girl collapsed and bleeding out and she's tacky cardic and her GCS 4 and is responsive she's had 5 of morphine.

"Great thank you both" Nick smiled at Dixie and Jeff

"Your other half looked like she was having a good time and she looked super fit too I must say Mr Jordan and you're a lucky man" Jeff said to Nick as he helped them lift the girl on to the resus bed.

"Right thank you very much" Nick said rather sternly

"Well actually Zoe and Linda are here and it was thanks to Dr Hanna's quick thinking that saved the girl" Dixie said as she walked away.

Nick caught sight of Zoe and Linda waiting at the reception desk which sent his blood boiling.

"Dr Lyons, could you please take over a moment"

"Yeah of course Mr Jordan" Lenny said willingly

Nick left the resus and stormed over to reception where Linda and Zoe were waiting looking worse for wear.

"My office now" Nick ordered

"Uh oh "Linda said rather child like as she clearly was still intoxicated which made Zoe giggle as she was still rather merry herself.

Linda just about made it to nick office before she fell flat on her face which angered Nick even more. Nick held his office door open for Zoe and Linda to enter. Zoe sat on top of a filing cabinet of some sort. Linda tried to stand straight but was swaying slightly so she held on to Zoe help her balance. Nick slammed the door shut and walked over to behind his office to regain a bit of authority.

" look at the state of the pair of you intoxicated and looking a mess no one would believe that you are one of my best Doctors and Nurse in this department" Nick shouted.

"We are sorry but we wouldn't be here if we hadn't of treated that patient who could of died if we left Mr Jordan" Linda snapped

"But doing it in the state you are in was unprofessional and illegal too"

"I did it Nick "Zoe finally said

"What? You did it "Nick couldn't grasp the fact that Zoe had risked her Job and done that procedure in her current state which was boozeville.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking when we are having an enquiring and you know that and you knew you could lose your licence as a doctor" Nick screamed

"Yes but she could of died if I hadn't of done it" Zoe said snapped

"I made her do it Nick" Linda added

"I don't care; I just can't believe you put this ED in a compromising position if she dies"

"You shouldn't be yelling at her and blaming her when you should be proud of her for saving that girls life" Linda screamed

"I suggest Nurse Andrew that you sleep this off" Nick ordered

"Whatever" Linda left and slammed the door behind her

Zoe just stayed where she was and didn't say a thing to Nick but just looked down at her feet and swung her legs backwards and forwards. Nick just kept pacing backwards and forwards muttering under his breath and rubbing his head.

"Look Nick, I'm sorry for about everything that happened today and now"

"I Know and I am sorry too but do you realised how dangerous it was for you do things like that" Nick said as he walked over to Zoe and squeezed on the edge of the where Zoe was sitting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about Ella being here and I do realise how dangerous it was for me to treat that girl" Zoe kept her eyes to the floor not looking at Nick once as she was a shamed.

"Come here" Nick got up and wrapped his arms around Zoe who was also up but swaying slightly but they hugged each other tightly.

"I have to say you look amazing tonight, not that you don't look amazing all the time because you do" Nick said as he let go of Zoe so he could look at her.

"The girls liked it too" Zoe smiled

Nick moved closer to Zoe so that they were inches away from each other and then Nick placed his lips softly on Zoe's and who kissed him back instantly but with more fire and more passion as she clearly wanted him.

"I love you Zoe "Nick said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too Nick"

"Shall we go home so you poor mother can go home too" Nick asked

"Oh yeah, poor mum "Zoe giggled

Nick and Zoe and Zoe left Nicks office but Nick being Nick wanted to check on his patient as they reach resus .

"Once a doctor always a doctor" Zoe said to herself as Nick peeked his head round the resus door to look at his patient. Zoe waited outside resus for Nick and 5 minutes later they were walking out of the ED with Nicks arm around Zoe and Zoe had her head resting on Nicks shoulder and they headed for Nick's car and drove home.

**I hope you all enjoyed that and I made this chapter extra long as I won't be able to update until Saturday or even Sunday just a quick warning for all my faithful readers.**


	5. I am down but I'll get up again

**Author's notes: thank you once again for your kind reviews and I am glad that you liked the last chapter. I am sorry that you had to wait a while for the next update and I hope you like this chapter because I don't think this is one of my best but the next chapter I know will be better as I had an idea for that chapter already and I wasn't really sure where to go after the last chapter. All Mistakes belong to me sadly lol. **

**Thank you to all my faithful readers BUTTONS10, XxTassBxX, DaisyDeeDee and Sokiew, God bless you all :-).**

**Please Enjoy **

Nick and Zoe quietly opened the door to their quiet and peaceful home which was usually with the girls screaming and doors slamming but they both stepped in to find Zoe's mother sitting watching midsummer murders on the widescreen plasma TV .Joan greeted Zoe and Nick as they both approached her.

"Had a good time darling" Joan asked as she could smell the alcohol on her daughter's breathe which was nothing unusual when she was single.

"Hi Mum, yeah it was ok" Zoe smiled weakly as she was tired.

"I see that you've made up then" Joan said as she noticed Nick had his arm around Zoe in a protective way he usually did Zoe smiled at her mother.

"Right I better get going darlings and the girls were angels as always and they were nothing like you when you were Ella and Savannahs age Zoe "Joan Laughed and Nick chuckled

"Great Thanks a lot mum for that reminder" Zoe rolled her eyes at her mother.

Joan Hanna Kissed her Daughter on her cheek and then placed a kiss on Nick's cheek and made her way to the door and closed it behind her.

"I'll go and check on the girls while you go and change" Nick said cheerfully

"Thank you Darling" Zoe gave Nick a kiss on the cheek and headed to their bedroom and got changed.

Nick crept into Savannah's room to find that the bed was empty which made Nick panic so he quietly walked over to Ella's room and peaked his head in to find Ella and Savannah fast asleep on Ella's bed cuddled up with the duvet wrapped around them both. A few moments later Zoe found Nick standing in the hall with his head peaking into Ella's room. Nick went to shut the door to Ella's room but he heard Zoe come up behind so he changed his mind so that he could so Zoe the cute picture in front of him.

"Look at this "Nick opened the door wider so Zoe could see what Nick was talking about

"Shall we move her?" Zoe asked

"Nah let's leave her and plus they look comfy" Nick shut the door .

They both walked to their bedroom where Zoe climbed straight in to the bed , Nick got undressed down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

"So did you have a good night" Nick asked as he pulled Zoe closer to him.

"Yeah I did actually, me and Linda pulled these 2 guys that were super cute looking" Zoe said trying to make Nick Jealous a little.

"Oh, did you now" Nick raised his eyebrow for Zoe to carry on

"But you didn't let me finish I told the guys that I was already taken and that I am with a super sexy Dr, maybe you might know him "Zoe giggled as she was still rather tipsy.

"Then It all went wrong from there and I got told of by my very handsome and very angry boss" Zoe said as she kissed Nick.

"I think I know who you are talking about, is it that cheerful guy with blonde hair, Dylan something. Your boss told me himself that he was very proud of you even though it was wrong what you did and he also said you looked "Fit "in your silver dress too" Nick said rather casually

"Yeah that's him Dylan, Oh really well don't tell my boss but he's rather sexy in his smart suites"Zoe Kissed Nick again with more passion and desire for him but Nick stopped the kiss as he pulled away.

"What's wrong Nick" Zoe frowned

"Nothing it's just I can't do it when you are still drunk and it feels like I am taking advantage of that"

"Nick I just wanted to say that I am sorry for causing us to argue and fall out and I love you Nick Jordan"

"I know and I am sorry too and I love you with all my heart and my heart belongs to you and you only, it has and always will be yours" Nick kissed Zoe softly on the lips and hugged her tight. Zoe and Nick fell asleep in each other's arms.

3:30am Ella woke up screaming and crying her eyes out which woke Nick but did not wake Zoe due to litres of alcohol she had drank that night she was dead to the world. Nick came rushing into Ella's room to find Ella sitting up hugging her knees to her chest and he hand over her ears screaming with tears making tracks down her cheeks.

Nick rushed over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Ella's knee which made her look up and she just threw her arms round her dad and just clung to him shaking.

"Ella sweetheart what is the matter "Nick asked as he held her tight

_I have to tell him, I have to tell him _Ella thought to herself

"Yesterday I was at the hospital because ... I saw Ruby Mum's patient get hit by a truck but she just walked out dad and didn't even bother to look, it was like she meant to kill herself dad" Ella started to cry harder this time.

"Your mother knew about this did she?"

"Yeah she does dad"

"Right, it's ok sweetheart dads here now and you are safe"

"Dad, can you stay until I fall asleep" Ella laid down in bed and closed her eyes.

"Yes of course I can" Nick soothed her by rubbing her back and removed the hairs that were in her face and tucked them behind her ear.

_God she looks so much like Zoe when she is asleep_. Ella finally drifted off to sleep again which Nick was grateful because he was getting rather tired.

Nick thought he will ask Zoe tomorrow about what Ella said, Nick was furious so he took his pillow and a blanket from their room slept on the sofa and eventually fell in to a light sleep.

"dad, why are you sleeping here , dad wake up " Savannah shook Nick to wake him up and it took a few moments for him to realise where he was and he remembered why he was there .

"Oh I'm just sleeping here because mummy snores" Nick knew that was a rubbish lie but Savannah believing him as she had already walked off to her room again.

Nick mush have fallen asleep again because the next thing he knew Savannah and Ella were on the other half of the sofa watching Hannah Montana with no sign of Zoe of gotten up yet.

"Morning dad" Ella said cheerfully

"Morning Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Yeah I guess" Ella shrugged her shoulders

Savannah was too engrossed in Hannah Montana to talk which Nick was pleased as Savannah can talk for England and sometimes it's a bit too much in the morning.

Nick decided to get up and make the girls and himself breakfast but realised that he only had his boxers on so he crept into his room and grabbed a t shirt and his dressing gown and went back to making breakfast.

Finally Zoe woke up with a banging hangover and a banging headache which Nick showed no sympathy or even hardly acknowledged that had entered the room which she thought was weird.

Zoe walked over to Nick with her resolve and anadin drink to relieve her of her headache and the sickness she was feeling and kissed his cheek but Nick moved away and sat and read his paper.

Zoe walked over to her girls "Morning Girls"

"Morning mum, wow you look a mess mum and have you looked in the mirror because you might want to" Ella said as she sniggered.

Zoe walked to the bathroom but gasped at what she was staring back at her. Her silky straight bob was now all over the place and her once carefully applied make-up was now smudged all over her cheeks .she just look a complete mess and nothing like the confident , outgoing Zoe who looked smart at all times and to top it all of Nick was acting weird. Zoe grabbed a facial wipe and cleared her face of all traces of last night away. Zoe placed the wipe in the bin and then made her way back in to her and Nick's room and made the bed and grabbed a smart stylish dress and a pair of killer black heels and laid them out ready on the bed ready. Zoe decided to take a nice warm shower knowing that Nick was with the girls so she could take a bit longer in there today. Once in the shower Zoe let the silent tears slide down her face as the water wiped away traces of the old Zoe which was replaced with a clean and new Zoe .


	6. Nothing more deceptive than a smile

**Author's notes: thanks to all my faithful readers yet again and I am glad that you liked that chapter as like I said before that I didn't think it was one of my best. This chapter is based on a old episode where nick and Zoe got together on the show after him asking Zoe out for a drink when she with Matt and I'm not sure what the episode was called so I've take bits and added it to my story. To be honest I am not sure this chapter is as good as I though lol. I also added Ballet class as I am a Ballet dancer myself so I just wanted to add it and I hope you guys don't mind.**

**Thanks to my faithful readers and you know who you are and god bless you all .sorry I didn't get time to write you all down this time , like I usually do.**

Zoe got out the shower and got dressed and applied a fresh layer of make- up and was pleased at the result and walked back in the lounge not even acknowledged that Nick was still reading his paper but peeping over the edge to look at Zoe who was looking super hot today in a nice tight figure hugging grey and pink dress. Zoe made herself a strong black coffee and walked over to the girls

"Ella, Savannah come on you've got to get ready for Ballet classes"

Savannah got up and went straight to her bedroom and got changed for Ballet classes. Ella on the other hand would not budge and stayed were she was.

"Ella Jordan Shift now" Zoe ordered

Ella moaned and stormed off to her room and slammed her door as hard as she could.

"Nick what's going on, what have I done"

Nick got up and just walked off to his and Zoe's room to get ready leaving a stunned Zoe who watched Nick walk to the bedroom and close the door.

What's going on with him, he was fine last night Zoe said to herself. A few moments later Ella and Savannah appeared in the lounge fully dressed in their ballet clothes and their hairs done in neat buns with ribbon which matched their leotards.

"Right, say goodbye to your dad" Zoe said to both girls who nodded and called out in turn

"Bye dad "Ella called out loud enough for the world to hear.

"Bye Daddy" Savannah shouted

Nick poked his round the door and saw his girls all dressed in their Ballet clothes. Nick smiled for the first time that morning.

"Bye Girls, don't for get to point those toes" Nick said as he stuck his tongue out at Savannah who laughed. Ella on the other hand just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Right, let's go and have you got everything?" Zoe asked as she reached the door.

Once in the car they strapped themselves in with Ella in the front with Zoe and Savannah in the back seat sitting quite happily as she looked out the window.

"Mum?"

"Yes Ella "

"Why isn't dad talking to you?"

"I don't know he's just in one of his funny moods again" Zoe said as she looked at the worried look on Ella's face.

"Dad slept on the sofa last night Mum so something must be going on, is it because I told him about your patient the other day because last night I had a bad nightmare and Dad came into my room and calmed me down and I was so scared and I accidently told him the truth"

"oh, I am so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me baby but , I wasn't very well last night" Zoe reached across to Ella and kissed her cheek and held her small delicate had in her own. Ella smiled at her mother who smiled at her back but with hurt in her eyes as she was annoyed that Nick didn't tell her or even wake her up last night.

"It's ok Mum don't worry about it because you have always been there for me when I've been ill or when I fell over that time and broke my arm and It was nice to have dad look after me"

Zoe was shocked at what she just heard her baby girl telling her it was ok as if she was the child herself and this was her girl clearly growing up into a strong and loving young lady before her.

Once they reached the dance school Zoe thought she would stay for a few moments as she hadn't watched her girls do Ballet for a while and plus Nick was already angry with her and it wouldn't hurt to annoy him even more.

Savannah's class was opposite to Ella's so Zoe watched Savannah first for 10 minutes and from what she could see that Savannah was rather good at Ballet as she was at the front pointing her toes and placing her feet in the right position and her arms in the right positions to match the feet. After 10 minutes Zoe walked into Ella's class and was blown away at how talented and how natural Ella was at Ballet. Mrs Bennett Emily's mother walked up to Zoe and asked if Ella would like to come and have asleep over at Emily's house and Zoe instantly said yes as she knew Ella would love to. Mrs Bennett who said to call her Sam said that she will pop round their home after dance and let Ella pick something's up and then they would go back to Emily's house. Zoe agreed with the arrangement. The same thing happened as Zoe left Ella's class and waited for Savannah and once again she agreed Savannah would love it and so Zoe had a free night with Nick tonight but dreaded it as she know Nick won't be looking forward to it not one bit

Zoe left the girls at dance class knowing that they will be looked after and headed for work. Zoe arrived and pulled in to her reserved parking space which was next to Nicks which was empty _He must be still getting ready_ Zoe thought to herself.

Once inside the Ed Zoe placed a false smile on her face as she was greeted by the gang at the Reception desk which was where they all were hanging around as she made her way over to hr locker and hung her coat up and placed her bag in the locker and took out her pink stethoscope and wrapped in round her neck and started her shift.

After being at work for a couple of hours she and Nick still hadn't spoken until Zoe had a patient how had just go in to cardiac rest and was trying to resuscitate him but was having now luck and Nick could see she was having trouble and so he pointed out that he was already dead as Zoe was still trying to revive him.

"He's dead Zoe "Nick said to Zoe as he knew he had power over her at work being her boss. That little comment made Zoe storm over and pull her latex gloves off and just as she said to Nick

"Great, thank you I wouldn't have worked that out myself" Zoe said sarcastically

"Clearly not" Nick said as he walked off with a smirk on his face.

Zoe finally calmed down and decided to write the notes up about the poor man that lost his life at the reception when Tess suddenly appeared next to Zoe as she also started signing paperwork.

"Everything alright" Tess asked as she went through her paper work.

"Yeah everything is fine" Zoe said cheerfully but really knew that everything was not ok .

"How are the girls?"

"Oh they are fine and at Ballet class then staying with friends tonight"

"Awww that nice" Tess said cheerfully as she signed yet another piece of paper work

"Uh oh Little miss Sunshine heading this way" Zoe said to Tess as Nick approached the reception area.

"Here sort these" Nick shoved some paper work in front of Tess and Zoe who did not look happy

"Please" Tess added as Nick walked off to check the patient board.

"Dr Hanna Patient cubical 4 now" Nick ordered

"Excuse me, do it your bloody self, You know what I've had it with you today, I've had it with your chippy attitude clomping around in your annoying loud shoes and making everyone's lives crap . You're like the power of Nick Jordan to like the power of a million and it isn't pretty so whatever it is take it far away from me as possible"Zoe barked and walked away.

Nick watched Zoe walk away down the corridor but little did Nick know that he was being watched by Charlie who was just round the other side of the pillar.

Nick walked back to his office and began making phone calls to Henry and the rest of the board members.

Because of Nick's attitude towards Zoe she began to bark orders at the nurses as she was in foul mood. Charlie and enough of his poor nurses feeling the brunt of things and decided to have it out with Nick as he knew he was the cause of the problem.

Charlie Knocked on Nick's office door and waited to be called in.

"Come in "

"Charlie what can I do for you? "Nick said cheerfully

"Right I just wanted to say fix it whatever has happened between you and Zoe because she is driving us mad and I know you're the problem as you have been snapping at Zoe all day and don't bother denying it" Charlie ordered.

"Look I am sorry and could you get Zoe for me please"

"Yeah, sure and remember sort it "Charlie said as he left the office in search of Zoe who he found straight way.

"Nick has asked to see you "

"Alright, thanks Charlie"

Nick had his head in his hands when Zoe entered the office and closed the door.

"You wanted to see me "Zoe said as she wanted to keep it professional.

**I wasn't sure where to end it so I choose here as I could have gone on forever and ever haha. Well I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. I want to hold your hand

**Author's Notes: Thank you for your lovely reviews like always. I am glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you will like this chapter too. I wasn't sure which entry to post as I had a couple of options but I decided on this one. all mistakes are mine sadly. I'm not 100% sure of this chapter:-(. Italics are Nicks thoughts just to let you know.**

**Thank you to all my faithful readers' you know who you are and god bless you . Please enjoy!**

"Yes I did, come take a seat" Nick sound rather business like

Zoe took a seat and sat down opposite Nick with a puzzled look as she was rather confused why she was here.

"Well I don't know where to start but I wanted you in here because I have been told that you have been ordering nurse around in a rather unpleasant manner and the that fact that you spoke to me like you did earlier"

"What, this is ridiculous and you know it and you know you deserved it because you were being a right pain in the ass to me all day" Zoe snapped

"I also wanted to say that I am sorry personally for how I acted this morning and I feel it had rubbed off on you" Nick got up out of his seat and walked over to Zoe and Zoe turned face him as he leant against the table that was digging in his back.

"You have been unbearable to live with today Nick and to be honest I have been thinking of staying at my mothers and taking the girls" Zoe said as she looked down at the floor as she clearly was nervous at how Nick would react.

"You aren't serious about doing that are you?" Nick asked sounding hurt and tears filled his eyes.

" Know of course not, Look clearly I was wrong in keeping that secret about Ella from you and I know she told you last night when she had her nightmare and I am really sorry but I thought if you knew she saw all that and then you be over protective and you would pull her out of school and don't get me wrong I love how you are so protective of our girls and even me too but you can really over react sometimes which is why we both didn't tell you " Zoe eventually looked at Nick to see that a single tear slide down his cheek.

_What can I say and I don't want to say goodbye, I am the reason she looks so hurt and fragile and which is not my Zoe and what the hell I have broken her ,she truly was/is amazing and she is the love of my life and my heart belongs to her which always has and always will._

Nick didn't say anything which was making Zoe worry so she eventually said something.

"I am sorry Nick and I hope you can forgive me and If not then well...I think you know what will happen"

Nick Moved closer to Zoe and knelt down so he was level with Zoe sitting in the chair and lifted Zoe's chin so she would look at him. They both looked into each other's eyes and at that moment they knew that they would be ok and that Nick had forgiven Zoe. Nick placed his lips on top of Zoe's who instantly kissed him back deeply as she and Nick stood up and Zoe wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and Nick placed his arms around Zoe's slim waist.

Nick broke the kiss as he wanted to say something.

"I hope that answers your last question" Nick smiled

"Oh it sure does but I am sorry Nick because I truly love you so much and I will do anything for you like you did for me that time" Nick knew when Zoe was talking about and if he had to do it again he would do it with no hesitation.

Zoe pulled Nick close and kissed him passionately but they both were interrupted by their pagers going off wanting them.

Zoe reluctantly pulled away and headed for the door. Nick and Zoe both decided that they would arrive a few minutes apart to look more professional.

"Well thank you for your cooperation Dr Hanna "Nick said As Zoe opened the door but stopped as she said.

"Well thank you Mr Jordan"

Zoe smiled as she shut the door and walked down the corridor with her heels clicking on the floor past Nick's office and towards the double doors. Nick smiled and watched as Zoe walked past his office heading for the double doors and then disappear.

Zoe arrived to help Lenny out with his patient who was having a seizure and was foaming at the mouth and lenny couldn't find out why. A couple of minutes later Nick appeared ready for action. Zoe was busy stabilising the patient when she felt someone brush past her and place a hand on the small of her back. Zoe turned slightly to see Nick was leaning over her to see how the patient was stabilising. Nick winked at Zoe who smiled because she had her Nick back.

Finally Lenny's patient stopped fitting and began calming down and his blood pressure stopped dramatically.

"Well done Dr Hanna and lenny on saving this man's life" Nick Grabbed Zoe's hand and secretly gave it a squeeze under the patient's bed in case they thought anyone would see them.

"Good work everyone" Nick said cheerfully to the team as he let go of Zoe's hand and walked out of resus with his head held high and with the love of a good woman and that woman was Dr Zoe Hanna.

Zoe left Lenny to take his patient to his ward and headed to the reception desk and stood writing her notes from lenny's patient when Linda came over and asked if she wanted to come for a few drinks tonight.

"You know what Linda that sounds great, I'll bring Nick if that's alright" Zoe asked Linda who was pleased her drink buddy was coming.

"Of course Nick can come and can't wait to do shots and everything" Linda squealed

Zoe laughed at Lindas excitement just like Savannah at Christmas time opening her presents.

"Dr Hanna can I have a word" Nick called from around the corner. Zoe wondered over to Nick who looked very handsome in his Armani suit.

"Yes Mr Jordan "

"Shouldn't you have finished your shift ages ago to pick the girls up?"

"Well yes and No ,Yes I should have finished to pick the girls up but they are sleeping over their friends houses tonight, so we will have a free night Mr Jordan" Zoe said as she placed her hands on Nick chest.

"Oh I see, really well I for one cannot wait Dr Hanna" Nick winked at Zoe and placed a quick peck on Zoe's cheek and walked to his office.

Zoe carried on her duties until her shift ended which were a few minutes ago and headed to the staffroom and placed a layer of lip gloss and placed her stethoscope in the locker and grabbed her bag and coat and met the others at reception.

Linda, Big Mac, Lenny, Scarlett, Tess and Charlie were waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive. Zoe walked over to them but remembered that she hadn't even told or asked Nick yet so she told them she would meet them at the pub. Zoe rushed to Nicks Office to find him ready to leave.

"Ah I'm glad I caught you before you got home, well all the gang are heading down the pub and I told them we'd be there so please come" Zoe gave Nick a dazling smile he could not say no to.

"Yeah why the hell not" Nick Zoe held out her hand which Nick took and kissed and they left the ED and headed for the pub for a much needed drink.


	8. She Will be Loved

**Author's notes: thank you to everyone for your kind reviews which I am super excited to get in my in box . I hope you will like this chapter and all the mistakes are all mine sadly well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I realised that I had forgotten about a few characters like Sam and Lloyd so I have added them in this chapter. In my story Linda and lenny are couple because I think they look good together.**

**A huge thank you to all my faithful readers who review every time I update and you know who you are. God bless you all. Well enjoy.**

Zoe and Nick arrived at the pub and instantly found the group as you could hear them from miles away laughing loudly in the corner of the pub.

"Right who wants another drink?" Sam asked

They all told Sam what they wanted Sam asked Zoe and Nick as they joined the group and Sam and went and got the drinks.

"You made it "Linda cheered as see saw Nick and Zoe sit down on the small leather sofa which they cuddled up to one another.

Zoe smile at Linda at how child like she could be at times.

Big Mac looked round the group as he felt left out because nearly everyone had partners. There was Scarlet and Lloyd with Lloyd's arm around Scarlet's shoulders, Linda was resting her head on Lenny's shoulder. Nick and Zoe with Nicks arm around Zoe pulling her close to him and whispering in her ear making her laugh.

"Here we are guys" Sam placed the tray on the table that was already covered in empty glasses. Sam handed everyone a shot each except for Charlie and Tess.

"Let's do shots" Linda screamed

"Ok on 3 1.2.3 "Zoe said as she raised her glass ready. They all knocked back their shots and slammed the empty glasses on the table.

"God that was rank, what the hell was it Sam" Zoe asked as she took a sip of her drink to get rid of the taste Nick laughed at how out spoken Zoe was at times.

"I think it was after shock the blue one" Sam said rather unsure as she shrugged her shoulders

"I quite liked it actually" Nick said as he placed his hand on Zoe's knee.

"Right I'm getting another one, who wants one?" Nick asked as he got up nearly knocking the whole table over.

Lenny, Linda, Scarlet, Lloyd, Sam and Zoe all said they would do another one.

Zoe got up and made her way to the bar to help Nick carry the drinks. Zoe placed her arms around Nick's waist and hugged him from behind.

Nick made his way back with Zoe behind carrying 4 shots per person.

After several more rounds they all felt rather relaxed and merry and clearly didn't care what they were doing because Linda was making out with Lenny and Lloyd and Scarlet were rather dancing kind of raunchy and didn't care. Nick and Zoe were also making out with Zoe sitting on Nick's lap which was a thing they never did in public but no one was bothered by what they were doing partly because they were drunk and anything goes when you get drunk.

Charlie and Tess left the group as they had an early shift tomorrow so they called it a night.

Big Mac and Sam were chatting and they had quite a lot in common than they thought.

Linda managed to pull away from Lenny and went to the bar and bought another round of shots for everyone which turned out to be the last shot for everyone.

After that last shot everyone decided to call it a night as it was only 9pm and they all were rather drunk so Scarlet and Lloyd walked home as they lived round the corner. Sam got into a taxi with Big Mac as they didn't live that far away from each other and Big Mac didn't want Sam going home alone in her state.

Lenny and Linda got a taxi home which left Nick and Zoe waiting for a taxi. It was a cold night tonight so Nick opened his arms and wrapped them around Zoe who he could feel shivering as she had a light coat.

"Oh thank you sir" Zoe said as she wrapped her arms around Nick and squeezed him tight.

"I love you Zoe, you know that right?"Nick placed a soft kiss on the top of Zoe's head.

"Of course I do and I love you too Nick"

Eventually their taxi arrived and Nick told the driver the address as best he could without slurring the words. Nick took hold of Zoe's hand and held it all the way home.

"Oh God Zoe, I feel sick" Nick whinged as soon as they stepped in the house.

"awww my poor baby but , it is your own fault" Zoe said as she shoved Nick on the sofa with a bowl just in case he couldn't make it to be sick in the toilet.

Zoe left Nick to moan and groan about how sick he felt and got changed in to track suit trousers and a baggy t shirt. Zoe was surprised at how sober she was considering she drank the same amount as Nick.

Nick felt the sickness subside so he decided to change into something more comfy and when he returned he found Zoe laying on the couch watching TV looking adorable and very much like Savannah as she liked to lay and watch the TV. Nick walked over to where Zoe was sitting and Zoe got up so Nick could sit down and so she could cuddle up with Nick on the sofa and watch TV which they hardly get time to do with the girls and because of their hectic work schedule.

Nick and Zoe stayed wrapped in each other's arms watching a romantic comedy "the Holiday" starring Cameron Diaz and Jude Law until they started drifting off to sleep so Nick helped Zoe up and they walked to their room where they both climbed into bed and cuddled up to each other and feel asleep wrapped into each other's arms.

Nick and Zoe woke up to Soft Sun light shining through the blinds of the room making long shadows. Nick laid in bed watching Zoe sleep peacefully as her chest was moving up and down softly with her breathing.

"Stop it I know what you are doing Nick" Zoe said as she knew Nick was looking at her even with her eyes closed Zoe opened her eyes to see if Nick was still looking at her.

"Sorry I can't help it "Nick said as he kissed Zoe passionately who reciprocated by kissing him back with more force and hunger for him. Their passionate kissed turned into something more physical until Nick shot out of the bed and rushed to the toilet to be sick as he clearly had a hangover. Zoe laughed so hard as she had never known Nick to get a hangover until now.

Nick walked back into the room looking even paler than before and climbed back into bed and cuddled up to Zoe like a child as he moaned and held his head which was pounding.

"Awww my poor baby" Zoe said as she held Nick close to her chest and kissed to the top if his pounding head which made him wince in pain.

"Mum, dad" Ella shouted as she opened the door to their house as she had her own key to use in emergencies.

Nick moaned and pulled the cover over his head as he heard Ella yell their names.

"Zoe please make her stop" Zoe heard Nick mumble under the covers which made Zoe laugh.

"We are in are room" Zoe yelled back to Ella.

"Why the hell are you yelling too, please stop" Nick moaned

"Hi Mum... Dad... O.M.G what the hell are you 2 doing" Ella said as she saw Zoe and a lump next to her under the covers which had to be her dad.

"Never mind" Ella said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Sorry I wasn't sure where to cut it off as I could have gone on forever haha. Well I hope you enjoyed that. You know what to do wonderful people .


	9. Sorry seems to be the hardest word

**Authors notes: Thank you for your faithful reviews. I am please that you like the last chapter and I hope you like this one. I have to say that this is not one of my best but I wanted to update again as you had to wait a while before the last chapter. I think this is just to fill in until the next chapter which I am hoping will be much better. All mistake are mine and I just read the word count and it isn't very long but the next chapter I will try to make longer. I wanted to do a chapter on in the hospital so here it is.**

**God bless all my faithful readers .**

**Enjoy **

"Did you have a good time at Emily's sleepover sweetheart" Zoe asked Ella as she missed her yesterday.

"Yeah it was really good mum, we did loads of girlie things and we watched loads of movies and had pop corn too, can I bring Emily to stay next weekend?"Ella asked cheerfully.

"Oh that's good sweetie and of course Emily can stay next weekend but, I need to see if me or your father are free all day ok?" Zoe smiled.

"Mum why is dad under the covers?" Ella asked as Nick still hadn't come out from under the covers the whole time Ella appeared in the room.

"He's got a grown up headache which is entirely his fault"

"And he needs to hide under the covers for it "Ella laughed

"I guess he does" Zoe laughed too.

"Ok well I'm going to have to jump on the bed " Ella said as she got up and stood on the bed and started bouncing as she knew it would annoy Nick.

"Noooooo..." Nick shouted and threw back the covers to rush to the bathroom to be violently ill.

"Woops "Ella said sarcastically

"I'm going to my room" Ella got up off the bed and wondered in to her room and started unpacking.

Zoe decided to make the bed whilst she waited for Nick to come back from the bathroom.

"Mum? dad? "Savannah shouted at the top of her lungs as she walked through the door and dumped her bag in the middle of the lounge and went in search for her parents.

Savannah found Zoe in the middle of making the bed and heard her father retching in the bathroom.

"Hi Mummy, what is that noise?"Savannah asked as she looked round the room for the source.

"Hi Baby girl" Zoe opened her arms so Savannah rushed over to her mum and hugged her tight.

"How was the sleep over and did you have fun?" Zoe asked as she kissed the top of Savannahs head and let go of her to carry on making the bed.

"It was great" Savannah smiled

"What's that noise Mum?"

"Oh that's just your silly father ignore him"

"Why what has happened?"

"Dad has one of my headaches which make you sick as well "Zoe told Savannah who just nodded in return to say she understood.

Nick appeared from the bathroom looking very pale and wondered over to recently made be and laid down.

"Hi dad" Savannah said quietly

"Hi sweetie and you are the only one around here who understands that there is no need to shout unlike your mother or sister" Nick said as he eyed Zoe.

Savannah giggled and climbed on the bed and hugged her father who hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Zoe can you get me resolve and some anadin please?" Nick asked knowing the answer was going to be no

"No way get it your bloody self, you have a hangover you're not dying" Zoe said as she left the room only to be followed by Savannah and a lifeless Nick.

"Ouch, who the hell left that bloody bag in the middle of the floor" Nick shouted as he tripped over Savannahs bag that lay in the middle of the room.

"oops sorry dad" Savannah said as she took the bag and ran into her room before Nick could do anything.

Nick just about got up and headed for the resolve and anadin and took them both hoping they would make him better as he was feeling rather tender and vulnerable like this which was not like him.

Nick walked over to Zoe and wrapped his arms around her as she was busy cleaning the kitchen when Ella walked in to find her parents sharing a tender moment.

"Oh please stop that, I totally did not miss these little moments when I was at Emily's and please don't do that when Emily comes round to stay its embarrassing" Ella said as Zoe and Nick turned to see Ella open the fridge and took out a sausage roll and walk away. Zoe and Nick just shook their heads and carried on.

A few moments later there was a loud scream and shouting.

"Savannah what the hell are you doing in my room, get the hell out" Ella screamed

Savannah came running into the lounge to be followed by Ella who was fuming and grabbed Savannahs long hair and pulled it which made Savannah scream and stop running.

"OI YOU 2 KNOCK IT OFF Please I have the worst headache from hell" Nick shouted which did not work as Savannah turned round and pulled Ella's hair very hard which made Ella yell in pain.

"You little cow, you're going to pay for that"

Zoe grabbed Ella to stop her from hurting her younger sister. Nick grabbed hold of Savannah who was crying her eyes out and trying to lunge at Ella. Nick took Savannah to her room to calm down whilst Zoe spoke to Ella.

"Ella Jordan, what the hell do you think you were doing yanking Savannahs hair like that?"

"But mum Savannah pulled mine a lot harder and it really hurt"

"I don't care, Go to your room and come out when you have really thought about it" Zoe ordered but Ella did not budge.

"NOW" Zoe screamed

"I hate you, you never take my side" Ella yelled as she stormed off towards her bedroom. Zoe shook her head and run her hand threw her hair as Nick appeared again in the kitchen.

"What happened did Savannah say how it started" Zoe asked

"Not really but she did say that she started it but, didn't mean to"

"How did it go with Ella any better?"

"Are joking, Ella said she hates me and I never believe her" Zoe sighed as she felt guilty and was rather hurt by what Ella said to her but she knew she didn't mean it but it still hurt.

"Come here" Nick opened his arms and wrapped his arms around Zoe in a protective manner

"You know she never meant it" Nick said as he rubbed her back to calm her down.

Eventually Zoe calmed down and laid down on the sofa which gave Nick an opportunity to speak to Ella who should have calmed down by now.

Nick knocked on her door and didn't bother to wait for a reply.

"Dad, why are you in my room" Ella asked calmly.

"I want you to apologize to your mother for what you said earlier"

"Why, Mum always takes Savannahs side when she starts things and I get the blame and I never started it" Ella whined

"I know but please do it any way for me"

"Ok whatever"

"Thank you sweetie" Nick left Ella's room and walked back into the lounge and sat down and cuddled up with Zoe.

" Mum" Zoe turned round to see Ella nervously waiting for her to answer.

"Yes"

"I just wanted to say sorry for the way I spoke to you and I know that hurt you but I was mad and I did not mean any of it" Ella said as she looked at her hands not wanting to look her mother in the eyes.


	10. Follow your parents at work pt1

**Author's Notes: A huge thank you for your lovely reviews as always and I was glad that you like the last chapter and I think that this chapter is just another build up one and I hope you know what maybe happening in the next chapter when you read this and I am hoping it will be more exciting I hope. All the mistakes are mine sadly and I hope you like this. Like I said that if you don't like this one then the next chapter will be up very soon.**

**Thank you for all my faithful readers who review very time I update, you know who you are and god bless you all.**

First thing Monday morning Nick and Zoe were running to get ready and to drop the girls to school and as usual Ella and Savannah had a massive argument which did not help Nick and Zoe who knew they were going to be late.

Finally all 4 Jordan's were ready and on their way to school. Nick and Zoe said their goodbyes to both girls and kissed them both and told them that Zoe would be picking them both up after work as she was finishing early and Nick had to work late being the clinical lead of the department.

Nick and Zoe's day went relatively quickly considering that it was a very quiet day at the ED. Zoe only had to deal with a patient that had a infected boil and another who had fallen and needed stitches and that was all. Zoe took the opportunity to catch up on patient's notes that she couldn't do the other day as it was very busy and now was the perfect time.

Nick was busy with Henry and was in a long and boring meeting all day so he had not stepped into resus once today which was a new record for him as he always stepped into resus a few hours once a day and today had changed all that.

3pm came round extremely quickly for Zoe who had to rush off and pick the girls up from school at half past 3. Zoe rushed to her locker and placed her stethoscope in her locker as she grabbed her bag and suit jacket and rushed out of the ED shouting goodbye to everyone as she rushed by.

Zoe arrived with a few moments to spare so she got out of her mini cooper and waited for her girls. Savannah was first to rush over to her mother and threw her arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"Hi Mummy " Savannah said as she let go of her mother and climbed into the back seat and placed her school bag on the floor by her feet.

"Hi sweet heart, how was school today?" Zoe asked as she bent down to look at her daughter who was smiling which was a good sign that she had a good day.

"It was really fun today, I did really well in maths today and I got a good mark on my English homework" Savannah said as she beamed at her achievements.

"Well done baby" Zoe moved forwards to place a tender kiss on Savannahs cheek.

"Where the hell is your sister" Zoe checked her watch which read 3:40pm.

Finally a couple of minutes Ella casually walked towards her mother as she chatted to friends not caring and that she had all the time in the world.

"What time do you call this" Zoe ordered as Ella said goodbye to her friends and approached her mother.

"Mum, do you have to moan in front of my friends? It's so embarrassing" Ella asked as she opened the passenger side door and climbed in.

"I don't care if it is embarrassing or not but if you came out on time and didn't walk so slowly then it wouldn't of happened" Zoe said as she climbed in to the driver seat and shut the door.

"Whatever, oh actually Mum before I forget tomorrow we are meant to follow one of our parents at work and see how they contribute to society"

"So you chose me and not your dad?" Zoe asked as she started the engine.

"No, I chose your job over dads, dad's job is just boring at least yours has more action" Ella said as she watched her mother's reaction.

"Dad probably won't let you watch me as it is dangerous but I will ask when he gets home tonight alright"

"Ok, it starts properly tomorrow, they did tell us on Friday but after that accident thing I didn't know so it is kind of short notice"

"Alright, when we get home I will ring your father and ask him" Zoe drove off and headed home with both girls in tow.

They arrived home and had diner in piece no arguing or fighting, Savannah went to bed early as she was tried and Ella was dying to hear what her father's thoughts were on her following Zoe at work for a couple of days this week.

Zoe dialled Nicks number who answered on the first ring as Zoe never phoned unless it was an emergency.

"Zoe, is everything alright?" Nick asked concerned

"Yeah everything is fine; I actually phoned to ask something"

"Oh alright, what is it?"

"well Ella has just told me that this week her year are having follow your parents at work day and she told me that she had chosen to follow my job over yours" Zoe wasn't sure how to say the last bit without upsetting Nick.

"Well I don't think it would be a good Idea to follow you as you will be busy and it would be dangerous"

"Oh please Nick she has her heart set on it" Zoe said as she looked at Ella's upset face

"Please daddy" Ella shouted so Nick could hear and which he did.

"Ok but if there is any sign of trouble and she misbehaves then she is spending the rest of the time following me round"

"I think you have just made your daughters day" Zoe said cheerfully

"Thank you thank you thank you" Ella sang out in a cheerful and excited way.

"Alright you're happy good now please will you go to bed" Zoe asked Ella who nodded in agreement as Zoe was still on the phone to Nick. Zoe kissed Ella goodnight and dumped herself down on the sofa talking to Nick.

"How long have you got until you finish as I miss you "Zoe said as she loved hearing the sound of Nick's voice.

"I am just finishing up now actually so I will be home in half an hour and I miss you too"

Zoe hung up the phone and decided to change into a nice night dress and curled up on the sofa waiting for Nick to come home.

Just as he promised Nick arrived home and Greeted Zoe with a kiss and collapsed on the sofa next to Zoe and cuddled Zoe who was happy to have her Nick home.

"Are you sure it is alright for Ella to be with me tomorrow "Zoe asked as she kissed Nicks cheek.

"I'm sure she and you will be fine tomorrow" and with that Nick helped Zoe up and they went to bed as they had a worrying day tomorrow.

**I hope to update again on Friday , just to let you all know. Sorry I know this was rather boring and I do apologise.**


	11. Follow your parents at Work pt2Amigas

**Author's Note: Thank you yet again for your wonderful reviews which I truly love getting in my inbox and that really makes my day. I'm glad that you liked the build up chapter to this one and I hope you will like this one. All mistakes are my own which I apologise if there are several mistakes and I will try to change them when I get the time. Well I hope you enjoy. In this story I have put Linda's niece Britney at the same age as Ella which is 10/11 years old which I know in casualty she is much older.**

**Thank you once again to all my faithful readers who always review when I've just updated. God bless you all and you know who you are.**

Ella woke up to a miserable rainy day but that did not dampen her mood as she was super excited to be working with her mother and she did not want to let her mother down by breaking the rules and not touching and break anything like she used to when she was little and she had to come to work with her parents as they couldn't get a baby sitter.

Ella stretched and yawned as she looked at the time on her hello kitty alarm clock which read 7:30am and she jumped out of bed and rushed to her wardrobe and started looking through her clothes for something to wear today. Ella spent 20 minutes trying on clothes and finally decided on dark blue skinny jeans and flowery greenish top with flat green ballet slipper type shoes. Ella was pleased with her choice and sat on her bed and watched a bit of TV.

Savannah heard Ella rummage through her clothes as she wasn't particularly quite and so she rushed into her room and saw that Ella had picked out an outfit and not her school uniform.

"Why aren't you going to wear your uniform to school today, does that mean I can wear what I want?" Savannah asked as she sat on Ella's unmade bed.

"No silly, I am going to work with mum today while you are at school that's why I am not going to be wearing my uniform" Ella laughed at her younger sister as she was really cute sometimes when they weren't fighting.

Nick woke up to find the house nice and quiet which was weird as Ella and Savannah were usually at each other throats and that woke him and Zoe in the morning. Nick looked to his left to see that Zoe was fast asleep. The sight of Zoe sleeping peacefully Nick took a few moments to look at the amazing woman next to him. After a few moments Zoe began to stir and she opened her eyes to find Nick looking up at her which made her smile.

"Morning Zo" Nick kissed Zoe

"Were you watching me sleep again Nick you weirdo "Zoe laughed

"I was and I can't help it you're so beautiful"

"Oh shut up you big softy" Zoe kissed Nick as she stretched.

A few moments later Nick and Zoe were up and making breakfast for the big day ahead of them.

"Morning girls "Nick said as he saw the girls sitting at the dining table eating their breakfast quietly

"Morning dad" Ella said before she took a mouthful of cereal

"Morning daddy" Savannah said as she smiled at her father.

"Right Ella, today you are meant to be following me round and I wanted to say I want to on your best behaviour and no aggravating the patients do you understand" Zoe said sternly in her doctor voice she used at work.

"Ok Mum and yes I understand" Ella rolled her eyes at her mother in annoyance.

"Mum, can I come to work with you and dad like Ella" Savannah pleaded

"Oh sweetheart you can't come yet you're not old enough "Zoe said tenderly

They all finished their breakfasts and decided to get ready. Ella and Savannah went to their rooms and got changed. Zoe and Nick took their turns in having a quick shower. Zoe picked a nice smart green and grey dress with a nice pair of high heels like always.

Finally everyone was ready to go. All 4 Jordan's left the house; Nick took Savannah to school whilst Zoe took Ella with her. Zoe parker her mini cooper in her reserved space and turned the engine off and they both got out of the car Zoe locked it and took hold of Ella's hand and they walked into the ED together and was greeted by everyone.

"Hi everyone, this is mine and Nick's eldest daughter Ella if any of you didn't know already" Zoe said as she put her arm around Ella's shoulders.

Ella said a shy "Hello" to everyone as she was rather nervous as everyone was looking at her.

"Are you here to see what your mother does and then do a report about it?" Tess asked as she smiled at Ella who nodded in agreement.

Linda came rushing in with her niece Britney closely behind her. Ella and Britney gave each other evils as they weren't sure of each other but Ella thought she was better because her mother was a doctor where as Linda was only a nurse.

"I know sorry I am late, oh this is my niece Britney if those of you don't know" Linda said as she looked at her niece with a huge smile.

"Why did you bring me here anyway, you're not my mother so why should I follow you round" Britney snapped in her strong scouse accent.

"Hey there's no need for that "Lenny shouted as he knew how Britney had been treating Linda since he started dating Linda.

Everyone stood in silence as they weren't sure what to say or do after Britney's out burst.

"Right come on Ella" Zoe directed Ella to the staffroom where Zoe opened her locker and placed her bag, coat and Ella's coat in her locker.

"Mum, why does that girl speak to Linda like that" Ella asked

"Oh, it's a long story" Zoe said as she shut her locker and placed her stethoscope round her shoulders.

"Right, we are just going to sit at reception for a few moments while I sort paper work, boring I know".

Ella and Zoe passed Linda and Britney as they headed for reception and Britney and Linda headed for resus. Britney stuck her tongue out at Ella who just gave Britney one of her father's glares at her as if to say "How childish".

Zoe sat on one of the stools and Ella sat beside her and watched as her mother filled out some paper work. Ella became bored and started spinning round on the stool which caught big Mac's attention and Ella jumped off the stool and walked over to Big Mac with a bored look on her face. Zoe was in to her paper work that she did not notice Ella had left her.

"Hey what's that face for?" Big Mac asked as Ella leant on the side of the desk.

"How am I meant to tell others what my mother does when all she's doing is paper work" Ella whined.

"I might as well of been following dad"

"I know but, that's how it works here and until something comes in most doctors finish their paper work and I am sure that something will come a long" Big Mac said as he walked off leaving Ella standing there looking round the reception area.

Nick arrived and looked to be in a bit of a hurry but he saw Zoe sitting at a desk at reception hoping Ella was doing ok.

"Where's Ella "Nick asked as he walked over to Zoe who said "she's right here" But Zoe panicked as Ella was nowhere to be scene.

"Ella "Zoe called and lucky enough Ella came rushing over.

"What the hell did I tell you a million times" Zoe said as she grabbed Ella's shoulders and shook her slightly to get a response from Ella which worked.

"I'm sorry but paper work was boring and I was talking to Big Mac before he had to go" Ella said.

"Don't wonder off again without telling your mother ok?" Nick said as he kissed Ella's head. Ella nodded in agreement.

Nick gave Zoe one of his faces as if to say don't let that happen again which angered Zoe and she let out a sigh as soon as Nick walked away. Ella's luck was changing as a new patient arrived who had been in a car accident that had broken her fibula and tibia of the right leg where the other car had crashed into the lady.

"Right, what have we got Dixie?" Zoe asked as she reached the trolley as they were wheeling her into resus. Ella followed her mother and watched her every move as began to treat the lady. Ella wondered over to the other side of the bed and stood closely to the lady's head and saw that she was conscious so she started to speak to her to try and get her to say her name for Zoe as no one knew her name as she didn't speak much English.

"Hola me nombre es Ella, cual es su nombre " Ella asked in Spanish in hope she might get something,which worked as the woman told Ella her name was Maria Fernandez .

Ella tried speaking in English again to see if Maria could understand.

"My mum is Dr Hanna and she is treating you now and she will look after you" Ella smiled and saw that Maria had understood her and smiled and held out her hand for Ella to hold.

Zoe was watching Ella closely while she was treating the lady and Zoe was taken back at how good Ella was with her patient.

"Mum, this lady is Maria Fernandez and she is Spanish" Ella beamed as she was rather proud of herself.

"Oh brilliant, well done sweetheart, Right everyone we have a name this is Maria Fernandez" Zoe told the staff who were helping her.

"Qunato anos Tienes?, eres un estudiante?" Ella asked Maria who told Ella that she is 25 years old and she was a student.

"Mum, Maria is 25 years old and a student if that helps" Ella said as she held on tight to Maria's hand and told " It's going to be fine and you are in good hands".

Zoe smiled at Ella as she was rather proud of her daughter at how brave and a caring young lady she was turning into right in front of her.

**Sorry this isn't probably what you are expecting but I thought I would have a nice and caring Ella for once. I am sorry if any of you are Spanish and I have missed out things but this isn't my computer and I don't know how to change it to Spanish if you know what I mean lol. Ella will be naughty in the next chapter or the one after that so don't sorry and Britney will be in the next chapter encouraging Ella to play tricks and be naughty. You know what to do .P.s Ell a gets her spanish from school as she is studying the language for BUTTONS10 who asked.**


	12. Ella and Britney's wonderland

**Author's notes: Thank you all each and everyone of you very much for your lovely reviews as always . I am pleased that you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter. I had several alternatives for this chapter but I decided on this one as I could carry on more from this one rather than the others. Like always the mistakes are all mine. Please Enjoy.**

Ella still held on to Maria's hand even though Zoe had finished treating her as she was stable and was to be taken to a ward.

"I see you have met my daughter Ella" Zoe said as she stood next to Ella and placed her hand on her back to show that she was proud of Ella.

"Si, amazing girl you have their Dr Hanna" Maria said in her thick Spanish accent as she squeezed Ella's hand which made Ella smile.

"Thank you very much Maria" Zoe said as she looked proudly at her beautiful and caring daughter.

"Mum you mean Muchas gracias" Ella laughed and Maria smiled.

"Right well I am sorry but we both have to go but I will come back to check on you"

Ella let go of Maria's hand and said she will be back for sure to make sure she was ok. Ella followed her mother who walked out of resus but stopped outside and pulled Ella into a tight embrace which Ella was not expecting.

"Mum, what are you doing" Ella said as she patted her mother's back unsure what to do.

Zoe let go of Ella and said "I am so proud of you" was all Zoe could manage as she began to cry but wiped her eyes so her mascara didn't smudge.

"Mum, can I go for a break as I am really hungry" Ella changed the subject as she wasn't very good at taking compliments sometimes.

Zoe looked at her watch which read 1:30pm and was shocked how quick the time had gone.

"Of course you can sweetheart" Zoe walked Ella to the staffroom and told her she got an hour lunch if she wanted and when she was done to come and find her which was either at the reception desk or resus which Ella agreed.

Zoe was just about to leave the staffroom when Ella called out "actually Mum, wait "which made Zoe turn round and faced Ella

"Can I have some money for the vending machine please" Ella asked innocently

Zoe willingly went and unlocked her locker and grabbed her purse and took out a few coins and handed them to Ella who smiled at her mother.

"I don't want you to eat too much sugary things as it makes you hyperactive which is not what I need right now and I want some change back too missy"

"Ok thank you mum" Ella said as Zoe walked out the room to do her rounds.

Ella made her way over to the vending machine and picked out a packet of crisps and a drink and some skittles. Ella still had some money over so she decided to save it for later. Ella carried her food back into the staffroom but stopped in the door way as she saw Britney was also on her lunch. Ella quietly took a seat on the soft sofa and began eating her lunch but noticed that Britney was only eating handmade sandwiches and a ready drink from home which made Ella feel bad as she had the money her mother had given her.

"What the hell are you looking at you spoilt brat" Britney snapped

"Apparently nothing" Ella said as she gave Britney evils.

"Just because your parents are doctors don't you think you are better than me" Britney said as she got up and wondered over to Ella who also got up to show Britney she wasn't scared of her which she wasn't and Ella can stand up for herself which she got from her feisty mother.

"At least my parents are doctors who earn more money and not a nurse who clearly doesn't make as much money by the look of your food" Ella said rather cocky.

"Who the hell do you think you are" Britney snapped but decided she wasn't worth it and went back to her seat and carried on eating her lunch.

Ella and Britney carried on eating in silence until Ella spoke and broke the deadly silence.

"I have some money left that mum gave me and I can see that you aren't enjoying that sandwich much and I was wondering if you wanted something from the machine instead" Ella pointed towards the vending machine.

"What the hell, why would you want to buy me food after I have been horrible to you" Britney sounded shocked by Ella's offer.

"Well if you don't want it then fine, enjoy your peanut butter sandwich or whatever the fowl thing is you got there" Ella shrugged her shoulders.

Britney laughed for the first time as she knew Ella was speaking the truth. Ella laughed too because hearing Britney laughing made her laugh. Ella and Britney raided the vending machine and carried all their goodies back to the staffroom and began stuffing their faces full of all sorts of sweets and crisps.

Linda decided to check on her niece as it had been a while since she let her go on her break. Linda peeked through the gap in the door to see Ella and Britney giggling and stuffing their faces which made Linda smile as she knew how hard it was for Britney to make new friends as she had trouble trusting people. Linda walked away content and headed back to work.

Half an hour or so later Britney and Ella became bored and both agreed that they wanted to go for a wonder as they both had plenty of time left on their lunch breaks. Ella and Britney crept around the corner to see if Zoe or Linda were there and lucky for them they weren't so they carried on as they munched on crisps and fizzy sweets . They both were told to leave as they were upsetting patients.

"Fine whatever, we are leaving " Britney said in her strong liverpudlian accent as she grabbed Ella and they left.

A few floors later Ella and Britney found an empty ward with all the equipment including gas. Britney fiddled with the gas until it made a funny noise and Ella laughed as she knew what Britney was getting at. Britney tried the gas and found that it was working perfectly and she offered it to Ella who hesitated but then snatched it out of Britney's hand and had took her turn. Britney began to laugh as she felt the gas taking affect and made her all giggly as if she was drunk. Ella took another turn on the gas and began to feel it kick in and she began Giggling and acting silly and jumping on the empty beds and nearly falling off the beds as her vision became blurred a bit but that didn't stop her.

Back at the reception Zoe was unaware that Ella was a few floors above bouncing on beds and taking turns on the gas. Ella and Britney's luck was about to run out as Big Mac used that empty floor frequently to store unused wheelchairs and old equipment.

Big Mac heard the sound of young girl's laughter so; he followed and found Ella and Britney bouncing on the beds as high as a kites.

"Girls what are you doing up here?" Big Mac said as approached them but noticed that both their pupils were dilated.

"Good god your parents are going to kill me, Right girls time to go" Big Mac took hold of Ella and Britney and forced them down stairs.

Linda had her back to the stairs and was busy sorting out a patient who clearly had been waiting a while but they were rudely interrupted by Big Mac who pulled Britney over to show Linda what state she was in.

"Oh my god Britney what the hell have you been doing "Linda asked as she could see that Britney was not on this planet right now.

"Well I am going to have to leave you with her as I have this one to take care of" Big Mac pointed to a fidgety Ella who was also clearly not on this planet too.

"Alright thank you Big Mac" Linda said as she dragged Britney into the staffroom.

Big Mac kept a tight hold on Ella until he found Zoe who was at reception typing away but stopped instantly as she saw Big Mac approaching with Ella who clearly was not herself as she was fidgety and talking gibberish.

"I found this one with Britney bouncing around on empty beds on the 3rd floor and they both clearly had something as you can clearly see" Big Mac said as he gave Zoe Ella

"Well thank you Big Mac" Zoe said calmly.

"Ella what the hell have you been doing and what have t taken?" Zoe shined a light in Ella's eye as she could her pupils were dilated.

"Mum, I don't feel well..." and with that Ella was sick all over Zoe who was not pleased one bit but was horrified as Ella fainted and fell to the floor.


	13. Ella's Report

**Author's Notes; thank you yet again for your amazing reviews which make my day and I am pleased that you liked the last chapter. I thought I would do Ella being nice one minute then change to mean the next just like a normal teenager when she is with friends. I just wanted to add that I am not in the medical profession so I apologise that there may be mistakes and doesn't make that much sense but I will try my best. I hope this chapter is good and that you will like it.**

"I need some help here please" Zoe called as she was holding on to Ella and her work colleagues came rushing over as they saw Ella faint and fall to the floor.

Big Mac came rushing over and lifted her into his arms and carried her into resus and placed her on a bed. Zoe followed closely behind as she was still in shock.

"Right can we get a line in please Tess" Zoe Asked as she shown a light into Ella's eyes to see if there were any signs of her waking up. Tess nodded and did as she was asked.

Linda left Britney who had fallen asleep and came rushing into resus as she heard that Ella had fainted.

"Oh god, Zoe I am so sorry" Linda said as she came rushing over to help. Zoe ignored Linda's last comment and barked an order at her.

"Get full blood gas please Linda "Zoe decided to add please because it wasn't Linda's fault that Ella was laying in the bed before them both unconscious.

Lind nodded and did as she was told. Zoe stayed by her daughter and held her hand and removed lose strands of hair form her face.

"Oh god Ella what happened to you" Zoe asked quietly as she stroked Ella's cheek.

"She is stable and her Gcs 6 and she is tachy Cardic maybe an ECG?" Charlie asked as she placed a hand on Zoe's shoulder as comforting gesture.

"What, oh yeah of course" Zoe nodded as she could hardly speak at the moment.

"What the hell am I going to tell your father" Zoe said to Ella as she let a few tears fall.

Tess came over and placed her arm around Zoe who just broke down and cried her eyes out.

A couple of hours later Zoe was pacing back and forwards by Ella's bed as she waited patiently for her baby girl to wake up.

"Zoe you need to take a break your driving us crazy and your driving yourself crazy pacing like that" Charlie said as took the notes of the bottom of Ella's bed and checked that everything is alright and placed it back at the bottom of the bed. Zoe just ignored Charlie and continued to pace.

An hour or so later Zoe was at the sink washing away the sick on her top in the resus standing with Charlie and Tess who were doing checks on equipment and when they all heard coughing and rushed over to Ella's bed to see that she was slowly waking up.

"M...u...m" Ella managed to say but her voice was a little raspy and dry.

"Yes I am here sweetheart" Zoe took hold of Ella's hand and held it tight.

"What Happened, why am I here" Ella said as she took in her surroundings and looked at her arm which and a Iv line in.

"You fainted and were out for a while" Zoe said tenderly as she didn't want to frighten her.

The resus doors swung open with such force to reveal a fuming looking Nick as he stormed over to where Zoe was and saw that Ella was in hospital bed with an IV line in.

"What the hell happened Zoe, you were meant to be looking after" Nick whispered as he didn't want to argue in front of Ella Nick stood next to Zoe and placed his arm around her but Zoe pushed it off

As she clearly was annoyed as Nick was accusing her of not looking after Ella so she walked off to calm down but stopped because Ella called out "Mum don't leave" Ella held out her hand for Zoe to come back and hold.

Nick gave Zoe a "we will talk about this later" Sort of look which Zoe was not looking forward to as she knew they will end up shouting.

"What happened Ella, can you remember?" Nick asked as he covered Ella's free had with his own.

"Well I only remember wondering around on my break with Britney and then we ..." Ella paused as she was too worried to say the next bit.

"It's ok I won't get angry I promise" Nick said as placed a kiss on the top of Ella's head.

"Ok ... Well we both found some gas and we took turns of trying it and then Big Mac found us and took us to mum and Linda but then I don't remember the rest and I have to say my vision was all blurry anyway and then I woke up here" Ella looked at both her parents as they both hadn't said anything.

"Alright sweetheart thank you for telling us the truth"

"Mum I'm sorry I didn't mean to do any of that but I wanted Britney to like me" Ella looked at Zoe who did not look happy.

"Alright sweetheart I shall forgive you but you have to promise that you will not do anything like that again because you worried me sick and lucky Big Mac found you both as it would have been highly dangerous if you carried on with the gas"

"Ok I promise and I'm sorry mum and sorry dad, I am going to die?" Ella said rather worried.

"No of course you won't and it was thanks to your mother's quick thinking that you are ok" Nick said as he looked at Zoe who raised an eyebrow.

"I am sorry but I am going to have to go as I am due at a meeting right but I will check on you when I am finished alright" Nick placed a kiss on Ella cheek and walked over the other side to were Zoe was and he Kissed Zoe on her cheek and walked away.

Linda came back into the room with a nervous Britney who stood gobsmacked as she saw Ella lying in a hospital bed.

"Britney has something she would like to say to you both" Linda shoved Britney forward.

"I am sorry Dr Hanna for making Ella do all those things and I am sorry Ella that I have gotten you into trouble and that you are in that bed because of me" Britney looked down as she was too embarrassed.

" It's alright Britney , you didn't make me do any of that, I did it because I wanted to and I could of said no but I wanted you to like me" Ella said as she smiled at Britney who was smiling back.

"I already liked you Ella even though I never showed it"

"Thank you for apologising I appreciate that"

"I am sorry Zoe for everything that happened today" Linda said as she felt she had hurt her good friend.

"It's alright and the main thing is that Ella is ok" Zoe smiled at Linda who gave a weak smile back.

A couple of hours later Zoe said it was alright for Ella to be discharged so they both decided to call it a day and left the ED. Zoe text Nick. **Nick, I said Ella could be discharged as her results came back clear and ok so picking Savannah up and then heading home. Love you Zo. Xxxx **Nick text Zoe back straight away.

**Zo, I am sorry for getting angry with you earlier but I was in shock, Love you **

**Early the next day**

Ella was at school waiting for her turn to give her report on her day following her mother.

Zoe was working today and Nick had the day off as he had to work the evening shift so Nick gave Zoe full excess to his office for the day to finish of unfinished paper work when a video appeared on the screen so Zoe clicked on the link.

**Hi, my name is Ella Jordan, my mum is Dr Hanna and she works as clinical doctor in Holby General. I bet you think you know what my mum does, that she just treats people for a living .that's what I thought too, but I was wrong, It's like putting together a puzzle sometimes, there's just one piece that won't fit and if that's all my mum did, put a puzzle together, that'd be really cool, but it's not. I think it is safe to say that my mum is determined to be the best at what she does and she's very committed to the job. She goes home at night just like everybody else, but t she never really stops. They do a lot of different things at the hospital but they all have one goal: to find out what happened so that the right person is held accountable. I finally understand what my mother does and I am proud to be her daughter.**

A single tear rolled down Zoe's cheek and at that moment Zoe knew she was very proud of her eldest daughter.


	14. they say sport is good for you

**Author's notes: a huge thank you to you all again for your lovely reviews as always .I 'm pleased that you liked the last chapter and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I will do more Savannah, Zoe and Nick moments for XxTassBxX would like to see them together but I did have this already typed up but in the next chapters I will make that happen. All mistakes are mine unfortunately lol. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I am not sure this is very good.**

The ED was very quiet today so Zoe decided to stay in Nick's office catching up on mountains of paper work which was the down side to being a doctor.

Nick was at home catching up on sleep as he had a busy night last night as he was rushed off his feet with patient after patient which he thought was never going to end when all he wanted do was see Zoe as he missed her and again he missed her as his shift finished Zoe had already started hers. Nick grabbed his mobile and turned it on silent so his sleep wouldn't be interrupted.

Ella was in the middle of her maths lesson whilst Savannah was just starting PE and today they were playing tennis outside as the weather was pure sunshine not a cloud in the sky.

"Right Girls grab a racket and a ball and then come and see me" the teacher said as she watched the girls grab rackets and ball and came rushing over to her waiting instructions on what to do next.

After all the girls had gotten their rackets and balls the teacher led them to the courts where she paired them up.

"Ok let's have Savannah, Emma, ruby and Lacey" over hear the teacher pointed.

Once the teacher had placed all girls with partners she came back to Savannah's group and told them they could chose who they wanted to play with.

Savannah chose to play against Lacey so they began to play and everything was going smoothly and the girls were giggling and having fun when Lacey hit the ball rather heard and hit Savannah on the head with it which sent her flying to the floor. Lacey screamed as Savannah wasn't moving. The teacher heard an ear splitting scream and came rushing over to find Savannah laying on the court with a lump on her head the size of an egg and not moving.

"Savannah can you hear me" Miss Jones said as she bend down to check Savannah was breathing.

"Ok Lacey can you stay with Savannah while I will call an ambulance" Lacey nodded as Miss Jones rushed off towards the reception building of the school.

"Savannah, I'm sorry if you can hear me" lacey said as she bent down and took hold of Savannah's hand.

The whole class began to crowd around to see what was going on and who was on the floor. Everyone gasped as they saw who the person was laying on the floor.

Miss Jones came rushing over to see if there was any change in Savannah but when she got there Savannah had not moved. A few moments later Jeff and Dixie came rushing over as they were told by Miss Jones that it was one of her pupils.

"Ok, who have we got here?" Jeff asked as he approached the crowd. "My god Dix it's Savannah Jordan" Jeff bent down to see that Savannah was completely unconscious.

"Oh god how do we tell Zoe and do you think it's a good idea to let her treat her" Dixie said as she put an IV line in Savannahs lifeless arm.

"I think we will have see what happens mate" Jeff said as he slid a stretch board/trolley underneath Savannah.

"What happened to her?" Dixie asked savannah's group of friends.

"Well we were playing Tennis when I hit the ball to hard which hit Savannah straight in the head" Lacey said as she began to cry

"It's alright sweetheart, it wasn't entirely your fault and I am sure Savannah won't blame you anyway" Jeff said as they both began wheeling Savannah to the ambulance.

"I will come with you but I will just take care of my class and then be with you" Miss Jones said as she began rounding up her class and leading them into the building to another class to be looked after whilst she stayed with Savannah.

"Jeff she's very tachy Cardic and her blood pressure has dropped and her stats are dropping the second so I hope that lady hurries up" Dixie said rather concerned about little Savannah.

Finally a few moments later Miss Jones joined them in the ambulance and they began to drive off to the hospital.

"Jeff darling can you step on it, she's very unstable and her breathing is becoming weaker which is not good for a girl her age" Dixie said as she pushed more fluids.

"Oh god is she going to be ok and how the hell do I tell her parents"

Back at the ED Zoe had finally finished her mountain of paper work and was waiting at reception as she was told that a young girl from St Mary's academy was on her way here.

Slam went the doors of the ED when Dixie bought in their latest patient "Ok guys we have ..."Dixie stopped as soon as she was Zoe approaching them.

"Hi ... Miss Jones right" Zoe said as she saw here coming in with them.

"We have Savannah Jordan, hit by a tennis ball in the head and she has been unconscious throughout" Jeff said as he had to finish what Dixie couldn't finish.

"What name did you just say?" Zoe said as she got a good look at the patient.

Zoe just stood there clearly in the state of shock so Lenny took over and rushed them over to resus and began lifting her off the bed.

Tess came rushing over as Zoe tried entering the resus but was stopped and taken to the staffroom and placed on the sofa.

"Tess let me in resus now "Zoe ordered as she began pacing the staffroom.

"What it taking them so long to treat her" Zoe asked as she was panicking.

Half an hour later Lenny came into the staffroom to give Zoe the good news that Savannah will be fine but she had a nasty hit to the head and that she will need to be monitored and stay in overnight just as a precaution.

"Fine, thank you can I see her now please?" Zoe asked as she rushed out the door and stormed into resus.

Zoe was shocked at the large lump on Savannah's little head. Savannah turned her head to see who had come in nearly climbed out the bed to run into her mother's arms.

"oh baby , what happened?" Zoe asked as she took a closer look at the large lump which made Savannah turn her head away in pain.

"I was playing tennis and then I got hit but, it was an accident, mum I'm scared as they told me I will have to stay the night"

"It's alright sweetheart I will be with you but, I will be right back" Zoe kissed savannah and left the room and rushed to Nick's office to call him.

Zoe called Nick several times and eventually answered on the seventh time.

"Is everything alright Zo?"

"Nick Savannah's here with a bad head injury please come as Savannah needs you and I need you Nick" Zoe sounded frightened which worried Nick as Zoe was never frightened by anything.

"I will be right there, I will have to drop Ella off to your mum's, and do you think she will mind?"

"No I don't think so but please hurry" Zoe hung up the phone. Zoe backed herself against the wall and slid down the wall and just let tears fall as she reached the floor and just sobbed and let the tears fall making tracks. "Please hurry Nick I need you" Zoe whispered.

**I hope you liked that and if so you know what to do :-). I know I am cruel making both children being injured and I am sorry but it will get better for the Jordan's.**


	15. Fragile

**Author's notes: I know I always start with thanking you all for your lovely reviews but without you all I wouldn't be writing this story which I cannot imagine not doing now. Well I am pleased that you liked that chapter as I wasn't 100% sure about it to be honest. Like always all mistakes are mine own sadly. I hope you will like this one too. Well enjoy .**

Nick hung up the phone after the panic call from Zoe and began to rush round the house for things that Zoe, Ella and Savannah will need. Nick didn't like going into Ella's room but she will need things for staying at her grandmother's house tonight so he began grabbing things like a fresh school uniform, Pyjamas and other things she may need. Nick rushed out of Ella's room and began grabbing things for Savannah. Nick found Savannahs comfort toy on her made bed the toy is well used and washed small soft cat which Savannah has had since she was born and sometimes slept with when she was scared or worried. Nick grabbed Mr. sleepy as Savannah called him and placed it into the bag with the rest if Savannah's things. Nick hurried to his and Zoe's bed room and grabbed things Zoe might need. Once Nick was sure he grabbed everything he grabbed his car keys and jacket and rushed out the door with all a couple of bags and head for his car. Once Nick was inside the car he started the engine and drove off towards the school ready to pick Ella up. Nick waiting outside the gates for Ella who came out to find her father waiting for her but something was wrong Ella could sense it as soon as she approached her father.

"Hi dad, what's going on?"Ella placed her school bag on the back seat and slammed the door shut and climbed in the passenger seat and closed the door.

"Hi sweetheart, well your sister was taken to hospital for a head injury and she needs to stay overnight and well I hope you won't mind but you'll have to stay at your grandmother's for the night"

"Oh my god dad, Is Savannah alright?" Ella asked as she was rather worried about her sister even though they fight like cat and mouse.

"Yeah she is alright but she because she has a head injury she needs to stay overnight just as a precaution" Nick took hold of Ella's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze even though Nick was panicking inside he had to remain calm for Ella.

"Ok, well will she be home when I get back from school tomorrow?"

"Yeah I am sure she will be but, I can't say for definite until I have seen her injury alright" Nick started the car and headed for Joan Hanna's house which was not far from the school.

Ella and Nick arrived at Joan's house and knocked on the door waiting for Joan to answer. Whilst they waited Ella looked at up at her dad and then threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. A few moments later Joan opened the door to find Ella holding on to Nick something Ella hardly did anymore now she was getting older.

"Hi Ella sweetheart" Joan said to Ella who clearly was not letting go of her father.

"Hi Joan, we have a favour to ask and I hope you won't mind but , Savannah is in hospital because she has a head injury and that's all I know but they want to keep her in overnight and of course me and Zoe want to be with her" Nick told his mother in-law

"Oh good heavens I hope Savannah is alright and of course I don't mind and you don't have to ask" Joan said as he looked at her son in-law.

"Oh thank you so much Joan, we will let you know how everything is when we know ourselves"

"Right Ella you're going to have to let go of me sweetheart" Nick said as he tried to prise Ella of him. Nick finally managed to prise Ella off him.

"Ok, thanks again and I better get going" Nick walked down the path way but turned round to see Ella trying to fight her way free and ran to her father.

"Dad no, don't leave me I want to come with you, dad!" Ella screamed at the top of her lungs which was upsetting Nick so he just got in the car and drove off leaving Ella screaming and Joan trying to drag her inside along with her night bag.

Back at the ED Zoe forced herself to get up off the floor and wipe her eyes so Savannah couldn't see that she had been crying. Zoe looked at the time on her watch decided she should go back to savannah as she needed her mother right now. Zoe took a deep breath and then left the office and headed for resus but was told by Lenny that she had been moved to children's ward. Zoe entered the children's ward to find Linda was keeping Savannah Company which made her smile.

"Mummy, I'm tired can I go to sleep?" Savannah asked looking at her mother who smiled and told her it would be ok.

"Can you stay with me mummy" Zoe nodded and decided to climb on Ella's bed and hold her little frightened girl close to her. Zoe took her high heels and climbed on to Savannahs bed and held her until she fell asleep. Zoe began to drift off as she was exhausted from all the crying.

Nick parked in his reserved space next to Zoe's mini cooper. Nick couldn't get Ella screaming his name out of his head as he replayed that over and over again feeling bad leaving her in that state. Nick took a deep breath and entered the ED and was greeted by Charlie and Tess who told him that they were sorry about savannah and that she was now on the children's ward so Nick thanked Tess and Charlie and the whole team for their support and for taking care of Savannah.

Nick took the elevator to the children's ward and found Savannah fast asleep wrapped in her mother's arms. Zoe was fast sleep with her head resting on Savannahs and Nick saw the huge lump on poor Savannah's little head so he looked round to take his eyes from the lump that's when he spotted Zoe's High heels lying on the floor which made Nick laugh as Zoe never usually took of her heels for anything unless they were hurting her. Nick sat down on a chair that was left by the side of the bed and placed the overnight bag beside him and took out Mr sleepy and placed him on Savannah's lap. Nick placed a kiss on Savannah's cheek and Kissed Zoe's cheek and removed lose strands of hair from her face which made her frown in her sleep and Nick laughed and just stayed watching over his baby girl and the love of his life they both looked so fragile.


	16. Keep making me laugh

Author's notes: Thank you once again for your amazing reviews . I am pleased that you liked the last chapter .well that's all and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. This chapter is just a quick update so I am sorry if this is rather boring but I was sort of stuck on how to go from the last chapter. I think once Savannah is better that Zoe will be back to her feisty self. I have watched old Nick and Zoe clips and I wish they were still together they were fabulous together and I won't be happy if Zoe goes with Dylan sorry just wanted to say lol.

Nick fell asleep in the chair next to the bed but began to stir and open his eyes and took in his surroundings remembering that he was in the children's ward. Nick looked to his left to see that Zoe was beginning to wake up. Nick got up and stood by Zoe and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Nick you came" was all Zoe could say

"Of course I came, you had me worried Zoe"

"You bought along Mr sleepy too, oh Nick Jordan I love you"

Zoe carefully let go of Savannah and began to stretch because where she slept in the same position for ages her body was aching. Zoe stood up and wrapped her arms around Nick and held on to him as if he was going to disappear. Nick held on to Zoe and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Zoe, Savannah is going to be fine, come on now" Nick told Zoe as he rubbed her back.

Zoe just let it all out and began to try her heart out now she felt safe wrapped in Nicks arms. Nick felt helpless as Zoe was sobbing her heart out and he couldn't do anything but just hold her tight. Finally Zoe's tears subsided and she let go of Nick and looked up to him as she was a lot shorter without her heels so she had to tiptoe to kiss Nick on the lips. Zoe ended the kiss as it was hurting her to keep stretching up so Nick took the chair by the bed and opened his arms and patted his legs for Zoe to sit on his lap which she did and they stayed like that as they watched their daughters chest move up and down with each breath as they waited for her to wake up.

Savannah began to stir but she panicked as she couldn't remember where she was and why she was there.

"Mum" Savannah screamed as she began to try and get out of the bed.

Zoe jumped of Nicks lap and sat on Savannah's bed and began to sooth her which did the trick as she began to relax.

"It's alright baby mum and dad are here, look what dad brought with him from home" Zoe said as she grabbed Mr. sleepy and held him out in front of Savannah to grab.

"Mr sleepy, thank you daddy" Savannah said as she hugged Mr sleepy tight to her chest. Nick got up and sat on the edge of the bed next to Zoe and placed his around Zoe's back and smiled as he watched his daughter cuddle her comfort toy.

"What happened Savannah?"Nick asked tenderly

"I was playing tennis with Lacey and she hit the ball hard and it hit me in the head" Savannah smiled and pointed to her head where the lump had gone down considerably.

"When can I go home daddy?" Savannah asked

"Not yet sweetheart" nick told Savannah. Nick noticed that Zoe was rather quiet and not saying very much which was not like her at all.

"Zoe go and take a break and grab a coffee you look tired and in much need of coffee" Nick said as he rubbed Zoe's back.

"I could do with a break" Zoe got up off the bed and bend down and placed her high heels back on and took her pager off as it was digging into her back and tossed it over to Nick who just about caught it. Nick watched as Zoe walked towards the door running her hands through her black shiny bob as she did so and left the room.

"Daddy where's Ella?"

"She's at your grandmother's for the night but, you will see her tomorrow ok?" Savannah nodded but cried out in pain as it hurt her to move her head like that.

Nick jumped up off the bed and grabbed Savannah's chart to see what pain relief they had given her and when she is due another.

As soon as Zoe closed the door she leant again a wall and let out a deep breath and tried to recompose herself. There was a coffee machine round the corner so Zoe grabbed herself a double espresso and took a seat outside and took sips of her coffee. Zoe took out her mobile and dialled her mother number to make sure Ella was alright as Nick didn't say anything about how Ella was.

Joan Hannah answered on the 3rd ring "Hello"

"Hi Mum it's me just checking to see how Ella is"

"Oh Zoe Hi darling How's Savannah doing?, to be honest Ella was in a right state when Nick left her but she's calmed down but all she has been doing is laying on the sofa wrapped in a blanket and she is refusing to eat anything" Joan said sounding worried.

"She's fine and the swelling has gone down and Nick's with her now, oh you're kidding, maybe if I can talk to her" Zoe asked hoping the answer was yes

"Ella sweetie, do you want to speak to your mum?" Zoe heard Joan call out to Ella who shouted Yes as she rushed off the sofa and grabbed the phone for her nan.

"Mum, is Savannah ok?"

"She's fine baby but, I love you baby you do know that right? And we both thought it would be best if you stayed with nan for the night and then we will come and get when you finish school ok?" Zoe said with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know mum and I love you, can you give Savannah a hug from me but make sure she knows it's from me alright?" Ella laughed.

"I will, one more thing promise me you will eat something and I will see you tomorrow"

"Yes I promise, bye mum"

"Bye baby "Zoe hung up the phone and downed the rest of her coffee and headed back towards Savannah's room to find Nick and Savannah laughing and smiling which made Zoe smile as she watched the 2 of them.


	17. Food shopping with the Jordan's

**Authors Notes: Thank you all very much for your wonderful reviews like always. I am pleased that you liked the last chapter . I hope you will like this chapter and I am sorry it has been a couple of days since I last updated. Well I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I went food shopping today and I thought it would be good see all the Jordan's food shopping and I thought I would do a chapter away from the hospital for a change too.**

Zoe stood watching Savannah and nick as they were both laughing as Nick was tickling Savannah as she was rather ticklish and Nick knew this as he tickled her as she cried out with laughter.

"Dad stop "Savannah just about said through all her laughter.

Zoe walked over to the bed and sat down next to Nick and took hold of his hand and held it. Nick squeezed Zoe's hand to let her know he was there for her.

**The next Day**

Their overnight stay went well but they were happy to be leaving and glad that they can take Savannah home at last as yesterday was along day for them. Nick slept in the chair next to the bed last night and now he had a bad neck and whatever way he turned his neck he would get a shooting pain telling him to stop turning his head that way. Zoe slept on the bed cuddled up with Savannah last night so they slept quite well but it wasn't the same as their own beds. Zoe missed not having Nick to cuddle up to or to make her feel safe.

"I don't know about you but I am glad to be going home today" Nick said as he rubbed the muscle in his neck to make it less painful.

"Yay we can go home" Savannah cheered as she grabbed Mr. sleepy and placed him in the bag with all the rest of their belongings.

"We certainly can go home, have we got everything?" Zoe asked as she looked round the room to see if they have left anything behind but she couldn't see anything they might have missed.

"Dad can you carry me" Savannah said as she stood in front of her father waiting for the answer.

Nick bend down and lifted Savannah into his arms and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Yay thank you daddy" Savannah said as she threw her arms around Nick's neck.

Zoe, Nick and Savannah left the children's ward and got into the lift and headed back down to the ED. As soon as they got out the lift they were greeted by all their work colleagues who were pleased little Savannah was ok.

"Oh I am so glad little Savannah is ok" Tess said as she greeted Zoe and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you Tess and well to everyone who helped yesterday and I am sorry I snapped at you too" Zoe said as she hugged her good friend back.

"Oh Zoe before I forget it's my 50th birthday on Saturday and so Charlie booked the function room and you and Nick are invited and you can bring the girls and I think Linda will be bringing her niece.

"That sounds great and we would love to come" Zoe said as she smiled at Tess.

Nick was busy chatting to Lenny, Linda, Big Mac and Sam when Zoe walked over and placed her hand on Nicks back.

"Oh we better get going because we have to pick Ella up and we are going to be late" Zoe said

"Right, well we will see you later guys" Nick said he started to walk away everyone said their goodbyes and carried on working.

Nick let Savannah down so she could get into the car. Once they all got in the car they headed towards the school. Nick pulled up outside the school gates and was surprised to find Ella already waiting for them. Ella climbed in the back seat next to Savannah.

"Hey Savvy, How you feeling kiddo" Ella said as she buckled her seat belt. Zoe glanced at Nick who was busy keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm ok, but look at my cool bum p on my head though" Savannah pointed to her bump on her head which had gone down a lot and was now starting to bruise.

"Nice lump Savvy "Ella said laughed

"Mum can we go food shopping?" Ella asked

"Why do you want to go food shopping Ella?" Nick asked as she looked in his rear view mirror at Ella

"Because we have no food in the house and we were going to go yesterday but we couldn't"

"Ok, Nick can we stop off at Tesco's before we go home" Zoe asked as she placed a hand on Nick's knee.

Nick pulled into a parking space at Tesco car park and they all climbed out the car and headed into Tesco's. Zoe grabbed a trolley while Nick held Savannah's hand whilst Ella trailed behind listening to her I pod.

"Mum can we get these?" Savannah pointed to sweets

"you can have a bag and that's all, grab one for Ella to Savannah" Zoe carried on looking around grabbing things they needed.

"Mum can I get these" Ella held up a packet of malteasers

"No put them back" Zoe called out to Ella

"Dad can I get these" Ella asked her father holding the packet of malteasers

"Yeah put them in the trolley and can you put these in there too" Nick handed Ella a packet of Oreo cookies to out in the trolley.

"What you doing, I told you no now out them back"

"Dad said I could have them" Ella placed them in the trolley

"Nick, I already told Ella she couldn't have them "Zoe whined

"Oh stop moaning Zoe, it's not often she eats chocolate" Nick said

"Whatever Nick, this is why I hate shopping with you" Zoe stormed off down another aisle

"Nice going dad" Ella rolled her eyes

Nick caught up with Zoe and they headed to the check out but they did not say one word to each other. The car ride home was not any better, Nick carried the shopping in Ella wondered off to her room and slammed the door. Savannah jumped on the couch and started watching the TV which left Nick and Zoe putting the shopping away.

"Look Zoe I'm sorry for what happened earlier in the shop" Nick said as he placed things in the fridge. Zoe didn't reply so Nick walked over to Zoe who had her back to him. Nick wrapped his arms around her and hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry Zo, I know I am a pain in the ass and I say things I really don't mean" Nick placed a kiss on Zoe's cheek. Zoe turned round and hugged Nick and whispered "I'm sorry and I love you Nick"

**There you go the Jordan's shopping crazy Idea I know and I hope you like it and I wasn't sure where to end the chapter. You know what to do you wonderful people. Thank you for reading my story .**


	18. Tess's Birthday Party

**Authors notes: Thank you once again for your amazing reviews which really made me smile as you are all so kind and wonderful people. I am glad that you liked the food shopping Idea that came to me when I was food shopping myself and I thought it would be good to have something different like that. Sorry it has taken me a while to update but I hope you will like this chapter . On Saturdays episode Zoe (Sunetra)was rocking a pair or awesome purple heels and I was thinking she could wear them in this chapter and they won't get ruined liked they did in the episode which was such a shame as they were amazing and I totally want a pair . All mistakes are mine and I do apologise if there are quite a few. Well enjoy**

Saturday came round very quickly for the Jordan's as they had a busy week at the hospital with Savannah being injured. It was rather busy for Zoe and Nick at the hospital as there was a sickness bug going round so they were knee deep in Sick the last couple of days and finally Saturday came round.

"Oh I really don't know what to wear tonight Nick" Zoe said to Nick who was sitting next to her on their large comfy sofa watching the football match not really listening to what she was saying and answering in all the right places.

"Nick, are you even listening to me" Zoe asked

"Uh huh Yeah great" Nick said not taking his eyes way from the match.

"Thanks a lot Nick for all you help" Zoe said sarcastically as she got up from the sofa.

Zoe decided to get up and try several outfits for Tess's party tonight so she when into the bed room and grabbed several dresses and hundreds of shoes that she could choose from.

Zoe tried a couple of dresses when Savannah and Ella both wondered in to see what Zoe was doing as they hated football and had finished all home work that needed to be done.

"Wow mum that looks good but I am not sure on the shoes" Ella said as she sat on the edge of the bed. Savannah jumped on the bed which made Ella bounce up and down with the mattress.

"Geez did you really need to do that Savvy" Ella asked as she glared at her sister who was giggling.

Zoe grabbed another dress and a different pair of heels and looked in the mirror but wasn't sure.

"Mummy what about these shoes" Savannah picked up a pair of never worn purple high heels which still had the price on.

"Nice one for finding those Savvy , they are well Nice mum wear them" Savannah smiled as she was pleased Ella approved of her choice because all she wanted was Ella's approval anyway as she is her big sister who she looks up to.

"Wow £300 pounds for a pair of purple high heels seriously mum when and where did you get these killer heels?" Ella asked leaning over to grab one and started turning it round in her hands studying every inch of it with envy in her eyes.

"Oh those I got before I had you girls but your father paid for them as guilt present" Zoe laughed as she turned round to look at the back of the dress she had had on.

"Wear these mum with..." Ella started looking through her clothes until she found what she was looking for.

"With that "Ella held up a nice simple purple dress which happened to be a similar shade to the shoes. Zoe took the dress of Ella and began trying it on which hugged her in all the right places and showed of her curves. Savannah handed Zoe the shoes for her to put on.

"That looks amazing mum wear that" Ella nodded her approval

"You look great mummy" Savannah said as she stood took look at her mother.

"Well looks like I have found my outfit for tonight and thank you very much girls" Zoe kissed Ella and Savannah on the top if their heads.

Finally it was time for everyone to get ready Zoe got changed into her dress and began to do her makeup but she noticed that Nick wasn't in the room getting ready so she stormed out of the room to find that Nick had not moved from the spot glued to the telly.

"Nick, come on hurry up" Zoe screamed which finally woke him up and he rushed into the bedroom and started getting changed into a smart suit. Zoe carried on applying her makeup. Savannah was the first to be ready so she entered her parent's room and plonked herself on the bed.

"Did you pick that dress yourself Savannah" Zoe asked as she looked in the mirror. Savannah nodded as she watched her mother apply her makeup.

"Well you look lovely sweetheart, stand up do a twirl so I can see it better" Savannah spun round with a huge smile on her face.

"Very Nice sweetie" Nick said as she watched savannah twirl as he applied his after save that Zoe loved and said it smelt great on him.

"Right I am ready" Nick left the room and went back to watching the game but only shouting with frustration as the other team scored a goal.

"Well I am ready, let's check on your sister" Zoe said as she checked herself one last time in her full length mirror before leaving the room.

Zoe knocked on Ella's door and called out " Ella are you ready?" there was no answer so Zoe opened the door to find Ella was ready but applying her finishing touches to her outfit which was a flowery dress with flat shoes and her hair was done to perfection just like her mother.

"Ok I'm ready to go" Ella said as she covered herself with her perfume which was Rihanna's new fragrance called Rebel.

"Nick come on we are all ready,now shift" Zoe said as she walked over to Nick but he shot up as soon as he saw Zoe walking over to him.

They all left the house and jumped in the car and headed to the pub where the party was being held. Nick parked in his reserved parking space as the pub was only just around the corner from the hospital. They all got out the car so Nick double clicked the car key which looked the car as they began walking down the road. Nick held out his and took hold of Zoe's and they walked down the road holding hands with Ella and Savannah giggling behind them with excitement as they haven't really been to a party like this in a while so they were rather excited.

They reached the pub and Nick let go of Zoe's hand and held the door open for her and the girls to enter the pub.

"Alright there Zoe having your usual tonight" Dave the bartender called as he saw here enter

"Hi Dave no just here for Tess's party but thanks anyway" Zoe said as she passed him to get to the room where the party was being held.

"Mum who was that man?" Savannah asked as she looked back at Dave who was busy serving.

"Oh he's just a friend of mine sweetie don't worry" Zoe said as she held out her hand for Savannah to hold which Savannah did.

Zoe opened the double doors to find a large room with walls covered in birthday pictures of Tess as a teenager, child, and baby and with family. There was a DJ with a station with flashing different coloured lights on the dance floor and a buffet at the side covered with all sorts of party food you can imagine.

"Hey you all made it" Tess said as she approached the Jordan's.

"Happy Birthday Tess" Zoe said as she hugged her good friend.

"Happy Birthday old girl" Nick said as he winked at Tess who shook her head but laughed

"Mum can I go and get some food" Savannah tugged on Zoe's arm.

"Yes of course you can" and with that Savannah was gone rushing over to the buffet which made Tess laugh.

"Well everyone is over there, but let's get you guys some drinks" Tess said as she led Zoe, Nick and Ella to their personal bar for the night.

"I will be right back" Tess said as she saw more people arrive and went to greet them.

"What do you want to drink Ella" Nick asked as he took his wallet out

"Can I get a lemonade please dad"

"Zoe, what do you want to drink?" Nick asked as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Can I get vodka and lime soda please"

Nick placed told the bartender their order and waited for their drinks but in the mean time Linda came rushing over and hugged Zoe who was pleased to Linda was here already.

"Ella, Britney's over there if you want to see her" Ella nodded and took her lemonade from Nick with a polite thank you and headed over to where Britney was sitting alone looking bored.

"Hi Mr Jordan" Linda said as she saw him standing there looking uncomfortable

"Hi Linda but please call me nick" Nick laughed at Linda still calling him Mr Jordan as if they were at work.

"I'm going over there with the lads and as much as I wanted to her all your girl talk" Nick said as he kissed Zoe on the cheek and winked at her as he walked over to Big Mac and Noel.

**I hope you all liked that as I thought that was a rather boring chapter but I will let you wonderful people decide and you know what to do. Thank you for reading my story .**


	19. Tess's Birthday party part 2

**Author's notes: thank you for your lovely reviews like always and I am glad that you liked the last chapter. I will add Jess and Adam in this chapter for Gillian Kearney Fan who would like to see them as Jess was a good friend to Tess and I think it would be good to see them there as well. All mistakes are my own sadly. Well I hope you will in enjoy this chapter.**

Zoe and Linda were having a good time laughing away and Nick was having a good time with the lads whilst Savannah was sitting down eating her very full plate of party food. Ella and Britney were having a good time and laughing as they have become good friends.

Zoe and Linda decided to head over to the rest of the group where Lenny, Sam, Dylan and were sitting having a good time.

"Hey guys" Zoe said as she sat down and crossed her legs and placed her drink on the table in front.

"Hi Zoe, where's your other half?" Lenny asked as Linda squeezed next to him and kissed his cheek and placed her hand on his leg.

"Oh Nick's over there" Zoe turned her head and pointed to where Nick stood laughing with Big Mac and Noel and everyone followed Zoe's gaze.

Jess and Adam turned up and walked over to the team who were all surprised to see them both as it had been way too long to since they saw them both.

"Jess and Adam how long has it since we last saw you 2?" Zoe asked as she smiled at them both because they had not changed at all.

"Everyone this Jess and Adam they used to work at the ED for those who don't know them" Zoe said

Dylan got up and got a round of drinks for everyone and came back with a tray full of all sorts of drinks you could imagine.

Dixie arrived and joined the group and sat down and a few moments later Jeff appeared with drinks for the group and he was glad that he asked the guy at the bar what everyone was drinking as he had not even heard of some of the cocktails they were drinking and if he had it his way everyone would be drinking beer.

After a few drinks of courage people got up and started having a good time dancing. Charlie and Tess were doing the twist dance and laughing away. Scarlett and Lloyd arrived and joined in the dancing but they were doing more along the lines of bump ad grinding but who cares at least everyone was having fun.

"Zoe let's dance" Linda suddenly said out of nowhere and grabbed Zoe's hand so she didn't have much say.

"Ok, what's the hurry Linda" Zoe asked as Linda practically dragged her to the dance floor. Linda and Zoe were dancing away unaware that Ella and Britney were laughing at them.

"HAHA Look at my aunt and your mum dancing" Britney said as she watched them.

"Omg what the hell is my mum doing" Ella asked as she watched Zoe dance.

"Hey Ella shall we get up and show them how it's done" Britney said as she had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Yeah come on "Ella got up and whispered in Britney's ear as they walked to the dance floor saying something that made her laugh really hard.

Ella and Britney started dancing the only way to describe the way they were dancing is that you would see it in a music video.

"Oh look at Ella and Britney dancing Zoe" Linda smiled as she saw that Britney and Ella were dancing and having a good time. Zoe laughed as she watched the 2 girls.

Nick made his way over to where Lenny, Sam and Dylan were sitting and watching everyone else dance. Nick scanned through the crowd to find Zoe dancing with Linda laughing which made him smile to see her laughing and having a good time. Nick saw that a bit further along Ella was dancing with Britney. Nick sat and watched his girls dance. Nick happened to glance to his right and that's when he saw Adam and jess sitting with Sam, Dylan and Lenny. "Oh my god Adam and jess it's great to see you" Nick said as he held out his hand for Adam to shake.

"Alright Nick and this isn't little Savannah" Adam asked as he shook Nicks hand and Savannah appeared and cuddled up to her father. Nick nodded "Yep this is little savannah" Savannah smiled at Adam as she did recognise him and jess but she was just a baby when they last saw them both.

"have you already seen my better half " Nick asked " oh yeah we've already seen her and she looks amazing tonight , you are a one lucky man Nick" Adam said as he winked at nick who smirked as he knew it was true.

"Shall we go and join mummy and Linda?" Nick asked as he cuddled his daughter. Savannah nodded and jumped of Nick's lap and took hold of his hand and tried to pull him up on to his feet.

"It was great to see you both again and you can always come in and see us when you are this way"

"Yeah it was great to see you both too and yep we will definitely pop in again soon" Jess said cheerfully.

Nick crept up behind Zoe and placed his hands on her hips and kissed her cheek which made her turn round to find Nick and Savannah.

"Hey baby, are you alright?" Zoe asked Savannah who nodded and started dancing with Linda.

Nick and Zoe danced together even though Nick wasn't the best dancer but Zoe loved how we would always try and dance with her when they are together on occasions like this and she knew how uncomfortable he is when he dances which made Zoe love him even more because behind his big foreside was an insecure man who liked to go out his comfort zone to dance with Zoe and his daughters.

After several rounds of drinks everyone was up and dancing and letting themselves go. Everyone looked polished to perfection when they entered the party but that all changed when everyone started dancing and sweating and drinking. Nick opted not to drink as someone need to drive home but that didn't stop him and Zoe doing a bit of grinding which Ella turned her head away from them.

"Oh my god seriously Mum and dad do you really need to dance like that" Ella said as she turned her head away in disgust. "God they are so embarrassing sometimes" Ella said to Britney who was laughing her head off. "I don't know what you are laughing at look" Ella laughed . Linda and Lenny were also doing a bit of grinding which shut Britney up straight away.

"Auntie Linda, lenny please stop that is disgusting" Britney whined. It was nearly time for it to finished but the DJ called out "This the last song of the evening so please grab a partner "

Zoe wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and he placed his hands on Zoe's waist as they moved to the slow music wrapped in each other's arms.

A few hours later Zoe was sitting down with her shoes laying on the floor as she rubbed her sore feet with Savannah laying on her moaning that she is tired and wants to go home.

"Mum I'm tired I want to go home to bed, mum can we go" savannah kept whining.

"Yes we will go, now stop whining" Zoe snapped which made Savannah cry as she was over tired and anything was upsetting her.

"Nick can we go only Savannah is tired and driving me insane moaning" Zoe said as she moved Savannah to a sitting up position as she bed forwards to get her shoes but did not put them back on.

"Yeah let's go" Nick lifted savannah into his arms and carried her as he found Tess and everyone to say goodbye.

"good bye everyone we are leaving as this little lady is tired" everyone said goodbye to Zoe and Nick as they looked round the room to find Ella but they couldn't find her and panicked but that panicking subsided as Ella appeared into the room after nipping to the toilet.

"Why are you carrying you shoes mum?" Ella asked as she saw her mother walking bare foot.

"Oh my feet are killing me"

"Come on Ella we are going home" Nick told her as they reached the double doors and walked out and headed to the car and headed home after a busy and tiring night.

**there we go and I hope you liked it as it was not one of my best and I do apologise if you hate it . well you amazing people know what to do and thank you to everyone who just reads my story but please feel free to leave a review if you have the time thank you :-).**


	20. Orange Juice

**Author's notes: wow it has been a very long time since I last updated this story and I am sorry to all my faithful readers. I have been super busy and I have had no time what so ever to get on my laptop to update this story. This chapter maybe rubbish as it has been a long time since I last written anything. Well I hope you will enjoy this chapter. All mistakes a re my own sadly.**

The light shone through the blinds and blinded Zoe as she moaned and turned over in bed so she had her back to the sun light. Zoe was feeling a little rough after last night and she was regretting drink number 15 was a huge mistake and beginning to feel it now. Zoe turned her head towards Nick and watched as his chest moved slowly with every breath as he slept peacefully Next to her. Zoe placed a soft Kiss on Nick's lips and snuggled up close to him and fell into a deep sleep.

Ella and Savannah crept into their parent's room and sat on the foot of the bed whispering and giggling.

"So which one do you think has the adult headache this morning" Savannah asked as she looked at both of her parents sleeping peacefully.

"I would have to say that... I think it will be mum as she was knocking back those drinks wasn't she last night" Ella and Savannah laughed.

"Let's make a bet on it, ok if mum has the headache then you get half my pocket money and then if dad has the headache then I get your pocket money" Savannah said as she held out her hand for Ella to shake.

"Ok deal" Ella took hold of Savannah out stretched hand and shook it.

A few moments later Nick opened his eyes to find both his daughters sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Morning Girls, how long have you been there?" Nick asked as he reached over and looked at the alarm clock which read 11:00AM.

"Morning dad, how do you feel?" Savannah asked with a smile on her face.

"We've been here about half an hour or so, yeah how do you feel dad" Ella asked.

"I'm alright, what's going on?" Nicked ask he realised that the girls were up to something.

"Nothing is going on, can we get some breakfast please daddy "Savannah asked innocently.

Nick got up out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown and headed to the kitchen and poured the girls some cereal and milk and placed the cereal on the dining table. The girls rushed over to the table and wolfed down their breakfast and headed over to the sofa and watched CITV curled up on the sofa laughing at whatever was on the TV as Nick made himself a huge fried breakfast.

The smell of fried food wafted in to the bed room and woke Zoe from her deep sleep as she began to gag at the smell and the thought of eating was making her stomach churn. Zoe decided to get up even though the room was beginning to spin and her stomach was churning away. Zoe grabbed her sunglasses which sat on her night stand and put them on to darken the room as the sun shine was hurting her eyes. Zoe walked slowly to the kitchen with a hand over her nose to get rid of the fried smell.

"Oh someone looks fragile this morning" Nick said as Zoe entered the kitchen and opened the fridge and poured herself a large glass of orange juice which she forced down her throat.

"Well thanks for pointing out the obvious" Zoe said as she took a seat the table but she sat a few seats down from Nick as the food was making her orange juice threatening to reappear.

Zoe sat at the table with her elbows on the table and her head in her hands as Ella appeared as she poured herself some orange juice.

"Wow Mum you look rough, good night last night was it then? And what's with the glasses? You are a doctor's wife not a footballer's wife" Ella laughed before she took a large gulp of orange juice. Nick nearly choked on a sausage as he laughed and couldn't believe what Ella said

"I think you know the answer to that, very funny young lady " Zoe said as she took a deep breath as the nausea washed over her.

Ella smiled at her fragile mother and wondered back over to Savannah with a huge smile on her face.

"Hand over half your pocket money because it was mum who is worse for wear this morning" Ella laughed.

"Oh thanks mum "Savannah muttered under breath as she walked to her room and came back with half her pocket money and placed into Ella's lap. Ella saw the disappointed look on Savannah's face so she picked up the money of her lap and gave it back to Savannah who was thrilled and hugged her big sister.

"Thank you Ella, are you sure about this, how about I buy some sweets for both of us when we go shopping next" Savannah said cheerfully.

"Yeah that sounds fair" Ella said as she placed a small kiss on her sister's head.

Zoe leapt off the chair and rushed over to the toilet and slammed the door shut and left a stunned Nick as Zoe brought that orange juice back up several times.

A few moments later Zoe reappeared feeling a little bit better after emptying her stomach.

"Better" Nick asked as he took a sip of orange juice which made Zoe wanted to rush back in to the toilet.

"Well I was, can you not drink that in front of me please"

"What's wrong with orange juice?" Nick asked puzzled at Zoe's request.

"Well if I have seen it once I have seen it several times in my sick" Zoe said as she walked over to her girls still with her sun glasses on.

Nick put down his orange juice and pushed it away as Zoe had just clearly put him of his drink talking about her sick.

"Alright Girls"" Zoe said as she laid down on the smaller sofa and curled up and sat and watched wizards of Waverley place with both her girls laughing away and this was how she loved to spend her days off minus the headache and sickness.

**I hope that was alright after my long gap from bering on here and typing an stuff :-). sorry it wasn't one of my longest chapters but the next onw will be much longer for all my faithful readers :-).**


	21. Hospital rules respect our patients

**Authors note: Thank you for your wonderful reviews from my faithful readers and I am very happy that you liked the last chapter even though I haven't been on here in a long time. I have skipped a head a bit saying that it is half term for Ella and Savannah as it will make the story more fun and Britney will be in this chapter or maybe the next one . Like always Mistakes are my own.**

First thing Monday morning Zoe and Nick rushed around the house as they had clearly forgotten to set their alarm clocks they both rushed round like headless chickens as Ella and Savannah just stood and watched smirking as they watched their parents.

Finally they left the house and jumped in the car and headed to the hospital. Savannah was excited as she hasn't spent the whole day with her parents at work so she was rather excited and nervous at the same time.

Nick pulled in to his reserved parking space turned the engines off but did not unlock the car as he wanted to have a word with Ella and Savannah about being at the hospital.

"Ok girls, I have a couple of rules" Nick said as he turned round to face Ella and Savannah who sat in the back seat. Ella rolled her eyes as she knew her father would say something after the last time she was here she was in a bed for a while and the same for Savannah.

"Rule 1: this is a hospital and we respect our patients at all times no matter how gory they look alright, Rule 2: you do as your mother and I tell you to and no moaning about it. Finally rule 3: behave yourself or you will spend the whole time with me in my boring meetings understood" Nick said firmly to both girls who nodded in agreement.

"You always make things so business like sometimes Nick "Zoe laughed as she climbed out the passenger seat and walked round the car where Nick too hold of Zoe's hand. Zoe and Nick waited for a ambulance to drive past but Ella nearly walked out in front of the ambulance if Nick hadn't of let go of Zoe and pulled Ella back in time.

"Ella what the hell did you think you were doing "Zoe demanded as she shook Ella who was in shock and shaking.

"I...I... I just didn't look I guess" Ella shrugged knowing that this would anger both her parents

"You were nearly killed and you have an attitude like you couldn't careless" Nick shouted which made Jeff and Dixie look round as it was them who were driving the ambulance that nearly knock Ella over.

"It's alright Mr J, I saw her and I would have stopped in plenty of time" Dixie said as she helped Jeff get the patient of the back off the ambulance.

"Thank you Dixie, I know you would "Nick smiled but smile lingered on his face only for a few moments to be replaced by anger before he forced Ella a cross the road to the ED entrance.

"Dad get off me, I'm sorry "Ella said as she tried to loosen Nick grip on her wrist.

Nick, Ella, Zoe and Savannah walked in to the ED and stopped at the reception desk where Ella had enough of Nick holding on to her arm.

"Dad get off me now" Ella demanded

"Everything alright Mr J "Noel asked as he as the Jordan's standing at the desk and Ella arguing with Nick.

"Yeah everything is alright thanks Noel "Zoe said cheerfully as she stood and looked through some paper work even though she had not started her shift yet as Noel walked away.

"Alright I will let go but look where you are going in future Ella as you gave me and your mother a fright "Nick said as he let go of Ella.

"I'm sorry dad but I really didn't look where I was going"

"Ok forgotten "Nick went to say goodbye to Zoe for needed to go to a meeting but he was stopped as Ella hugged her father. Nick placed a kiss on the top of her head and held her tight. Lenny, Sam, Dylan, Big Mac and Noel watched as Nick hugged his daughter back as he was not known to show such a soft side at work as he is their boss. Nick saw all of them standing watching him so he let go of Ella.

"What are you all looking at and why are you standing round when you should all have more important things to do" Nick demand but once everyone had gone away Nick winked at Zoe and placed a soft kiss on her lips said goodbye to his girls and head for the very boring meeting that he need to attend unfortunately otherwise he'd rather be down here watching a close eye on his girls.

"Ok girls" Zoe said as she started walking towards the staffroom to put her belongings in her locker.

"Mum?" Savannah asked as she looked round the staffroom when her large animated eyes fell upon the biscuit tin.

"Yes" Zoe asked as she locked her locker and turned round to see what Savannah was looking at and asking for.

"Yes, you can have one biscuit and one only" Savannah walked over to the kitchen work top and grabbed the biscuit tin and pulled out a custard crème and lobbed one over to Ella who just about caught it before it landed on the floor.

"Thank savvy" Ella said as she munched on her biscuit.

"Let's go Girls, you will be working with me and don't you dare wonder off when I go to get something or I will tell you father" Zoe said she placed her purple stethoscope round her neck. Zoe knew that if he mentioned Nick the girls would behave as he was usually the stricter parent out of the 2.

As soon as Zoe stepped out of the staffroom she was met with a woman with a fork in her neck so they wheeled her into resus.

"What have got Dixie?" Zoe asked as she walked over to her new patient

"Ok we have Mrs brooks, with a fork in the neck and her Gcs is 3 and she's rather tachy cardic and she's had 10 of morphine on scene.

"Alright thank you Dixie" Zoe said cheerfully

Savannah whispered to Ella "is me or has that woman really got a fork in her neck?" Ella whispered back "Yes she has got a fork in her neck"

"Ok can someone call neuro and get then down here and another 5 of morphine" Zoe demanded. Zoe turned round to make sure the girls were still there and not wondered off then carried on with her patient.


	22. When you run away from harm

**Authors notes: thank you yet again for your wonderful reviews which really cheer me up . Well I hope you will like this chapter and like I always write all mistakes are my own and I do apologise if there several mistakes and I will when I can tidy my work up and sort out the mistakes. Well enjoy wonderful people. Oh before I forget I am going to base some of this on last Saturdays episode with Britney e-mailing that guy and she gets in to his car but I have changed it slightly to fit this story.**

"Mrs Brooks how is your pain level so far?" Zoe asked as she took a closer look at the fork jammed in to Mrs. Brooks' neck.

"Well I would say about 5 maybe 6 but it is much better than when I came in, why are there 2 young girls in here watching this?" Mrs Brooks asked as she saw Ella and Savannah standing there watching with their eyes transfixed on the fork sticking out her neck.

" Oh they are my daughters and unfortunately it's half term and we couldn't find anyone to have them so they had to come to work with me this week, are they bothering you ? Because I can always leave them with a colleague" Zoe said as she looked behind her at the girls then placed the dressing back over the open wound.

"Oh no I don't mind at all, they are both very pretty young ladies you have there" Mrs. Brooks said cheerfully.

"Thank you very much, do you have any children? Is there anyone you would like us to call for you whilst we wait for Neuro to come down Mrs brooks" Zoe asked as she took of her latex gloves and placed them in a special bin.

"If you could call my husband he's at work and he won't know anything is wrong until he comes home. We have 3 children 2 girls and a boy all grown up and have their own children and please call me Pam"

"Alright Pam I will call your husband and I will be back as soon as Neuro get here and please don't do any sudden or sharp movement just as a precaution" Zoe said as she walked over to her girls.

"Mum, is that lady going to be alright?" Savannah asked as she kept her eyes on the fork.

"She will be fine but we are waiting for people to her here and check it out ok?" Zoe said to her youngest hoping that was a good enough answer for her.

"Are you waiting for a neurologist to come and have a look just in case it has hit a nerve in her neck or the spinal cord and she may have a ex-ray done to be sure mum?" Ella asked looking rather worried about her mother's patient.

"That is exactly right Ella well done sweetheart" Zoe smiled and kissed the side of Ella's head as she was proud that her eldest daughter has natural medical knowledge.

"Alright how about you 2 go and have some lunch and then we can see how Mrs brook is doing" Zoe walked them both to the staffroom and gave them each £5 for lunch to get something from the vending machines.

"Thank you mum" Savannah said as she held on to the money.

"Ok girls you get an hour and a half's lunch and Ella you are in charge of your sister whilst I'm doing rounds and if I come back here and you are not here then I will not be happy at all"

After Zoe's lecture she left the girls to get some lunch at the vending machine around the corner from the staffroom. Once they picked what they wanted they headed back to the staffroom and started munching on it all when the door burst open as Britney stormed into the Staffroom carrying her laptop which she slammed down on the table and plonked herself on the nearest chair and sulked.

"Hey Britney what's happened?" Ella asked as she took a handful of crisps and shoved them into her mouth.

"Linda won't give me the password for the internet so I can do home work" Britney said in her strong liverpudlian accent.

"Hey it's alright I know the code, here "Ella said as she handed Britney a small piece of paper with the 6 digit code.

"Where did you's find this, perfect thanks" Britney said as she took the piece of paper and typed in the password which worked immediately.

**(you's which is how people from Liverpool say the word so I kind of spelt it as it sounds so I know it sounds weird and spelt wrong)**

"Found it on the table here so some idiot forgot to put it back" Ella laughed

"What home work are you doing then?" Savannah said quietly wanting to fit in with her big sister and her friend.

"I'm doing home work stupid , I'm talking to this guy I met on here and he's 19 and he's at college and had his own car" Britney said proudly as if she was trying to make them jealous.

"I bet he's not even 19 Britney , I bet he's 40 really but posing as a 19 year old. What sort of stuff does he say to you then?"

"Come here, he's online now and I'll start talking to him and then you can see for yourself"

"Alright" Ella said as she walked over to Britney and sat down next to her and watched Britney start a conversation with this complete stranger.

Half an hour had past already and they were still talking to Britney's new guy. The guy had asked how old Britney was and if she was with anyone at the moment and she told him that she was with her friend Ella who she told him she was 16 as well and the guy suggested that Ella and Britney meet him outside the hospital for a quick spin and he would drop them back in time without their parents finding out and surly enough Britney agreed.

"You aren't going to meet him are you?" Savannah asked as she peered over Britney and Ella's shoulders to look at the screen.

" Yeah we are and you aren't coming and I know mum said I was I was in charge but can't you go and hang round mum whilst I'm with Britney and don't you dare tell mum where I am " Ella said forcefully to her sister.

"No I'm coming with you Ella "

" Ermm like hell you are , you don't have to do Everything I do" Ella yelled which upset Savannah as Ella never usually yelled at her like that.

"Fine I'm going to find mum" Savannah said as she stormed over to the door and walked out and slammed the door shut.

"HAHA Nice one Ella" Britney laughed as she continued her chat with her new hope to be boyfriend.

Savannah stormed over to Noel with a face like thunder "Hey Savannah, what's wrong?"

"Where's my mum "Savannah demanded

"She's in resus sweetheart, shall I take you the..." Noel never got to finish what he was going to say as Savannah was already storming along to resus.

**Staffroom**

In the mean time Ella and Britney grabbed their bags and crept out of the staffroom on look out for Zoe or Linda and when they were sure they weren't there they sneaked past reception and made it past the double doors and made it outside where they let out a sigh of relief of not getting caught.

**Resus**

Savannah stormed in and found her mother discussing the ex-ray of Mrs Brooks. Savannah tugged on Zoe's arm which told the Neurologist to hold on a minute.

"yes Savannah , what is it and where is Ella she is meant to be looking after you" Zoe was fuming that Ella had let her down and letting Savannah wonder the hospital by herself.

"She's... Gone" Savannah stuttered

"What do you mean she is gone? Where is she Savannah?"

"Dr Hanna I don't have that much time so if you please" the Neurologist said as she checked his watch.

"I'm sorry , talk to sister Bateman she will take over for now as something important has come up" Zoe told the neurologist in a the strongest voice she could muster.

"mum , come and have a look " Savannah took hold of Zoe's hand and pulled her into the staffroom and laid on the table was Britney's laptop showing the conversation the girls had not so long ago left and were waiting outside for this mystery guy. Zoe read a couple of the messages sent but did not need to read anymore before she was out the door and rushing past reception passing noel who shouted " No running in the ED Dr Hanna , naughty "

"Shut up Noel" Zoe screamed back.

Outside the ED a silver sports car pulled over the road and Britney knew it was him as he had already described his car so Britney confidently walked over with Ella and opened the passenger car door and was shocked to find a man in his late 30's.

"You're not 19" Britney said out loud.

"Yeah and you 2 are not 16 so we are even"

"Ella "Zoe screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw that they both were standing with the paedophile a few feet from her daughter.

"Britney I don't think we should do this, I mean look at him" Ella whispered.

"Fine you go running to you mummy because I'm going " Britney climbed into the passenger's seat and slammed the door shut.

" You not coming then sweetheart" The man said to Ella

" Ermmm I don't think so" Ella backed away from the car.

"Fine suit for self "and with they sped away . Ella watched as Britney slowly disappeared.

**Sorry if that is rather confusing and rubbish but I had this idea after watching last week's episode and I had this story in my head all planned out but I sort of changed it as I went along to what I think made it a bit better and I hope you will like it. Plus I have watched a few things on Paedophiles and the gangs on TV so it must be a special week about it and to stamp down on it .**


	23. Don't linger over what you've done

**Author's Note: Wow I am totally blown away with all your amazing comments and I want to thank you very much for taking the time to review my story by chapter. Thank you to my new readers who left me wonderful comments and I hope all will like this chapter. Well as always all mistakes are my own. I added a bit from several old clips where Zoe has her crafty cigarette break haha. Enjoy **

Ella stood shaking as she watched the silver sports car drive away with her friend in the passenger seat with a complete stranger who was not who he said he was at all.

Zoe rushed over as fast as she could in her famous killer heels with Savannah clinging on to Zoe who was worried Ella would be mad that she told their mother when she told her not to. Ella felt someone grab hold of her and shook her as she was still staring at the spot where she last saw the car.

"Ella Jordan what the hell did you think you were doing thinking you can walk out of here without me or your father finding out , that man could of done anything to you do you realise that you silly girl" Zoe shouted at Ella who was just standing there not saying a word.

Eventually Ella managed to squeeze out a small apology to her mother who was fuming. "I'm sorry "Ella whispered.

"really I don't think you are and to be honest I don't know who you are anymore Ella because all you have done is disobey me and disrespected me and took advantage of my trust and I have to say that I am very disappointed in you "Zoe sounded very hurt and upset that Ella had even thought about going in that man's car.

Ella finally pulled herself together and started talking.

"But Mum I didn't get in the car anyway but to be honest now I wish I had because I can't deal with this you yelling at me and I was only going to get in the car so Britney had someone she could trust just in case something happened " Ella said

"Yeah really, go on then wait hear for him to come back and get you because I certainly don't want you right now and anyway look what's happened she got in the car anyway whether you were there or not and to be honest I think Britney would of gone with him anyway" Zoe said trying to keep her cool which was starting to disappear the more she talked to Ella.

Savannah just stood and watched the scene around her with her mother yelling at her sister and then Ella yelling at Zoe back with as much force as Zoe used.

"Right well I have had enough you come with me" Zoe said as she grabbed hold of Ella and forced her back inside of the hospital with Savannah rushing to catch up.

Zoe saw Big Mac hovering over reception"Big Mac could you look after Savannah for a few moment whilst I sort something out"

" Of course I can watch this little lady, follow me " Big Mac said to Savannah who willingly went with Big Mac as she laughed at something Big Mac said

"Everything alright Mrs J" Noel said politely as he saw Zoe grabbed Ella and force her towards Nick's office.

"Yes everything is fine Noel" Zoe forced a smile at her colleague and walked away.

"Mum, I'm sorry I really am "Ella said as she tried to prise her arm free from Zoe's rather strong grasp.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it" Zoe barked back

Zoe was Hoping Nick was back from his meeting as she approached His office and didn't even bother to knock. Nick was busy finishing up his notes from the meeting earlier on in the day .Zoe stormed in and shoved Ella into the room.

"Mum get off me your hurting me" Nick looked up to see that Zoe has a face like thunder so he knew something had gone on whilst he was in the meeting.

"What's going on Zoe?" Nick asked as he looked from Zoe to Ella with a look of confusion.

"She is staying with you because I can barely look at her right now" and with Zoe walked to the door but stopped as she heard Nick and Ella say something at the same time to her.

"Mum, please I'm sorry I didn't mean to go and I wasn't going to go with him" Ella pleaded.

"Zoe what's happened, and what's Ella talking about? Go with who Zoe" Zoe didn't answer Nick as she had already stormed out of his office and charged down the stairs and rushed into the staffroom and hunted high and low for her cigarettes she had hidden and told herself to only use them in an emergency which in this case it was an emergency. Once Zoe located the cigarettes she stormed out of the staffroom like a woman on a mission and nothing was going to stop her and as luck would have it no one got in her way and she made it outside the hospital and sparked up her cigarette and took a long and much needed drag of the cigarette and sighed with relief as the nicotine washed over her body and calmed her down but things and images still lingered in her head with words from her conversation with Ella to seeing Ella standing by the car only meters away from the pervert.

**Nick's office**

Back in Nick's office Ella still stood looking at the door when Nick spoke which brought her out of her daydream.

"Ella I take it you have something you have to tell me am I correct?" Nick raised his eyebrow as he waited for Ella to reply.

"Well ok if I tell you, you have to promise that you won't get mad and yell at me like mum did please as I can't take anymore"

"OK "Nick was not looking forward to being told what had happened as he had a bad feeling about this.

" Well me and Britney were talking to this guy on her laptop on our break Britney told him we were 16 and he told us he was 19 and had a car and well he asked to meet us outside the hospital so we agreed and well when we pulled up we walked over and well..." Ella stopped dreading the next bit she had to tell her father as she knew he would go mad.

"Carry on "Nick demanded

"well he was really about 30's and fat and ugly and well Britney got into the car and he asked me but I said no way and then he and Britney drove off and Mum was there she saw me and Britney approach this guy" Ella closed her eyes wait for Nick to yell which he did not let her down.

"Ella what the hell did you think you were doing and I can see why your mother has brought you to me as you clearly not be trusted so you are officially grounded for a whole month and don't you even bother to argue back young lady" Nick screamed at Ella who began to cry her eyes out as she so wanted to scream and yell but what good would that do her now.

**Well I hope you liked that as I had several options to work with here and so I chose this one as I could see that happening on the show. I hope to update tomorrow if not then it will be very soon I promise.**


	24. Come make your peace

**Author's note: thank you for all your reviews which are truly amazing and I am pleased that you liked the last chapter . All mistakes are my own sadly . **

Ella stood as Nick continued shouting at her. Ella just let the tears fall silently down her cheeks as she listened to her father. Nick watched Ella as he continued to raise his voice but stopped when he saw tears streaming down her sad and heartbroken face. Nick walked calmly over to Ella and pulled her into a hug which Ella just fell into and sobbed her heart out as she really needed to be comforted not shouted at after all she just lost a good friend to a stranger.

"I'm sorry Dad, I really didn't know and if I had I wouldn't have gone to the car park or ignored mums and your rules" Ella said as she held on to her father.

"I know but you do understand why I and your mother were angry?" Nick said as he placed a kiss at the top of Ella's head.

Mean while outside the ED Zoe took her final drag of her much needed cigarette and then threw it on the floor and put it out and headed back inside and put the cigarettes back into their secret hiding place and left the room. Zoe walked back into resus to check on Pam Brooks as she was still waiting for her ex-ray results.

"Are you alright Pam, I am sorry that you have been waiting so long and I can promise you that you will be rid of that fork soon" Zoe smiled as she checked Pam's medial notes.

"Are you alright Dr Hanna, has something happened?" Pam asked as she could see that Zoe's mind was elsewhere.

"Well actually something has happened to my eldest daughter today and to be honest I am not sure I handled it like I should have" Zoe said trying to stay strong in front of her patient.

"What has happened and I am sure you did your best and everything will be alright whatever has happened" Pam said cheerfully.

"Well my daughter nearly went with a pervert into his car but she chose not to go but unfortunately her friend chose to go with him and I just kept yelling at her as I was in shock and now I am sure she hates me" Zoe asked as she quickly wiped a tear away before it slide down her cheek.

"oh I would have done exactly the same and you clearly have a smart girl there as she could sense the danger and chose to ignore it so you clearly have brought her up right and I can see that you are truly a good parent and I am sure she doesn't hate you and I bet she is thinking now that you hate her" Pam said as she covered her hand over Zoe's and gave it a slight squeeze of in encouragement.

"You know you are right and I want to thank you for listening when I should be the one comforting you and you not comforting me "Zoe laughed as she turned and walked out the resus and headed towards Nick's office.

Zoe reached Nick's office but before she walked in she took a deep breath and then knocked on the door but never got a reply so she slowly opened the door to see Nick hugging Ella who clearly had been crying . Zoe walked over to them both and pulled Ella away from Nick and wrapped her arms around Ella and held her tight.

"I'm sorry sweetheart for yelling at you but you do understand why I was cross and I was in complete shock and I am so proud of you because you stood up for yourself and chose not to get in the car" Zoe said as she placed a soft kiss on the top of Ella's shiny black hair.

"Mum, I'm sorry for everything really and I hope you can forgive me and I really promise that it will not happen again" Ella pulled away from Zoe and looked up at her mother waiting for her reply. Nick watched mother and daughter sort things out which made him smile as he watched them both and their relationship get stronger.

Meanwhile BigMac and Savannah were sitting in the cafe with drinks and playing games and generally having a great time oblivious as to what happened not long ago.

Big Mac decided to walk Savannah back to reception as his shift had ended half an hour ago and plus he had never heard from Zoe.

Back in Nick's office Zoe and Ella had finally sorted everything out but the person who needed to be told the tail of events that happened today was still unaware and Zoe thought it was her job to tell Linda and she wanted to help her get Britney back. Zoe went to walk out of Nick's office but she was stopped as Ella had placed a hand on her arm.

"Wait mum, I want to tell Linda what happened as I did get a good look at the man and if she does call the police I can at least give them a description right mum?" Ella said hoping the answer was yes. Zoe locked eyes with Nick who gave a slight nod of his head which gave Zoe the answer she was hoping for.

"Yes, you can come, come on "Zoe said as she placed a kiss on Nicks cheek and then headed to find Linda with Ella in tow. After a few moments they found her on the ICU ward.

"Linda, Zoe said as she approached her good friend

"Hi Zoe , hi Ella , where's Britney?, I tried looking for her but I got held up as you can see" Linda smiled but only to wipe that smile off her face as she saw the looks on Zoe and Ella's face.

"Linda there's no way to tell you this but ..." Zoe stopped trying to sugar coat the bad news.

"Britney got into some guy's car today and he drove off and she hasn't come back yet" Ella said confidently.

"What, Britney wouldn't do something like that? , I mean I know she hates me but to do something like that and I am sure she will be back soon" Linda said puzzled.

"I'm sorry Linda but it is true as this guy nearly took Ella as well and they have been gone a couple of hours" Zoe told he friend.

"Well thank you for telling me but I am sure she will be back soon and I better get back to work" Linda walked off and carried on her duties leaving Zoe and Ella standing in the ICU ward with looks of concern.

**I am sorry but this chapter is not one of my best and is kind of boring and I am sorry if it is but I was in a rush as the laptop isn't mine and so I was sort of on a timer but when I next update the next chapter will be much better as I won't be in a hurry. I also didn't want to let all my faithful readers down. **


	25. Will you come back to me

**Author's notes: Thank you for your reviews and I am glad that you like the last chapter as it was not one of my best chapters. All mistakes are my own as always and I'm sorry there might be some slight mistakes as my computer hates my writing and changes things without me realising it until have posted it. Well enough of the rambling so please enjoy . I have named the pervert Jason as it was getting boring calling him "the man and stranger". I had t change the story slightly otherwise I would of copied the whole of the last episode of Britney escaping from the pervert.**

Britney Andrews sat quietly in the passenger seat fiddling with her mobile phone nervously as she glanced at the man next to her who was watching her intently. Britney smiled hoping he would stop staring at her.

"Who are you trying to ring?" Jason asked as he watched Britney try to type a text but her phone was completely broken and dead which made Britney panic inside but on the outside she was calm and smiling.

"Oh just my brother Joe, I always ring him to make he's ok but my phone is useless" Britney said cheerfully as she placed her phone back into her bag.

"Well it's a good job I got you a new one then" Jason said as he watched Britney's face light up.

"When do I get the phone then?" Britney asked as she was that they were pulling into a car park for a block of flats. Britney looked round as she had never been here before and was rather worried.

"you can have your phone soon, we are here, oh before I forget I got you some new clothes too" Jason said as he got out of driver's seat and headed to the boot of the car and grabbed several bag filled with new clothes which Jason handed to Britney as she climbed out the passenger seat and closed the door. Britney took the bags and smiled politely and followed Jason through a door and up several flights of stairs until they reached Jason's flat when she suddenly stopped and opened the door. The first thing that ran through Britney's mind was the smell as she entered what turned out to be just like a old person's house decorated with ornaments of Virgin Mary and small animals. Jason caught Britney looking at the Virgin Mary ornaments.

"They were my nans and she left them for me in her will along with this flat" Jason said

"Oh, well it's horrible and it smells in here" Britney said as she glanced round the dingy old flat .

"How about you got and try those new clothes on then?" Jason asked Britney with a slight smile.

"Can I not have my phone first?" Britney asked innocently

"You can have the phone once you've trued these clothes on"

Britney did what Jason told and headed into a room just of the living room and began to change. Jason crept round the corner and tried to watch Britney change into her new clothes. A few moments later Britney walked into the living room wearing one of the new outfits.

"Oh they fit well and I was worried you wouldn't like them and that I would have to change them" Jason said as he looked Britney up and down which sent shivers down Britney's spine.

"Go and stand over there whist I take some pictures "Jason ordered and Britney did as he asked and stood still as he snapped away taking photo after photo.

"I'm thirsty, can I have a drink" Britney asked as she placed a hand on her throat. Jason nodded and walked into the kitchen and it was then that Britney took her chance and searched for Jason's phone so she opened several draws and that was when she saw news paper clippings with titles about him being a pervert and rape charges with his mug shot picture attached and it was then that Britney tip toed over to Jason's jacket and found about £40 and a few pound coins so she quickly pocketed them and grabbed Jason's phone and typed in the only number that came to her at a moment like this.

_**Help me, Jason is a pervert, call police, I am at a block of flats and I will find my way back to the ED, Britney. **_

Britney sent the text and deleted the message so Jason wouldn't see it and placed the phone back as it was. Jason was still in the kitchen making Britney's drink so Britney tip toed along to the front door which to her luck was unlocked so she quietly shut the door and ran down the million flights of stairs just nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard Jason calling her name and his heavy footsteps rushing down the stairs after her but Britney was already round the corner when Jason reached the bottom of the stairs screaming Britney at the top of his voice making all the people with hoodies turn their heads and shout shut up.

BACK AT THE ED

Zoe and Ella walked back to reception to see Savannah sitting at the desk typing as Noel was telling her what to type in to the system and where to type it. Zoe smiled as she watched Savannah's face frowning with her tongue also sticking out slightly in complete and utter concentration. Zoe thought it would be best not to disturb so she just watched and smiled at her youngest daughter.

Ella felt her Blackberry vibrate with a message so she took out her Blackberry and saw it was from a number she didn't know but she opened the message to see that it was Britney. Ella shoved the phone into Zoe's face so she could read the message and as soon as she read the message she dialled 999 and asked for police. After being told to hold they were put through to an operator which asked useless and pointless questions. Zoe managed to tell the operator what happened so she was put through to a detective who said she will be there in 5 minutes. Ella wrapped her arms round Zoe who instantly hugged her back.

"Britney will be ok won't she mum and the police will save her in time?" Ella asked a she looked up to her mother for hope.

"Britney is a strong girl and I am sure she is making her way back here and the police will catch that man" Zoe said as she looked into Ella's large brown eyes.

Britney wondered the streets until she found the high street which she knew as Linda took her there to get some new shoes so she knew what bus to get to Holby hospital so she waited at the bus stop and pulled the money she shoved in her bra out and counted it all which worked out to actually be £50 pounds and some loose change. Finally the 46 bus came and Britney paid her fair and took a seat up stairs and it was then that she finally let herself relax as she knew she was safe and on her way home.

**Sorry there wasn't much Zoe, Ella, Nick or Savannah in this chapter but they will be in the next one a lot more. Well I hope you liked that as it was fun to write . **


	26. Little Dr Jordan

**Author's Notes:** A huge thank you for your lovely reviews as always and thank you for even taking the time to just read the story which hopefully means that you liked it . If anyone does have any questions then please ask and I will do my very best to answer them because without your reviews I wouldn't even be up to chapter 26 which we are up to now. I don't know any medical Knowledge so I might just sort of make it up and I am sorry if any of you are in the medical profession.

**XxTassBxX**** :** Ella is 10 years old but I feel she is very grown up and very advanced for a 10 nearly 11 years old as you could see by the way I word the things she says which make her seem a lot older and I hope that answered your question . Thank you for sticking with this story and for your lovely reviews.

**BUTTONS10**** :** I will write about Savannah spending time with Nick in this chapter for you as you would like to see it and I would actually like that too and I have been meaning to do that so I will do that now . Thank you for always for your lovely reviews.

Detective Ripon arrived at Holby ED and made her way over to reception and asked to speak to Dr Hanna who actually was standing next to her waiting for the Detective to arrive and Zoe was rather shocked to see a woman as she was expecting to see a man in charge. Zoe glanced at the woman knowing she had seen her before around the department and heard a lot of things about her from Nick.

"Hi I'm Dr Hanna" Zoe said as cheerfully as she could muster

"DCI Ripon, I am here about the call we had earlier and is there somewhere more private so we could chat"

Zoe thought about where would be a good place so they wouldn't get interrupted and just as Zoe had begun to run out of places Nick appeared which gave Zoe the idea of using his office.

"Nick, can we use your office please?" Zoe asked as she walked up to him.

"What, Zoe we can't do it in there remember we nearly got caught last time and Charlie nearly got an eye full" Nick said as she winked at her

Ella couldn't believe what her father was saying and she turned away not wanting to hear anymore.

"Gross "Ella muttered as she walked away with her hands covering her ears.

" is that all you can think about Nick and I'm not talking about that any so get your mind out of the gutter for a second ok" Zoe demanded

Nick suddenly realised that Zoe wasn't alone that there was a Police officer next to Zoe the whole time.

"I am so sorry you had to hear that... Wait DCI Ripon what are you doing here?" Nick asked puzzled.

"Nice to see you too Nick and it's Yvonne and you knew that , I am here because I was told that Britney Andrews is with a well known sex offender and she hasn't returned yet so if you would be so kind to let us use your office and then you 2 can do whatever you want in there in once I'm gone" Yvonne said as she looked at the pair of them with shock on their faces.

"yes , you can use my office and I know you know where it is after using it several times before without asking" Nick said casually.

Zoe, Ella and Yvonne headed off towards Nicks office which left Nick without an office so he thought he would treat patients to pass the time.

Nick saw that Savannah was sitting with Noel looking rather fed up so he walked over to her.

"Hey sweetheart, how about you are the doctor today and you can treat some patients, how does that sound?" Nick watched as Savannah's little face light up. Savannah jumped off the stool and held her hand out for Nick to hold.

"Daddy Can I have a stetho thingy around my neck like mummy does?" Savannah asked hoping the answer would be yes.

Nick nodded and so they were on hunt for a stethoscope and as luck would have it Sam came round the corner with a stethoscope around her neck.

"Ah Sam could Savannah borrow your stethoscope as she is Doctor for today"

"Of course she can" Sam bent down so she was level with Savannah and she placed her yellow stethoscope around her Neck. Savannah beamed with delight and hugged Sam who hugged her back.

"Thank you Aunty Sam" Savannah said

"No problem sweetie" Sam said as she walked away smiling.

"Ok Dr Jordan, ready to make people better" Nick asked as he looked at the board to see which patients hadn't been seen.

Nick took Savannah to cubical 2and drew back the curtain to see that there was a older lady sitting in the bed.

"Hello Mrs Jackson I'm Dr Jordan and this is also Dr Jordan and we have come to find out what's wrong , if you don't mind Dr Jordan will check you over with my supervision" Nick said as he brought the curtain back round .

"Of course I don't mind, is this your daughter she's gorgeous?"

"Yes it is and thank you" Nick said cheerfully

"Ok, I am Dr Jordan what seems to be the problem?" savannah asked politely

"Well Dr Jordan I have been having problems breathing and my heart is beating very fast and doesn't beat regularly "Mrs Jackson said trying to make it simple for Savannah to understand after all she was only still young.

"Ok can I listen to your chest please?" Savannah asked politely

"Yes of course you can Dr Jordan" Mrs Jackson chuckling

Savannah climbed onto the bed and placed the stethoscope on Mrs Jackson's chest and listened quietly. After a few moments Savannah took the stethoscope away and told Mrs Jackson her thought's

Nick was waiting for Savannah's diagnosis and what she thinks should happen now.

"Ok, well I think you need to see a heart person to fix it and I think your heart is panicking" Savannah said seriously which made Nick chuckle.

"Ok thank you Dr Jordan" Mrs. Jackson said as she laughed.

Nick checked Mrs Jackson and was shocked that Savannah was right but didn't know the proper diagnosis but she was right.

"Dr Jordan was right but we actually call it Panic attacks and we will refer you to the cardio specialist to make sure so need for worry and thank you for playing along" Nick said as he opened the curtain and walked out and waited for Savannah who wanted to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, I Hope you get better soon" Savannah said cheerfully

Mrs Jackson reached in to her bag and gave Savannah a hand full of sweets as a thank you which make Savannah giggle with delight "Thank you " Savannah just about managed to say with her mouth full of sweets that she shoved into her mouth and walked over to her rather proud father.

**I hope you liked that and there will be more Nick and Savannah moments so don't worry :-).**


	27. A 46 Bus, police woman& little Dr Jordan

**Author's notes: thank as always for your amazing reviews which I love getting and I hope you will like this chapter as I was rather stuck on how to write Britney coming back in to the story after her big story. All mistakes are my own I'm afraid. I don't have any medical or anything to do with the police so sorry if I muck things up for you professional s out there. Well please enjoy .**

**Meanwhile back in Nick's office **

"Ok, so if Ella could give me the description of the gentleman" Yvonne said

"Well he was about late 30's early 40's; he was kind of fat and had shaved head he was wearing dark pair of jeans and a brown top with a sip up jacket and he looked like he hadn't shaved and he sort of smelt too" Ella said nervously . Zoe could see that Ella was nervous so she placed her arm around her and pulled her in towards her.

"What car did he have, can you remember it?" Yvonne asked

"it was a silver sports car but I don't know the make but he had a cross hanging from the mirror if that helps" Ella said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You're doing really well Ella and with your help he can catch this man so I need to ask you one more question ok?"

"Ok "

"What did he say to you and did he have a slight accent too?"

"ermmm he said are not coming sweetheart and then as I said no he just said fine and that was about it and he had a strong Bristol accent I remember that" Ella said as she held on to her mother who was hugging her tight.

"Well thank you very much Ella and because of you we have our man and we will catch him" Yvonne said as she began to put her black note pad away.

"Oh his name is Jason or that's what he called himself "Ella said hoping that would help more.

"That's fantastic Ella, your mother and father should be very proud of you "Yvonne said that just as she looked at Zoe who nodded in agreement at what Yvonne said.

**MEANWHILE BACK IN CUBICALS**

Savannah was still acting as Doctor and still diagnosing people and so far she had gotten a couple wrong and 2 right.

"Dr Jordan, is that what you want to be when you get older to be a doctor" Katie Bennett Savannah's new patient.

"Yeah, I want to be a Doctor like daddy "Nick was standing in the corner watching and making sure everything is alright.

"Katie, can I look at your ankle please?" Katie nodded trying to hold back the pain that rushed through her ankle and leg.

"Ouch "Katie said as Savannah prodded and checked her ankle

"Sorry, I think you have broken it and need a cool pink cast to fix it" Savannah said as she looked at her father who had a smile on his face.

"yes Katie you have broken your ankle and will need surgery as soon a possible and I will call autho and one they are free they will take you to have your op and then you will be pain free" Nick said as she could see the worry n Katie's face.

"You will make a good Doctor Savannah" Katie said as she waved Savannah goodbye

"Here, is your medicine" Savannah said as she handed Katie a sweet and said goodbye.

"Are more sick people to see dad?" Savannah asked excitedly

"I'm afraid that's all for the moment, how about we go and get something to eat at the canteen? " Nick hardly even used the canteen so he thought it would be a good idea. Nick was enjoying his time with Savannah as they hardly got to do that now that Savannah was at school and Nick working all sorts of hours.

"Can I get a cake daddy?" Savannah asked as she and Nick made their way to the canteen

"Of course you can Dr Jordan" Nick winked at Savannah who tried to wink back but couldn't quite do it yet.

**On the 46 bus **

Britney sat looking out the window watching people pass by laughing with their friends and family carrying large shopping bags full of clothes which brought a flash back when Jason gave Britney new clothes and her face with a huge smile before she knew about Jason's past. Britney tried to block out that Image and thought about Ella's face as she watched her disappear in the wing mirror. Britney let the tears fall as she watched the world around her rush past. Finally after what felt like a million stops it was Britney's stop so she made her way down the stair on the bus and waited as the driver pulled into the bus stop outside the hospital and opened the doors for passengers to get off. Britney said a polite "Thank you " to the bus driver as she got off and watched the bus drive off leaving her standing at the bus stop freezing as she only had a short pair of shorts that Jason had bought her and she really wanted to take them off as they remind of him. Britney walked over to the nearest bench and took a few moments to herself.

In the canteen Nick and Ella found nice seat facing the car park and sat down and ate their lunch. Savannah sat next to Nick as she wanted to sit with her father. Savannah wolfed down her doughnut with pink sprinkles which were now all around her mouth which made Nick laugh so he took out his phone and took a photo to show Zoe before she wiped them away with a napkin. Savannah smiled at her father who placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You did some good work today Dr Jordan" Nick said as he took a bit of his bacon sandwich and a blob of brown sauce slid down Nick's chin and Nick was oblivious to the fact that he had brown source down his chin until Savannah pointed it out.

"Daddy you have brown sauce on your chin "Savannah laughed. Nick laughed as he wiped the sauce away.

"You're so silly daddy "Savannah giggled.

Meanwhile back in Nick's office Yvonne , Zoe and Ella walked back down to reception to make sure that Yvonne was leaving and not hovering round somewhere in the hospital. Yvonne got in to her car and headed back to the police station. Meanwhile back outside Britney decided it was now or never to go back into the hospital as she watched the police woman get into her car and drive off. So she made her way into the hospital and saw Ella at reception with Zoe so she ran up to Ella who screamed because she didn't see who had grabbed her.

"Britney" Ella shouted and threw her arms around her.

"Oh my good god, Britney are you alright?, did he do anything to do you? . Ella had given her description of him to the police" Zoe said as she gave Britney a hug and checked her over for bruises and signs of a struggle.

"Where's Linda?" Britney asked as she looked round.

"She's been rushed off her feet all day" Zoe said trying to think of the best lie.

"You're lying , she doesn't even care" Britney said as she stormed off into the staffroom.

**I had to end it there because if would of been at least 2000 word otherwise which is quite alot to read , well I hoped you liked it.**


	28. Don't shut me out , don't hold it all in

**Authors Notes: once again more wonderful reviews from you amazing people which I really do appreciate. I am pleased that you liked the last couple of chapters. I thought I would update 2 chapters as I had already had then typed up and I didn't want to keep you all waiting.**

Linda Andrews had kept herself busy throughout the whole day to take her mind of Britney otherwise she would have been doing insane but she had been checking her phone just in case Britney called her for help. Linda had finally finished on the ICU ward and made her way back to where she belongs which ED. Linda found Zoe was sitting at the desk writing up patient notes completely oblivious to Linda standing in front of the desk.

Linda cleared her throat which made Zoe look up form what she was doing.

"Oh am I glad to see you, the police have been here and they took a statement from Ella and they think they have a good chance they will catch him with Ella's description" Zoe said cheerfully.

"Has there been any news about Britney?" Linda asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yes, Britney is here in the staffroom with Ella and don't worry they haven't got Britney's laptop because the police took it as evidence" Zoe said calmly

"Oh thank god, I want to see her" Linda made her way over to the staffroom and knocked on the door and then entered. Britney was sitting on the couch cross legged in a pair of scrubs because she wanted to get rid of the things Jason gave her so she took a pair of scrubs to wear instead.

"Oh my god Britney" Linda said as she rushed over and hugged her niece who actually hugged her back without complaining like she usually did.

"We will leave you alone, Ella come on let's give them sometime "Zoe said as she stood in the door way of the staffroom.

Ella got up and walked over to her mother and did as she was told and let Britney and Linda alone.

"Mum, is it time to go home yet?" Ella asked as she sat down on a stool spun round slowly

"Not yet about another hour then we can go, alright?" Zoe said as she sat down to continue her notes that she had left.

Back in the canteen Savannah and Nick had a nice couple of hours together helping with patients and having lunch in the canteen but they decided to go back to the ED because they had been in the canteen for a long time and Nick's butt was getting numb and Savannah was getting bored and tired as it had been a long day for her.

"Dad can you carry me I'm really tired" Savannah looked up at her father who smiled and lifted her into his arms where she placed her head on his shoulder and started to drift off to sleep as they made their way back to the ED.

Nick took the final steps to the ED reception with Savannah's body weight getting heavier as she was drifting into a deep sleep. Nick saw Ella spinning on one of the stools looking rather bored so he walked over and sneaked up behind her and made her go flying of the stool and on to the floor. Nick didn't mean for that to happen so she rushed over with Savannah still asleep in his arms and helped Ella off eh floor who was actually laughing which made Nick feel less guilty.

"God dad did you need to sneak up on me like that, but it was funny though" Ella said laughing

"I know sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen" Nick said as he stood way from Ella to check her over as she did fall rather hard on the floor.

"I'm fine dad, nothing is broken look" Ella said waving her arms in the air and kicking her legs.

Nick wrapped his free arm round Ella and pulled her in to a hug even though she was only tall enough to reach his stomach as he was rather tall.

"I love you dad" Ella said which made Nick want to cry but he forced a smile on his face to hide the fact that he wanted to cry.

Nick, Ella and sleeping Savannah walked over to Zoe who smiled at Nick who was holding a sleeping Savannah and Ella who was hugging her father. Zoe stood up and placed a kiss on Nick's lips and he willingly returned the kiss but pulled away as now wasn't the time or the place.

"Let's go home shall we?" Nick asked Zoe and Ella who nodded in agreement through sleepy eyes. It had been a long day for the Jordan's who we more than happy to go home and relax.

Nick placed Savannah in the backseat still fast asleep, Ella climbed in and put her seatbelt on and sat quietly feeling her eyes get heavy so she shut her eyes and the next thing Ella new was that they were home and Zoe was waking her up.

"Ella sweetheart we are home, come on "Zoe said gently to Ella as she helped her out of the car still half asleep. Nick carried Savannah into her bed room and placed in bed and wrapped her covers over her and placed a kiss on her cheek and then left the room.

It was 8pm and Ella wanted to go to bed which Nick and Zoe had no problem with it, it would be more Nick and Zoe time for them. Zoe went into Ella's room and said goodnight to her daughter.

"Night sweetheart, I am so proud of you for today and I hope you know that me and your dad love you very much "Zoe placed a kiss on Ella's cheek and pulled the covers up round Ella.

"I'm sorry mum, I didn't mean to upset you and dad today and I love you mum "Ella whispered

"I love you too Ella" Zoe smiled and walked out of the room and closed the door.

Nick said goodnight to Ella and then joined Zoe on the sofa and cuddled up and watched the TV for an hour then headed to bed where they made love and laid in each other's arms and fell asleep until the early hours of the morning.

**Sorry I am not very good at typing the love bits so I sort of just skipped a head a bit. Well I hope you liked that. In the next chapter I might added some angst just for a slight change just as a warning to you all. let me know if you would like some angst and if you then it will happen and if not then I won't do it .**


	29. Dance Recital pt 1

**Author's notes: Thank you all very much for your lovely reviews as always. I am glad that you liked the last chapter. I hope you will like this chapter as I haven't really done much angst before so I hope this will be good and you will like it. I might carry start angst on to the next chapter as I haven't done any on this chapter sorry about that everyone.**

**Buttons10- angst mean's sadness or tragedy and Tragic and I was thinking I would do a sad angst but it will get better I promise.**

Today was Savannah and Ella's dance recital today so both Girls were rather nervous and practicing like crazy round the house with the music blaring. Nick had put Zoe in to work from 9-2pm and Nick put himself in from 6-2 pm so that they both could watch the show. Zoe rushed round the house grabbing hair spray, hair nets, leotards and make-up amongst other things before she started work. Nick started early today so Zoe was on her own rushing round after the girls making sure they had everything for the dance show today.

"are you nervous Girls" Zoe asked as she watched them both practice their well polished routines that they have been practicing for the last couple of weeks before Ella and Britney's thing with Jason a couple of days ago.

Both girls nodded at Zoe s they continued to practice. Zoe checked that both girls had everything before Zoe started grabbed Savannah and put her hair into a neat bun with small French plats. Zoe did the same hair style on Ella who kept moaning that Zoe was pulling her hair to tight for the plats.

"Ouch Mum that hurts" Ella whined

"They need to be tight Ella so stop you whining, anyway I am nearly done now" Zoe said as she finished the bits of Ella's hair.

Zoe dropped Ella and Savannah at the dance school so they had their final practice before the show in the afternoon. Zoe kissed both her girls and told them she will see them later after the show.

Zoe pulled into her usual parking space and turned the ignition off and did one quick check in the rear view mirror as she didn't have much time to sort herself out this morning after running after the girls. Zoe was pleased with how she looked but she need a coffee so she locked the car and went to the small coffee stand that she usually went and got her much needed caffeine.

Zoe walked into the ED sipping her coffee when someone snatched her coffee away and shoved into the bin.

"What the hell" Zoe said as she turned to see who it was who dared to take her coffee away from her this time of the morning.

"You drink way too much coffee and you're late again Dr Hanna" Nick said as he saw the horrified look on Zoe's face which was wiped away by a smirk.

"Seriously Nick? I know I'm late but someone had to sort the girls out and that clearly wasn't going to be you was it and you owe me a coffee" Zoe said sarcastically.

"A quick chat about your lateness Dr Hanna" Nick said trying to sound professional.

Zoe rolled her eyes and followed Nick into his office. Zoe walked in and stood opposite Nick who sat down at his office.

"Look Nick, I don't really have time for this" Zoe said as she leant forward on the chair and to Nick's surprise he could see down Zoe's blouse as she leant forward waiting for him to answer her.

"Nick, my eyes are up here" Zoe said as she pointed upwards to her face. This brought Nick back to down to earth.

"Well Dr Hanna we are in here because you have been late several days in a row and this doesn't look good on us as a team" Nick said as he glanced once more at Zoe's chest.

"I'm sorry Nick that has never bothered you before, so what's happened to change that" Zoe demanded.

"Well I'm afraid Henry has picked up on it and I am only just warning you Zoe that's all"

"Great well thanks for the warning, but can I go now?, will i see you at the dance show?" Zoe asked as she went to walk out Nick's office

"Yes you can go Zoe, I will becoming so see at reception at 2?" Nick asked as he watched Zoe nod and walked back to work.

Zoe's shift went very quickly and rather smoothly but for Nick being the clinical lead had to stay behind as there was a major crash on the motor way where multiple injuries were being brought in and Lenny, Sam and Dylan was being left to deal with them so Nick chose to stay behind. so when 2pm came round Nick was already dealing with several patients whilst Zoe waited at reception checking her watch when Nick came out covered in blood with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry but I won't be able to go to the girls dance show Zoe, I am absolutely snowed under with work" Nick said as he saw the hurt in Zoe's eyes.

"Ok fine, clearly work comes first with you then, anyway it's not me you've got to say sorry to Nick" Zoe said as she turned and walked away.

"Zoe, wait" But Zoe just ignored Nick as she was rather upset that he chose to work rather than see their girls dance.

Nick sighed as he watched Zoe walk away defeated. Nick pulled his mobile out of his pocket and tried ringing Zoe but she clearly wasn't picking up her phone so Nick sent a text hoping she would text him back.

**Zo, I'm sorry and I will make it up to you and the girls I promise, Love you N xxxx**

Zoe never did text Nick back, Nick walked back into resus and carried on trying to save lives even though his heart wasn't in his job today as he kept thinking about Zoe and the way she walked away and the look he could imagine on the girls faces as they looked for him in the crowd.

Zoe got to the dance school with plenty of time so she stood with a few of the other mothers that she knew from the dance school and helped herself to a drink as she mingled with some of the other mothers.

"Where's you other half tonight Zoe "Sarah asked

"Oh he had to stay behind at work as they needed him" Zoe said cheerfully as she really knew the answer.

"Oh that's a shame" Sarah smiled and took a sip of her drink.

A few moments later the bell rang for start of the show so Zoe went and sat in the second row from the front with Sarah and a few other friends. Zoe looked to see where her girls where on the show, Savannah was on after the first dance then a couple after that and Ella was in nearly every dance.

When the first dance was over and everyone clapped it was Savannah's turn Zoe smiled as she watched Savannah take to the stage and started dancing to Queen don't stop me now Zoe started crying as she was so proud of Savannah and Nick should be here so thought to herself as she watched Savannah dance.

**Sorry that was rather rubbish but it will get better in the next chapter I promise .**


	30. Dance recital pt 2 born to die

**Author's notes : wow thank you all very much for your wonderful reviews which really made my day and you are all so kind and I want to thank you . As I have said before that I am not in the medical profession so I am sorry if the medical knowledge is not 100% correct. Mistakes are my own. Well enjoy .**

"Get neuro down here now" Nick barked at Linda who didn't blink at the bluntness but just hurried to the phone and asked for neurologist.

"Mr Jordan they are backed up in theatre with the crash" Lind called out as she hung up the phone.

"Right Lenny your doing your first Craniotomy" Nick said as he placed a hand on Lenny's shoulder and grabbed a plastic apron and latex gloves.

"Right ok, patient is stable "Nick said as he checked the vital signs.

"Scalpel "Lenny said strongly to Tess who handed him the instrument. Lenny began to slice open the hairline and then pulled the skin so it he could see the skull.

"Drill "Lenny said as he held out his hand for it. Lenny began to drill open the skull until he could reach the brain that was protected by the cerebrospinal fluid.

Nick checked the time on his watch as he stood watching lenny do his first ever Craniotomy with Nick teaching him step by step after all Nick was once a Neuro surgeon so he knew what he was doing but he wasn't really licensed to do that anymore once he became Clinical lead in the ED.

"Steady Lenny, you are almost there" Nick said as he looked over Lenny's shoulder.

"I can't do this Mr. Jordan" Lenny said as he stopped

"Yes you can and you will, Carry on Lenny "Nick in encouraged.

Lenny carried on under the watchful eye of Nick Jordan.

"That's it Lenny you've done it good lad" Nick said as he patted Lenny's shoulder. Lenny beamed at Linda who smiled at Lenny and said "Well done Lenny" .

Nick checked his watch again but Dylan saw him this time so he wondered over

"Look you clearly have some where to be so why don't you just go and you have done what you can here" Dylan said bluntly.

"Your right" Nick walked out over to Lenny and the team and informed them that he had somewhere needed to be and they agree to page him if they needed him. Nick rushed out of the ED and straight into his car and drove to the school.

Mean while at the dance show Savannah had finished her solo dance and it was Ella in a group dance. Ella walked on to the stage in her glitzy dance costume and took her starting position which was facing the audience whilst 2 other girls started the dance and Ella was coming in on the dance after they had done a certain dance move. Ella was blacked out whilst she waited for her turn to dance so she got to see that Zoe was only there watching her and Savannah dance. Ella felt let down and a hurt that her father had promised to be there and he wasn't. It was Ella's turn to dance so she danced with her broken heart and Zoe could see that Ella wasn't dancing her best but she was still fantastic. Once that dance had finished the audience applauded and cheered as each dancer bowed and then left the stage for the next dance to begin. It was Ella's duet dance with a boy in her class, as the music began to start up Ella and Adam began to dance. The music was a slow but got faster and was a sad tune that brought Tears to Zoe as she thought about Nick.

Nick pulled into an empty space and locked his car and checked his watch as he rushed up to the front doors and slammed the doors open and rushed down the corridor until he could hear Lana Del Rey's song Born to die which Nick knew was Ella's duet with a male dance partner as he had heard nothing but that song for 2 weeks solid. Nick crept in the theatre and looked round in the darkness for Zoe and he finally spotted her at the front with some friends. Nick walked down until he was a few rows away from Zoe and sat down and watched Ella dance with Adam. Nick was amazed as he watched Ella dance with such elegance and poise. The words to the song that Ella was dancing to where getting to Nick as he glanced at Zoe who Nick could tell that she was crying because even now and again she would put her hand to her face and wipe away tears. The song came to a dramatic end as Adam carried Ella s she pretended to lay lifeless in his arms and placed her on the floor and then laid down next to her and the audience went wild Zoe stood up and clapped and cheered . Ella and Adam got up and took bows and then rushed off the stage. The bell went off to say that it was a short interval so Nick new this was his chance to surprise Zoe. Zoe got up and headed to the bar with her friends when Nick whispered in her ear and made her jump.

"Drinking alone are we" Nick whispered

Zoe turned round to see Nick standing there looking very handsome with a huge smile on his face. Zoe smiled and then hugged Nick who wrapped his arms around Zoe and placed a kiss at the top of her head.

"Good to see you Nick, wow Ella was wonderful wasn't she "Sarah Zoe's friend said cheerfully as she took a sip of her white wine.

"Nice to see you too and Yes Ella was fantastic" Nick said as he held on to Zoe. Nick took Zoe away from her friends.

"Zo , I am sorry for today and I know I made the worst choice today but I will never do that again" Nick said hoping Zoe would forgive him.

" I know you did it to save lives and I am sorry that I had to make you choose and yes you did make the wrong choice but you made it that's what matters" Zoe said as she looked up at Nick.

The bells rang for the last part of the dance show so Zoe and Nick took their seats as they watched the last part of the show. Nick placed his hand on top of Zoe's who held Nick's hand. Nick glanced at Zoe a couple of times during the show as he really loved Zoe and he wouldn't change a thing.

**Well I hope you liked that , I enjoyed writing that and I had to hold back from writing proper Dance Lingo as some of you might not of understood what I had written and I hope you did get some idea of that I was trying to write when Ella was dancing.**


	31. let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain

**Author's notes: this is just a quick update for you lovely people who always give me wonderful reviews. **

The show had come to an end and the dancers came out in groups first to come out was savannah and 4 others as the audience clapped and cheer as the group stayed on the stage and once the other groups where out on the stage and the last 2 to come out where Adam and Ella who clearly where the stars of the show as the audience went wild as those 2 came to the stage and curtsied and bowed. After the teacher thanked her pupils and the parents for dropping the children off to every rehearsal and for their help.

"The children will come out to you so wait for your children/child "The teacher said as she placed the mike down and went to the back and checked on the children.

"Mummy, daddy" Savannah called as she rushed to her parents and wrapped her arms around them both.

"You did very well sweetheart" Zoe said as she kissed her daughters cheek.

"Daddy you came "Savannah said as she hugged her father.

Ella was just about to walk out and meet her parents when she was met by several people saying how good she was. Zoe and Nick saw that Ella was crowded by people as they watched people congratulate her.

"Thank you everyone" Ella said as she walked off and over to her parents who hugged her and told her how good she was.

"You were wonderful ell's "Zoe said as she kissed her daughter and hugged her tight.

"Dad you came, did you see me dance dad?" Ella asked as she hugged her father

"Of course I came and yes I did see you dance and you were brilliant sweetheart" Nick smiled and kissed Ella's head.

"Can we go home now I am tired" Ella asked as she yawned.

Nick wrapped his arm round Zoe as they left the dance school. Ella said goodbye to her dance friends as she walked past. Savannah walked in front of Nick and Zoe skipping a long cheerfully.

As soon as they stepped outside they felt heavens open and the rain pour down on them as they walked to their cars. Ella went with Zoe and Savannah wanted to go with Nick. Zoe walked round to Nick as their cars weren't that far a part. Zoe kissed Nick goodbye but Nick placed a passionate kiss on Zoe's lips and they stayed like that as they kissed in the pouring rain. Ella and Savannah sat in the car's waiting for their parents.

Zoe pulled away from Nick and looked up at the dull and grey sky as the rain splashed in Zoe's face which made her shut her eyes.

"What was that for "Zoe asked Nick as she looked at Nick who winked at.

"Oh I Just wanted to kiss you in the rain "Nick said as he got into the car and shut the door. Zoe walked round to her car and climbed in the driver seat.

"Mum why are you all wet?"Ella said as she looked her mother up and down as she was drenched and her makeup had run down her face.

"I was just saying goodbye to your father "Zoe said as she started the ignition.

" Oh right" Ella rolled her eyes at her mother and then looked out the passenger window as they began to drive away form the dance school and head home.

Nick and Savannah pulled into their drive way and rushed in door's as it was still pouring hard and began to get changed into dry clothes when Zoe and Ella arrived home.

"Who wants a takeaway?" Nick asked as he came out of the bathroom in a t shirt and a pair of comfy trousers.

"Can we dad?" Savannah asked jumping up and down

"Yep, it's a treat as you both were brilliant today" Nick said as he went to check what takeaway menus they might have.

Zoe re appeared with no makeup "What is everyone getting excited about?" Zoe asked as she saw Savannah jumping with excitement.

"Were having a takeaway mum" Savannah said cheerfully she wondered over to Nick who was looking through menus

"Dad, can we have Chinese "Ella asked as she walked over to Nick and snatched a menu form his hands.

"Ok Chinese it is then, does everyone know what they want" Nick asked as she looked Zoe and the girls who nodded.

Nick phoned the Chinese and told them what they wanted and they told him it will be ready in 45 minutes. Zoe sat on the sofa but was joined by the girls who cuddled up to her as they watched TV. Nick sat at the dining table and read the paper as he never got to read it this morning. Half an hour later there was knock at the door so, Nick placed his paper on the table and opened the door to reveal the takeaway. Nick paid the delivery man and then brought the food in to their opened planned kitchen and started to dish the food up.

"Dinner girls" Nick called the girls came running and grabbed their dinner and thanked Nick for the dinner and sat at the dinner table and began munching on their dinner.

"You are lovely you are Nick Jordan" Zoe placed a kiss on Nick cheek as she grabbed her dinner and joined the girls at the table.

Nick sat down at the table and enjoyed their takeaway which was a nice treat.

Once all the Jordan's were full they left the table and sat down on the sofa and shared a nice afternoon as a family by the TV as the rain slashed on the windows and the wind began to whistle outside as they were all wrapped up warm and did not care that the weather was horrid.

All 4 Jordan's fell asleep as they were all exhausted. Zoe fell asleep with the Ella laying on her lap and Nick fell asleep on the other Sofa with Savannah wrapped in his arms.

**I know that was kind of corny but I thought I'd share with all the Jordan's having a tender moment. I hoped you liked it . **


	32. Charlie's Birthday party pt1

**Author's Notes: thank you all so very much for your amazing reviews which inspire me to carry on my story. I glad that you all liked the last chapter which I posted a while ago and I am sorry for my lack of updates but I have been super busy at the moment. Like always all the mistakes are my own and I am not in the Medical profession so I may get things wrong. Well I hope you all will like this chapter.**

Ella and Savannah had been back at school for a couple of weeks so everything was back to normal with no Children hanging round the hospital. Nick and Zoe's relationship was back on track after the little mishap at Ella's and Savannah's dance show a couple of weeks back. A week ago Zoe and Nick had been invited to Charlie's birthday bash at the pub in the function room just like Tess's birthday a month ago. Zoe was looking forward to this birthday as it would be just her and Nick as the girls were staying at Zoe's mother's house.

Today was Saturday the day of Charlie's birthday and you could see the excitement in the hospital as people were chatting about the party tonight and what they will wear. Zoe stood at the reception desk typing her notes from a patient who had been given the all clear to go.

"I am buzzing for tonight" Linda said as she appeared next to Zoe who jumped as she was not expecting Linda to suddenly appear.

"I am so looking forward to tonight too and I think I am going to get wasted as we won't have the girls in the morning" Zoe said as she looked at Linda who looked like a kid in a toy shop with all the excitement seeping from her.

"What are you planning on wearing tonight?" Linda asked as she leant on the work top.

"I was thinking a fitted dress of some sort with some killer heels, what are you planning to wear tonight?" Zoe said as she smiled at Linda.

"Well I was thinking a dress too which also would be fitted and of course high heels so we will be twins again" Linda laughed which made Zoe laugh as they remembered the last time they went out together and ended up wearing the practically the same outfit.

"Are you going with Lenny?"

"no , he's working a late then he will come a long after his shift"

"hey why don't you come round mine and you can even stay the night if you want" Zoe asked

"That sounds like a good plan but I won't stay as I will probably go home with Lenny" Linda said with a smirk on her face.

"That's alright, so come to mine and we can have a few drinks before we go and then we can go together"

"Great I will come to you about 7ish and I will already have my outfit on but I will apply my make-up at yours I think"

"Great" Zoe smiled

"I better get back to work you know what Tess is like" Linda laughed as she walked away and headed to Tess's office.

Zoe's shift came round quickly and the whole day she did not see Nick and she had missed him terribly. Zoe walked up to Nick's office and didn't bother to knock and entered quietly and crept round and wrapped her arms round Nick as he sat in his chair.

"Zoe, is everything alright?" Nick asked as he was worried that something had happened.

"I just wanted to see you as I have missed you today" Zoe said as she kissed his cheek and hugged him tight. Nick spun round on his chair and pulled Zoe on to his lap and held on to her tight.

"How cute are you today" nick said as he kissed Zoe on the cheek as Zoe buried her face on his chest.

"I Love you Nick Jordan" Zoe whispered

"I love you Zoe Hanna" they stayed wrapped in each other's arms until Zoe realised the time as she looked on the clock on the wall in Nick's office.

"We should go" Zoe said as she jumped of Nick lap

Nick turned the computer off and put everything away and grabbed his coat and briefcase and wrapped his free arm round the small of Zoe's back and they left the office and walked to the staffroom where Zoe grabbed her things and they left the hospital and headed home.

A few moments later they arrived home and Nick dumped his shoes by the front door a long with his brief case. Zoe jumped in the shower and Nick jumped on the Sofa and watched the football.

Half an hour later Zoe was out the shower feeling refreshed and poured herself a drink and one ready for when Linda arrives. Zoe didn't have to wait long as the door bell rang, Zoe opened the door to find Linda already dressed in a smart figure hugging dress with some killer heels.

"Hey , you look amazing and I love your shoes, sorry come in" Zoe laughed

Linda stepped in to the house and saw Nick sitting on the sofa engrossed in the match on the tv with a beer in one hand the remote in the other hand.

Hi Mr. Jordan" Linda said as she passed Nick and never got a reply and carried on walking into Zoe's bedroom. Zoe grabbed the drinks on the side and carried them into the bedroom and handed one to Linda who took it willingly and took a large sip as she sat down on the bed.

"I am so excited for tonight" Linda squealed

"I know me too , oh I better get ready, I will be right back" Zoe said as she grabbed her dress and headed to the bathroom to get ready. Zoe stopped at the doorway to let Linda know

"Help yourself to another drink, they drink is in the kitchen" Zoe said as she entered the bathroom and shut the door. A few moments later Zoe reappeared fully dressed and her makeup freshly and neatly done.

"Wow you look amazing" Linda said in her thick Liverpool accent.

"Thank you, shall we have another drink. You might want to apply your makeup now as your sober" Zoe laughed as she left the room to pour more drinks for them both.

"I think you are right" Linda laughed as she grabbed her makeup in her and began to apply her makeup.

An hour or so later both girls were ready and Nick was already to go so they all headed out the door and called a taxi and wait for the taxi to arrive.

"You look stunning tonight Zo" Nick whispered in Zoe's ear and Zoe placed a passionate kiss on Nicks lips as Linda watched the interaction between them and Linda could see the love between them both.

**Well I hope you all liked that and I am sorry it is not one of my best chapters but I hope you enjoyed that. **


	33. Charlie's Birthday party pt2

**Author's notes: thanks everyone for your amazing reviews like always , they do make my day. I hope you will like this chapter. All mistakes are my own. Sean Jessica's Ex-husband will be mentioned in this chapter. I Hope you remember who Sean is .**

Nick wrapped his arms round Zoe and held on to her and Zoe held on to Nick as they waited for the Taxi. Linda stood and waited watching Nick and Zoe wrapped in each other arms and stealing glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.

Finally the taxi arrived and they climbed and Nick told the driver where to go. On the drive to the pub Zoe leant against Nick and placed her head on his shoulder. Linda looked out the window watching the streets of Bristol flash by until they reached the pub where the go out the taxi. Zoe and Linda waited on the pavement as Nick paid the driver.

"You and Nick really love each other don't you?" Linda said as Zoe who smiled and nodded her head.

"I really do love Nick" Zoe watched Nick walk back toward them.

"Everything alright, why are you looking at me like that?" Nick said as he approached Zoe who was looking at him lovingly with a huge goofy smile on her face.

"I just love you Nick Jordan and that's the way it is" Zoe said as she placed a passionate Kiss on Nicks lips. Nick kissed Zoe back with hunger and passion that was burning inside him.

"Stop it you two, Cant you wait until you get home and anyway you don't want to be done for in public indecency "Linda pulled Zoe away from Nick and linked arms with Zoe and they walked towards the pub with Nick trailing behind them.

They walked in the pub and walked over to the function room but stopped as they heard their names being called.

"Hey Zoe, Linda and a guy I don't know but would you like your usual drinks ladies" John the bartender asked with a polite smile.

"Hey John, oh no we are here for a party but thanks anyway "Linda said with her thick Liverpool accent.

"Thank's anyway John and this is my partner Nick" Zoe pointed to Nick who was already starting to talk away as he grabbed Zoe's elbow and pulled her towards the double doors.

"Who is that exactly and how does he know your names?" Nick asked Zoe as they reached the double doors.

Linda opened the double doors and held them open for Nick and Zoe who politely thanked her and walked over to Charlie.

"Happy Birthday Charlie" Zoe said as she kissed his cheek

"Happy birthday Old man" Linda laughed as she hugged Charlie who also was laughing.

"Feeling old?" Nick said as he shook his hand very business like

"Well I wasn't until you said it like that" Charlie chuckled

"Happy Birthday mate" Nick said as he let go of Charlie's hand.

"Shall we get this party started?" Linda said as she grabbed Zoe and dragged her to the bar. Nick and Charlie headed over to Jeff, Dixie, Lloyd and Scarlett.

"Hi Mate could we have 6 Jägerbombs, 6 tequila shots and 4 vodka and red bulls please" Linda said to the guy as he began to pour the drinks. A few moments later the whole bar was covered with drinks they ordered.

"Oh could we get a couple of beers too" Zoe said as she took a sip f her vodka and red bull. The bartender handed over 2 beers and Linda handed over the correct money.

"ready to do shots" Linda squealed as she grabbed a shot and handed it to Zoe who took it willingly

"Ok 1.2.3" they both knocked back their shots and made faces as the shots were strong.

"God that was strong" Zoe said as she started coughing which made Linda laugh.

"Let's do more" Zoe slammed her empty shot glass on the bar top and grabbed another and waited for Linda to grab hers.

"Ok 1.2.3" Slam went their empty shot glass.

"Shall we go and see everyone?" Linda asked slurring her words slightly as she grabbed a vodka and red bull and walked over to where the gang where, Zoe walked over carrying her drink and a beer for Nick.

"Hey everyone" Linda said cheerfully as she took a sip and smiled at her work colleagues. Zoe handed Nick a beer who thanked Zoe and placed a kiss on her cheek and placed his free arm round Zoe.

"I can't believe Mr. J is here" Noel said as he joined the group with a large ice cold beer. Nick raised his eye brow at noel who looked nervous but Nick dropped the boss look and smiled at noel and patted his back

"Don't look so nervous, I know I am your boss but tonight I am just Nick" Nick said as he wrapped his arm back round Zoe and pulled her in close.

An hour so later everyone were getting rather drunk as they didn't have work the next morning or children to look after. Linda and Zoe made their way to the dance floor and started dancing and having a good time. Nick was sitting with the lads talking about football and girls. Lenny arrived at 9pm and made his way over to the lads with a beer and joined in the conversation. Linda spotted Lenny as he made his way over to his friends.

"I'll be right back" Linda said to Zoe who nodded to say she understood and carried on dancing as Linda made her way over to Lenny. Lenny placed his beer on the table and carried on talking unaware that Linda was seconds away from him.

"Guess who "Linda said as she placed her hands over Lenny's eyes.

"Oh I don't know who that could "lenny said sarcastically

Linda removed her hands as Lenny spun round and wrapped his arms around Linda and lifted her up and spun her round as she squealed with excitement.

Lenny put Linda down and kissed her passionately on the lips which Linda deepened and wrapped her arms around his neck. After being left alone for so long Zoe wondered back over and placed her arms round Nick who was starting to feel rather well gone as he couldn't keep his balance.

"Sorry Zo, do you want to go dance again , oh who care if you say no I freaking love this song" Linda grabbed Zoe and pulled her away from Nick who tripped and spilt his drink over his expensive Armani suit but Nick was far too gone to notice he had ruined his posh suit.

Lenny feeling left behind made his way over to bar and did a load of shots and beers until he began to feel sick but he was feeling rather sick but rather drunk which pleased him as he made his way over to Linda and Zoe who were too busy dancing.

Everything was going smoothly until Sean the pediatrician came over to Zoe and grabbed her by the hips and began to dance with her and Zoe was absolutely plastered so she didn't know who she was dancing with. Nick watched the crowd of Dancers and dropped his drink as he saw Sean and Zoe dancing and from Zoe's face she was rather enjoying it. Nick stormed over and shoved Sean to the side who nearly fell over.

"Nick what's your problem?" Sean asked as he regained his balance.

"You're dancing with Zoe and I don't know whether you know this but she is mine" Nick said as he pushed Sean. Sean shoved Nick hard which send him flying in to the dancers Nick was unaware that he Knocked Zoe to the floor as he went flying. Zoe got up and brushed herself off but felt rather sore as she did fall every hard on the wooden floor.

"Are you alright Zoe" Linda asked as she helped checked her friend over the next thing they new Sean fell to the floor unconscious as Nick shook his rather sore hand with bleeding knuckles which gave them answer they were looking for which was what happened and who punched who.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that as it was rather fun to right. I know writing Sean in was rather random but I thought I would add a bit of drama .**


	34. Longing to hold you

**Authors Notes: thank you all for your wonderful comments that I always receive and love getting and your comments really do make me smile . I am glad that you liked the last chapter and I thought it would be good to stir things up a bit and Sean will be in this chapter just a warning for those who hate him which I hate Sean too he's horrid. All mistakes are my own and I am sorry there are several mistakes but when I got through the whole thing I don't see the mistakes until I have posted the whole thing.**

Everyone was rather well gone and feelings where running high tonight. Everyone started to feel emotional and did not mean what they were saying.

"Nick what the hell did you do that for?" Zoe said as she looked down at the unconscious body of Sean who she had a quick fling with years ago before she started dating Nick and having his children.

"I couldn't stand him touching you like that" Nick said as he looked at his bleeding hand.

"I can dance with whoever I want , you can't tell me who I can and can't dance with" Zoe demanded.

"Let me look at that" Lenny said as he grabbed Nick's swollen hand. Nick winced as Lenny grabbed his hand and tried to look at it but his vision was blurry and double so he couldn't tell whether he had one or two hands in his hands.

"I love the fact that you got jealous but there was no need to knock him out" Zoe said as she bent down and checked Sean to make sure he is alright and then just about made it back up without falling to the floor as her balance had gone.

"What is the problem with him, why are you standing up for him, it's not like you are still seeing him or care about him" Nick said getting angry that Zoe was sticking up for creepy Sean.

"Of course I am not seeing him still and I still sort of care about him" Zoe said quietly

"WHAT?YOU CLEARLY STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM THEN AND I AM SORRY YOU HAVE BEEN WASTING YOUR TIME BEING WITH ME" Nick shouted as he took one last look at Zoe who was now crying her eyes trying to walk over to Nick but was being held back by Linda and lenny. Zoe stormed into the ladies toilets followed closely by Linda.

Zoe walked in to a cubical and slammed the door shut and cried her eyes out.

"Zoe, come on come out it's me Linda" Linda said as she leant against the door

"Why is he being like this, he knows I am not seeing Sean and why did he say things like that" Zoe whimpered and wiped her eyes.

"He's drunk Ignore him and so are you Honey and your tired which doesn't help, let him calm down" Linda said as she walked away from the toilet door and walked over to the mirrors and checked her make-up and her hair to make sure she looked good. Linda heard the toilet door unlock to reveal a tear stained Zoe.

"Oh come here Zo" Linda said as she hugged her best friend and tried to comfort Zoe the best she could.

Mean while the party was still in full swing. Sean had finally woken up but was still a bit spaced out after being hit so hard. Charlie checked Sean over and told him to sit down and rest and handed him a large glass of water and a napkin to nurse his bleeding nose and lip. Nick was at the bar thinking about what Zoe had said and the look on her face when she looked at Sean's unconscious body.

"Zoe will be alright Mr J, and you will make up at some point but just let her calm down and we are all rather drunk "Big Mac said as he took a seat next to Nick who smiled as he knew Big Mac was right .

Back in the Ladies toilet Zoe had dried her eyes and reapplied a fresh coat of make-up and was looking like the usual Zoe except she was rather drunk and couldn't really walk straight.

"Ready, to go back out there?" Linda said as she grabbed the door handle of the ladies toilets.

Zoe nodded and forced a smile on her face and walked out of the ladies toilets. Zoe looked round the room and her eyes met Sean's but she was shocked to see that he was nursing a couple of wounds. Zoe looked away from Sean and scanned the room for Nick who was sitting at the bar with his back to the party looking sorry for himself as he held his face in his hands with Big Mac next to him talking away.

"Come on let's just carry on where we left off which was Dancing " Linda said cheerfully as she grabbed Zoe and pulled her to the dance floor where they carried on dancing but Zoe's mind was elsewhere. Zoe kept glancing at Nick wanting to talk to him , wanting him to wrap his arms around her and make her feel safe and loved like he always did well does.

Midnight came round rather quickly for the party goers as the Dj said that it was the last dance of the evening which was take that's million love songs. Zoe felt rather uncomfortable as couples took to the dance floor and wrapped their arms around their wives, lovers and husbands. Lenny wrapped his arms round Linda as they swayed to the music smiling. Nick spun round on his stool as he heard the change in the music and scanned the room for Zoe who was sitting down watching the dancers move slowly to the music. Nick's eye met Zoe's but Zoe looked away.

Once the slow song was finished it was time to leave as everyone grabbed their shoes if they took them off, some grabbed their coats and bags. Linda and Lenny said their goodbyes to Charlie and the rest of the gang.

"Please make up you 2 you look lost without each other" Linda whispered to Zoe as she hugged her goodbye.

"I don't think we will be making up anytime soon" Zoe said as she let go of Linda and said goodbye to Lenny. Nick grabbed his coat and walked over to Zoe who was ready and waiting to go but nothing was passed between the 2 as they left the pub. Zoe began to shiver as she didn't have a coat so Nick took of his coat and placed round Zoe who smiled weakly.

I got her to smile at least Nick said to himself as they waited for the taxi to arrive. 5 minutes or so later the taxi arrived Nick opened the door for Zoe to climb into the taxi and she said a polite thank you and sat and looked out the window whilst Nick climbed in next to Zoe and told the driver their address. Zoe watched the drunken girls fall off their high heels as the high street flashed by. The ride home was silent as not one word was passed between them both. When they arrived home they went to bed in silence. That night Zoe laid in bed wide awake feeling guilty and wanting to fall asleep in his arms like she did every night.

"Are you a wake Nick?" Zoe whispered and she never got a reply.

"I love you Nick and I am sorry and that's just the way it is" Zoe whispered as she felt the tears fall down her cheeks but little did she know Nick was wide awake.

Once Nick thought Zoe had fallen asleep he whispered " I love you too Zoe and my heart has and always will belong to you" Zoe heard Nick say as he said those loving words but she laid still making Nick think she was fast asleep. They both laid in bed that night with their backs to each other wanting to hold each other unaware that they both felt the same.

**I hope you liked that I just thought I would change it otherwise it would be very similar to Tess's birthday party that I wrote. **


	35. Ever Thine,ever mine,ever ours

**Authors notes: wonderful reviews yet again and a huge thank you to you guys who make it all possible. I am glad you liked the last chapter and that was one of my favourite chapters and it was super fun to write. Mistakes belong to me sadly. you may recognise a couple of the lines in this story from a movie which is sex in the city the movie if you have seen the movie you will know what I am talking about. well I hope you will enjoy this chapter :-).**

That night Zoe and Nick lay awake until they both fell into a light sleep. The sun had shown through the gaps in the blinds making the room a lot lighter. Zoe opened her eyes and tried adjust to the room and glanced at the alarm clock on her night stand. It was 10am and Nick was still fast asleep so Zoe crept out of the room and made herself a strong coffee and crept back into bed and laid there until she felt Nick shift position and faced her. Zoe placed a small smile hoping that Nick would wrap his arms around her but nothing happened Nick just gave a small smile back and stretched and yawned. Zoe couldn't take the silent treatment any long so she decided to break the silence.

"Nick about last night, I am sorry and I loved how you got jealous "Zoe said hoping Nick would reply.

"I'm sorry about last night too and what I said about you and Sean and I know it is not true" Nick said as he looked at Zoe.

"I love you Nick Jordan and don't you ever think I don't "Zoe said as she shifted closer to Nick.

Nick pulled Zoe closer to him and kissed her like she had never been kissed before. Zoe pulled way to get her breath.

"You know I heard what you said last night Zo" Nick said as he held Zoe in his arms "Oh " Zoe blushed as she though Nick was asleep when she said all those things.

"You know what?" Zoe said as she placed a kiss on Nick's cheek.

"What?"

"I heard what you said to me last night too Nick" Zoe smiled at Nick and Nick wrapped his arms around Zoe tighter as if she was going to disappear.

"Zoe I got you something the other day and I wanted to give it to last night when we got home but you know what happened. Nick opened the draw on his night stand and pulled out a small box with a bow on top and handed Zoe the Box and closed the draw and waited for Zoe to open the box.

Zoe opened the Box to reveal a large diamond ring. The diamond was a black diamond and the band was white gold; Zoe carefully took the ring out of the box and placed the ring in the palm of her hand.

"Look in the inside of the ring Zo" Zoe looked in the inside of the ring and there in inscribed were the words **ever thine, ever mine, ever ours. **

"Nick it's beautiful, but why a black diamond?"

"I chose black because you're not like anyone else and this ring this is not like no other ring"

"I love you, you wonderful man " Zoe placed the ring on her engagement finger and studied her hand with the ring now shining and sparkling in the light. Zoe kissed Nick passionately and Nick kissed back with even more passion and it was there and then that they had finally made up for last night.

Nick and Zoe had the whole day together as they didn't have to pick up the girls until later so they lay in bed wrapped in each other's arms. After having a nice lay in they decided that they would do something together as they hardly ever had an Nick and Zoe time anymore since they had the girls.

Nick took Zoe shopping and treated her by buying her several of her famous killer heels that she could not wait to show off at the ED and couldn't wait to show Linda who she knew would be jealous. Nick and Zoe walked a long Bristol High street with Nicks arm around Zoe who was leaning into Nick and laid her head on his shoulder and Sighed in contentment . Time flew by for Nick and Zoe and the next thing they knew they were pulling up outside Joan Hanna's house to pick up the girls.

Zoe rang the door bell to her childhood home as she waited for her mother and the girls to appear. A few moments Joan Hanna opened the door and placed a slight smile on her face.

"Everything alright mum?" Zoe asked her mother as she saw the false smile on her face.

"Yeah , everything was ok until about an hour ago" Joan said as she let Zoe and Nick walk into the house and into the living room where Savannah was laying on the sofa with a washing up bowl on the floor and a thick fleece blanket draped around her.

"Hey baby, what's the matter sweetheart?" Zoe asked as she bent down and felt Savannah's fore head which was rather hot and she clearly was shivering.

"Mummy , I don't feel very well and I keep being sick please make it shop mummy" Savannah said before she leant forward and grabbed the bowl and placed in front of her and puked her guts up. Zoe moved Savannah's shiny black hair away from her face as she was emptying her stomach contents. A few moments later Ella came rushing over to her parents only to stop seeing Savannah was being sick ad Zoe was busy contending to her so Ella hugged her father who placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Have you had a good time and have you both been good?"

"Yeah it was great dad and yes we both have been good" Ella grinned

Finally Savannah had finished being Sick as she had emptied her stomach and was retching as there was nothing left for her to bring up.

"Do you think you will be able to make it home Savvy?" Zoe asked as she placed her hand on Savannah's head and moved her hand in a soothing motion sooth Savannah who was crying a little bit as she was rather fed up being Sick.

"I think I am make it home but can I take a carrier bag just in case" Joan Hanna walked into her kitchen and grabbed a couple of carriers and handed them to Savannah who sat up but felt dizzy as she hadn't eaten anything since last night's dinner. Nick walked over to Savannah and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the car.

"Bye Savannah sweetie and I hope you get better soon sweetheart" Joan Hannah said as she waved goodbye to her grandchildren. Ella hugged her Nan goodbye before she got into the car.

"Thanks for looking after them mum" Zoe placed a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"It a pleasure bye darling, bye Nick "Joan called out as they began to drove off.

**Sorry had to leave it there as I could have gone on and on forever . Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**ever Thine, ever mine, ever ours-** **it is from a letter made by Ludwig van Beethoven called Immortal Beloved. there is a whole lot more but I just used those few words.**


	36. stay with me until I fall alseep

**Author's notes: you wonderful reviewers are amazing and I am glad that you are still enjoying the story and I am enjoying writing this story so I shall carry on until I can't think of anything else to write in this story. Well I hope you will enjoy this chapter . Mistakes are mine like always. Is there anything you would like to see The Jordan's do next? , If you have any ideas then I would love to hear them . You can PM me your ideas or let me know in your reviews .**

As soon as poor Savannah sat down in the car she felt the wave of nausea take over her so she shoved the plastic bag in front of her as she puked her guts up yet again.

Ella watched as Savannah puked her guts up, Ella made a disgusted face and turned away as she could still hear Savannah retching. Nick looked in his rear view mirror as he watched a rather pale Savannah empty her stomach. Zoe turned round so she could see Savannah.

"Alright baby we are nearly home" Zoe said as she placed her hand on Savannah's knee which was all she could reach with her seat belt restricting her.

After a few moments savannah stopped puking but her stomach muscles were tense and clearly could not take anymore which made Savannah feel a lot worse as she doubled over and held her stomach.

"Mum, my tummy hurts" Savannah cried.

"It's alright sweetheart, it's just your muscles they need a rest" Zoe said tenderly.

Finally they arrived home where Nick rushed out the car and carried Savannah and placed her on the sofa and grabbed a bowl and laid it on the floor in front of her. Zoe and Ella wondered in and dumped their bags at the door which Nick picked up and took to the right rooms as Nick couldn't stand mess. Zoe looked at the clock which read 8pm so Ella informed her parents that she was going to go to bed as they had a busy day today and she was rather tired. Zoe kissed Ella goodnight and went to walk over to Savannah when she heard Ella call out.

"What the hell is that on your finger mum and where did you get it?" Ella said as she walked over to her mother and grabbed her hand which held the black diamond.

"Oh your father gave that to me this morning" Zoe said as she smiled at Ella who was still studying the ring in amazement.

"Wow really dad gave you that?" Ella said sounding rather shocked.

"Why are you so shocked that I gave it to you mother" Nick said as he grabbed Ella and tickled her.

"Dad stop" Ella just about managed through all the laughter.

Nick stopped tickling Ella and went and checked on Savannah who was just laying there watching the TV with her sick bowl at the ready.

"Good choice on the ring dad, night" Ella called out as she headed for her bedroom and shut the door.

"I'm glad she approves" Nick said sarcastically to Zoe who walked over to Nick and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Nick, you know I am meant to be working tomorrow but I don't think I can" Zoe said as she pointed to Savannah who had finally fallen asleep.

"I know I have already thought of that and I will cover your shift tomorrow so don't worry about it" Nick said as he got up and decided to change into something more comfortable. Zoe stayed with Savannah just in case she wakes up in a panic wanting her mother. A few moments later Nick came back changed into his lounging around gear. Zoe decided to change in to something more comfortable so Nick lifted little Savannah into his arms and carried her in to her bedroom and into her Hannah Montana bedroom where he pulled back the covers and carefully laid Savannah in the bed and pulled the duvet up and then tucked her in. Nick quickly rushed back into the living room and grabbed the bowl and then placed it on Savannah's bedroom floor and placed a light kiss on her forehead and then closed the door.

Zoe appeared behind Nick just as he shut the door so when he spun round he jumped out of his skin as he hadn't expected Zoe to be there.

"I'm just going to kiss Savannah goodnight then I am all yours Mr Jordan" Zoe brushed pass Nick who headed to the lounge. Zoe crept into Savannah's room and placed a tender kiss on her forehead and then left the room. Zoe joined Nick on the sofa and they cuddled up on the sofa.

"Nick I am not watching football turn over" Zoe whined as she tried to reach for the remote.

"Nick I mean it, turn it over"

"Ok alright" Nick changed the channel but he went only up a channel which ended up to be golf.

"Fine, I'm going to bed" Zoe said as she tried to get back up but Nick was stopping her.

"Alright I will turn over" Nick picked up the remote and flicked through the channels until Zoe agreed with the channel.

"I love my ring Nick and I love you" Nick smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Zoe's head.

"I am glad you like and as soon as I saw it I knew it belonged to you" Nick and Zoe stayed like that as they watched the movie.

When the movie ended Nick and Zoe went to bed only to be woken up a few hours later by Savannah crying as she had been sick again.

"I'll go you get some sleep" Zoe said as she threw back the covers and left the room to Savannah's room to find Savannah covered in Sick where she clearly had missed the bowl.

"I'm sorry mum, I couldn't ..." Savannah began to cry again.

"Shhh it's alright sweetheart, alright I need you to stand up so I can change your duvet cover" Savannah stood up and watched as Zoe stripped the bed and told Savannah to sit down.

"Mum I need to change my Pj's "Savannah said shyly as she felt embarrassed.

"Ok I will grab new pair of Pj's "Zoe went and found a new clean pair of pj's .

"Ok let's get you changed and then you can go back to bed" Zoe helped Savannah get in to her pjs and then laid Savannah down and then tucked her in and moved the bowl nearer.

"Alright sweetheart I am in the room down the hall if need me "Zoe placed a kiss on Savannah's head and attempted to leave the room but stopped as she heard Savannah call her back.

"Mum, can you stay until I fall asleep" Zoe nodded and then climbed into the bed with Savannah and held her tight until she fell asleep.

**I hope that was alright as I wasn't sure what to do with Savannah being ill and she will be ill for one more chapter and then I will do something else. I was thinking of using an old episode but adapted it to fit this story and there will a few old faces in chapter 37 and you will recognise some things of that episode. Well until next time .**


	37. Nick gets sick

**Author's Notes : sorry everyone for the lack of updates but the charger for the computer was broken so I had to wait for the new one to arrive. Thank you for reviewing my story and for all you wonderful reviews about what you would like to see happen in the story and I will include them all. Like always all mistakes are my own well I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

As soon as Zoe felt Savannah fall into a deep sleep Zoe carefully let go of Savannah and crept out of the room and closed the door went back to sleep in her own bed and snuggled up to Nick who moan as he felt Zoe snuggle up close to him. Early hours of the morning Nick woke up with a terrible stomach pain and the need to be sick.

Nick felt the nausea wash over him so he pushed back the covers and rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Zoe heard a terrible noise coming from the bathroom so she got out of bed and walked to the sauce of the noise. Zoe walked into the bathroom to fined Nick kneeling over the toilet vomiting his guts up.

"Oh Nick" Zoe bent down to Nicks level and rubbed his back as he carried on vomiting. When the nausea disappeared Nick began to cry as he clearly couldn't bring else up and he was just now bringing up stomach acid that was burning his throat.

"He come on "Zoe soothed Nick as he began to cry.

"I can't bring anymore up Zoe "Nick just about managed to say through all the tears.

"I know, come on come back to bed" Zoe got up and held out her hand for Nick to take which he did. Zoe walled Nick over to Nick's side of the bed and placed Nick into bed and wrapped him up in the covers and Zoe got into bed herself and pulled the duvet up so only her head was poking out . Nick moved over to Zoe who opened her arms and Nick laid his head on her chest hearing her heart beat.

A few hours later poor Nick felt that nausea wash over him and once again he emptied his stomach yet again and like last time he had nothing to bring up so he was dry reaching and this carried on all through the early hours of the morning.

Zoe slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to face Nick who was fast asleep but looked rather pale and exhausted so Zoe slowly and quietly crept out of the room to see that Ella was up and already and eating her large bowl of coco pops as she watched the TV.

"Morning sweet heart, is Savannah up yet?" Zoe asked as she walked over to Ella and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hi mum I don't think she is, who did I hear keep being Sick last night?" Ella asked before she took a large spoonful of coco pops before shoving them into her mouth.

"oh that was your father" Zoe said as she walked away from Ella and went to Savannah's room to find her sitting up in bed looking much better and back to her smiley cheerful self.

"Hey sweetheart how are you feeling?" Zoe asked as she sat on the edge of Savannah's bed.

"Hi mummy, I feel a lot better today and I can I go to school as I want to hand in my homework and plus I have science and maths today" Savannah said rather excited as those were her favourite subjects.

"Alright you can go to school but if you start to feel ill again then you are coming straight home understood"

"Yay thank you mummy" Savannah threw her arms around Zoe's neck and hugged her mother tight.

"Alright let's get you ready for school then come on "Zoe got up and left savannah's room and went to check on Nick.

Nick was awake and still looking rather pale and tired when Zoe wondered in and sat on the bed next to Nick and placed her hand on his forehead where she could feel that he had a slight fever.

"Oh Zoe, I think I am dying, everything aches "Nick said rather forcedly

"Oh Nick you are not dying and yes I know everything aches but our 6 year old daughter has hardly complained and your are a grown man " Zoe said as she shook her head.

"Right stay at home today Nick" Zoe said rather sternly as she know he was working his way to saying he was having today off.

"you are in charge of the ED today Zoe and don't let anyone take advantage of that because I am not there" Nick said weakly. Zoe placed a kiss on the top of Nick's forehead.

"Oh Zoe actually can't you stay here I need you, I don't feel well Zoe" Nick whined as he felt the sickness building up in his rather sore empty stomach.

"Oh my poor baby" Zoe said as she laid down on the bed next to Nick and held him in her arms.

"Mummy, what's wrong with dad?" Savannah asked as she walked into her parent's room.

"Daddy has the sickness bug sweetie "Zoe said tenderly to Savannah who climbed up on the bed and hugged her father.

"Oh poor daddy, you will get better won't you daddy?" savannah asked as she looked at her dad sitting in her mother's arms looking rather ill.

"Of course I will get better sweetheart" Nick lifted his head of Zoe's chest and placed a kiss on Savannah's cheek.

"I love you daddy" Savannah said as she kissed her father on the cheek and then jumped off the bed and left the room.

"Nick I have to get ready for work" Zoe got off the bed and started to get ready for work. An hour or so later Zoe and the girls were ready for school so Zoe and the girls said goodbye to Nick and kissed him goodbye and left the house.

Zoe walked in confidently into the ED and said a cheery hello to all her work colleges and then headed to the staffroom where she hung up her coat and bag and grabbed her stethoscope and began her day as acting clinical lead in Nick's absence.

"No sign of Mr J Today then " Big Mac said

"Hey Zoe, no Nick today then?" Noel said Zoe approached the reception desk and grabbed some notes and called out her patient.

"No, Nick's not very well, Mr Adam's Please" Zoe called out and a young tall dark hair and a rather handsome man answered Zoe's call.

"Oh I am so jealous can't I assist you on this one" Linda whispered in Zoe's ear which made Zoe smile but Zoe had to hide her smile as Mr Adams walked over and Zoe lead him to cubical 4.

"Please sit down , I will be back in a moment" Zoe told Mr Adams as she grabbed Linda and pulled her in to the cubical with her "Thank you" Linda whispered to Zoe as she shut the curtain and began the initial exam.

**Sorry that was rather rubbish as I haven't written in a while and sort of hard getting back into the story after while away from it.**


	38. Zoe, Savannah and Ella go shopping

**Authors notes: wow thank you all very much for your reviews on my last chapter . I am very grateful t you all for your amazing review all the time and those reviews make me carry on the story and I am glad that you are all still enjoying the story too. Sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner but I have been super busy and I have had only time to review your amazing stories and I really enjoy reading your stories. Well as always mistakes belong to me and I am not in the medical profession and well enjoy . I will be doing a Holiday with all 4 Jordan's and one with just Nick and Zoe very soon so watch this space and keep reading to find out more.**

Zoe finished attending to Mr. Adams leaving Linda to deal with the rather Hot patient when Noel walked over and handed Zoe a handful of notes "What are all these" Zoe said as Noel went to walk away. "They are all from Mr. J and he was rather persistant and call every 5 seconds wanting to speak to you" Noel said as he shrugged his shoulders and walked back to reception. Zoe saw that all the notes were from Nick complaining that he didn't feel well and wanted her home and one from her mother. Zoe sighed and looked through the huge pile of post it notes which all said pretty much the same thing and more desperate. Zoe walked slowly to Nick office and dialled her home number and Nick answered on the first ring.

"Zoe, please come home" Nick begged

"Nick what the hell is going on I have like a million notes from you telling me to come home" Zoe said not sounding very sympathetic.

"I don't feel well Zoe and I want to come home please?" Nick sounded rather ill but Zoe was not in the mood as she was at work and didn't want to just leave her friends to deal with it all whilst she stayed home to look after a grown man she loved.

"Nick I have a couple hours left of my shift can't you wait and I have to pick the girls up soon anyway" Zoe as she looked up at the large clock in Nick's office.

"Fine "Nick said feeling rather let down by Zoe.

"Don't you "fine" me Nick Jordan and you can wait as I will be home very soon alright" Zoe said hoping Nick would agree to this.

"Ok, please hurry Home Zo I need you "

"I will be home as quick as I can, love you and drink loads of fluids" Zoe said before hanging up the phone and shaking her head.

Zoe dialled her mother's home phone and wait until she heard the familiar and loving voice.

"Hi mum sorry I was working on a patient so I was ant able answer your call"

"It's alright darling I just wanted to say that you all are invited to my well mean to be a surprise 60th birthday in a couple of days time but your sister couldn't keep it quiet and you know what she is like" Joan laughed which made Zoe laugh knowing her sister all too well.

"I will come mum "Zoe said cheerfully

"Oh I am glad, all the family will be there I have been told and I am rather looking forward to it , well the party not the 60 part of it "Joan said in a rather excited tone in her voice.

Zoe laughed at her mother as she made her laugh sometimes. "Where is it being held and what time do we need to be there?"

"It's at Bristol rugby club and I think everyone is arriving about half 7"

"Ok Mum yep we all will be there alright, well I better go as I needed to get back to work , bye um see you at your party" Zoe said a cheerfully goodbye to her mother and then got back to work.

Zoe walked back to reception but was stopped by noel "is everything alright, I was worried because Mr. J left you so many messages" Noel said with a concerned look on his face.

"He's fine Noel but thank you for asking" Zoe said before she called her next patient.

Zoe's shift finally ended so she grabbed her bag and coat and rushed out the door saying a quick goodbye to everyone before she picked the girls up. Once Zoe picked up both girls he rushed home to find Nick fast asleep on the sofa with the TV on.

"I'm going to do some home work in my room mum "Savannah said as she headed for her bedroom. Ella walked in to her room and turned her music on as she began dancing round her room. This left Zoe alone so she crept round to see that the blanket was hanging off the sofa so she wrapped it round Nick who began to stir and slowly opened his eyes to see Zoe standing in front of him.

"Hey baby how you feeling "Zoe asked Nick

"You know what I feel so much better already and I have actually eaten something and kept it down too" Nick sounded so proud of himself who made Zoe smile as she sat down on the sofa and kissed Nick on the lips.

"Oh how I have missed that" Nick said as he kissed Zoe back.

"Oh Nick before I forget its mum's 60th party in a couple of days and I said we will al be going so no moaning or arguing" Zoe said as she snuggled up Nick

That evening with both girls in bed Nick and Zoe lay in bed wrapped in each other's arms and fell asleep.

**A couple of days later **

Nick was rather glad to be back to work as he had missed it and hated being in doors going insane wondering if everything was running smoothly with Zoe in charge.

Nick was working on a late shift tonight so Zoe decided that she was going to take the girls cloth shopping for a nice dress to wear at her mother's birthday and she wanted to spend time with her girls.

As soon Zoe picked the girls up from school they headed into Bristol town centre and went to every clothe shop only to leave empty handed and then trying several other shops until they all found their ideal dresses. Zoe found a Nic dress in New look so she tried it on with the girls giving their opinions.

"Yeah get that one mum, it's amazing and so you "Ella said sitting in the changing room watching Zoe looking the full length mirror.

"I think I will get this one, right come on girls" Zoe got changed back into her original clothes.

Zoe bought her simple black cocktail dress that hugged her in at all the right places but was smart and showed off her super slim figure.

"This is the last shop and there better be something you both will like" Zoe said feeling tired and wanting to go home.

As soon as they entered the store Ella found a nice flowery dress and Savannah found a simple red dress that will show of her dark shiny hair. Both girls rushed into the changing room and came out a few moments later wearing their ideal dresses twirling round and laughing with joy.

"Ok let's get these dresses and then we are going straight home" Zoe ordered both girls back into get changed and once they got changed in to the school uniforms Zoe paid for their dresses and they left the store and headed home to see that Nick had left work early and was laying on the sofa with a nice cold beer.

"Daddy, we got new dresses today" Savannah said as she rushed up to Nick and cuddled up to him.

"Oh really aren't you lucky" Nick said as he go up and lifted Savannah on his lap and kissed the top of her head.

"Hi dad" Ella said as she slumped on the sofa with a huge sigh of relief.

"Hi sweetheart, I hear you got new dresses" Nick said as he smiled at Ella who was super excited to tell Nick about her dress.

Zoe walked into the lounge and placed a kiss on top of Nicks head and said "hello, your home early "Zoe said as she looked at her watch.

"It was very quiet tonight and I wasn't needed so I came home early" Nick said as he hugged Savannah who was snuggled up to her father.

"Did you buy a dress too then Zo"

"Yes I did actually but you can't see it until I get ready for the party"

"Oh come on Zoe let me see" Nick winked at her hoping that would work.

"No Nick not until the party" Zoe loved to wind Nick up.

Later that evening both girls went to bed leaving Nick and Zoe who decided to head to bed themselves. They both feel into a deep sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow wrapped in each other's arms.

**I think Zoe would have sister that we haven't met yet on the show so I think she will have one in this story and I may even add a bother too in the next chapter . **


	39. Don't make me sad , Don't make me cry

**Sorry change of plans I will do a quick induction to Zoe's sister and brother will appear in another chapter soon and then I will add them both into another chapter where you get to know them more. Sorry to muck you around with it but I have just had a brilliant Idea which I hope you all will like.**

Today was the day of Joan Hanna's 60th birthday party and as luck would have it both Nick and Zoe had that day off so they had a nice relaxing day and plenty of time to get ready. It was summer holidays for the girls so they didn't have to get up early for school which was a good job really as they both were still asleep at 11am which was not like them.

Zoe slowly opened her eyes and glanced at her alarm which read 11am, Zoe shifted position which made Nick stir as he was cuddled up behind Zoe until she shifted position. Zoe and Nick woke up in terrible mood.

Nick opened his eyes to see that Zoe was wide awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Morning Zo, are you alright?" Nick asked with not much emotion on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine but do you hear that?"

"Hear what, I can't hear anything "Nick frowned as he was rather confused about what Zoe was going on about.

"That's what I mean, it's too quiet "Zoe threw back the covers and stretched and decided to check on the girls as they have never been this quiet. Zoe got up and walked round the bed and headed for the door but was stopped as Nick reached out and tired to pull Zoe back into bed

Nick, Zoe and the girls had a nice relaxing afternoon lounging round the house and watching TV but after a couple of hours later of being together they all began to get on each other's nerves and began to argue and fight.

"Zoe, do I have to go?" Nick whined

"Yes Nick you have to go and I want you there anyway"

"I just can't be bothered to go" Nick continued to argue his way out of going which was beginning to annoy Zoe who finally snapped.

"Don't go then, but don't expect me to come home tonight well any other night then and it is so different when it is your family isn't it" Zoe shouted knowing it would annoy Nick who Zoe could see Nick was fuming at her last comment.

"Yeah but you never complained before when we had to go to one of my family birthdays" Nick shouted back.

"Yeah well your family are the most boring and dull people I have ever met and I didn't want to upset you but now I don't care"

"Oh ,really well why hold back now tell me more?" Nick said raising his voice again.

"at least I hear from my family and actually see them and they clearly don't care about you do they as they never ring to see how you are or even ask how the girls are doing and when was the last time they gave Savannah and Ella presents on their correct birthday's" Zoe screamed

Little did Zoe and Nick know Ella and Savannah could hear everything Zoe and Nick were saying? Savannah began to cry as she didn't like her parents shouting like that at each other.

"I will come with you today and act like the loving couple people think we are but then I will drop you and the girls here and then I am going to a hotel and then I am filing for custody of the girls as they clearly can't be looked after by you" Nick shouted and then headed into their own suite bathroom and got changed and get began to pack this things.

Zoe grabbed her black dress and got ready for today which should have been a happy day but turned out to be the worst day.

"Savannah it's alright, come on let's get dressed and try to act like you never heard any of that alright?" Ella whispered to Savannah who nodded wiping away the tears that were running down her face.

Finally they were ready to go but there was nothing said between Nick and Zoe as they left the house. Nick grabbed a large bag of his clothes and shoved them into the boot. Ella could see that Zoe had been crying as her eyes were red and puffy which she tried to hide with makeup but didn't have much luck hiding it. The ride to the party was just as worse nothing was said between anyone, all that broke the silence was the radio. Half an hour later they arrived at the ruby club where Nick parked the car and they all climbed out of the car it was as soon as they opened the door they all forced a smile to cover up the hurt not wanting people to see and then feeling sorry for them. Nick placed a hand on the small of Zoe's back for show when inside he didn't want to touch her but her knew he had to keep up all appearances.

"Zoe , Nick " Joan greeted her daughter and son in law

"Hi mum happy birthday, wow everyone is here" Zoe smiled weakly

"Happy Birthday Joan" Nick placed a light kiss on Joan's cheek

"Happy birthday nan" Ella and Savannah said together

"Thank you girls , let's get you all a drink " Joan ushered them to the bar where they ordered a drink. Joan could sense something was wrong as Zoe didn't seem her cheery self and Nick seemed distant and didn't touch Zoe once which was weird as he usually placed a arm around Zoe or just a slight touch but nothing today and Savannah seemed distant too.

"Zoe "Zoe spun round to see that her sister was the one that called her name.

"Julie, it's so good to see you and I have to say it has been way too long" Zoe was glad to see her younger sister

"I know sorry , I am been working a broad a lot and I am loving every bit of it, how are you all and how are my gorgeous nieces " Julie said as she looked at Savannah and Ella who were pleased to see auntie Julie.

"Yeah I'm alright thank you and Nick is alright aren't you Nick"

"Yeah I'm great thank you and it's great to see you again Julie"

"well I'm just going back over to my date who looks a bit uncomfortable so see you later" Julie walked away.

Zoe had a good time but was dreading what was going to happen once they left the party. The party ended at 12 so Zoe, Nick and the girls said their goodbyes and headed back to the car where Nick drove Zoe and the girls home.

"Girls here's the key you go ahead, me and your father need to have a quick talk alright then we will be right in" Zoe handed Ella the door key so once the girls were inside they began to talk.

"What am I going to tell the girls when they ask why you are not coming home" Zoe asked with her voice breaking as she began to cry.

"tell them that I have to work early and then you will hear from my lawyer about custody of the girls" Nick said calmly

"Ok , well I will see you at work" Zoe said her goodbye and then closed the car door where Nick drove away and it was then that Zoe broke down and fell to her knees and cried her heart out.

Nick pulled into the nearest premier inn and booked himself into a room and once he shut the door to his room he cried as he had never left Zoe before and he had walked out on his girls which broke his heart but he has just lost the love of his life and his soul mate.

**Sorry this was sad but I am just building up to a big story. So please stay with this .**


	40. Is this the way it ends?

The next morning Zoe woke up from her light slumber knowing that it was all real and that Nick had really left her. But she wanted to stay strong for the girls. Ella and Savannah were coming to work with Zoe. No one said anything about Nick absence which pleased Zoe as she had worried all night about how to tell the girls.

Once they all had breakfast and got ready they made their way to the ED and as soon as they walked through the double doors Zoe was nervous and worried that she would see Nick. Zoe and the girls headed to the staff room and placed their bags and belongings into Zoe's locker.

It started like another day but on one could predict how it all could go wrong in a few moments.

As soon as Zoe had started her shift there was a car crash. "What have we got Dixie " Zoe asked as she reached the trolley to see a woman in her middle50's with her husband clinging to the trolley as they wheeled her along . Ella and Savannah followed behind and watched at a distance as Zoe treated the lady.

"ok we have Pauline Ames with large head wound, her GCS is 10 and she has been in and out of consciousness and she has had 10 of morphine"

"Great thank you Dixie, ok I need neuro down here now but let's get her a CT and another of morphine "Zoe was busy treating and had her back to the double doors so she never noticed Nick and entered the room.

Nick quickly smiled at Savannah and Ella who knew their dad was busy so they let him get on with it.

"Ok what have we got "Nick asked Zoe who jumped as she heard that familiar voice which stabbed her broken heart.

"ok Sir could you wait outside please" Nick called Tess over and asked her to take the gentle man in to the relatives room.

They were on their way to take Pauline to CT but she started to have a seizure so they took her back to resus where they had a race against time to save this ladies life.

"Zoe start CPR "Nick ordered as Pauline began to code after half an hour Zoe was still doing chest compressions. Mr Ames watched as Zoe stopped and Nick looked at his watch ad called time of death "Time of death 11:55am thank you good work Zoe" Nick walked out the double doors and broke the news to Mr Ames who sobbed his heart out.

Later on that afternoon there was a tension in the air and everyone had a dreaded feeling hanging over them.

Big Mac came rushing into the building and whispered to all staff members that there was a guy with a gun outside the building which made them panic and all patients heard the news and began to vacate the building just as the man with the gun walked into the building calm and cool as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey mate you shouldn't be here "a doctor said as he noticed a man hovering.

"Bang" the gun shot through the doctor's chest and pierced his heart and he went crashing to the floor dead.

The man with the gun slowly walked though the building looking in cubicles and closed closets. Mean while in Nick was in his office typing up notes oblivious what was going on in his hospital.

Zoe heard the disruption and grabbed the girls and quietly took them upstairs and shoved them both along with herself in to a closet with a glass window so she could see if the gun man was coming.

"Excuse me can you tell were your clinical lead is please?" the gun man asked the doctor who suddenly appeared.

"Sorry no I don't know where he is" the doctor walked away but was shot in the back of the head and fell to the floor. The gun man stepped over the dead doctor's body and carried on.

Zoe kept glancing through the glass when she noticed Linda slowly look round for the shooter so Zoe called Linda to come and stand with her and the girls.

"Oh my god, what the hell "Linda said as she closed the door behind her .

"I know "Zoe said as she kept looking through the glass window

"Mummy I'm scared and I want dad" Savannah said as she began to cry.

"shhh it's alright sweetheart, do you think you can be quiet for me and then you will see your dad" Zoe said as she bent down to Savannah's level.

"Ok"

"Good girl" Zoe kissed her cheek.

**Back in the ED **

The shooter opened a door to one of the wards to find a trainee looking after one of her patients.

"Now I don't want to shoot but can you tell how to get to the clinical leead's office please"

"yeah... you... goooo... up annothhhherrrr level and then turn righttttttt..." she stuttered as a gun was being held to her head.

"Thank you , have a nice day" the shoot turned left and took the route as instructed . mean while Tess was busy reading notes when she suddenly fell to the floor and she clearly had fall over something so she go up slowly but noticed that she was covered in blood so she turned round to find a doctor laying in the middle of the floor with a gunshot to the head. Tess screamed and rushed all the way to Nick's office to burst in which made Nick look up but gasped as he saw Tess covered in blood.

"Tess are you alright, what's happened?"

"I was just walking and I found... hi m" Tess said nervously

"You saw who?"

"Dr McAllister dead gunshot to the head"

"You are joking, right I will call the police and you stay here"

"Nick where are you going, where are Zoe and the girls?" Nick asked with panic in his voice.

"I don't know where they are" Tess said as tears began to fall down her cheek.

The gun man continued to kill as he was making his way to Nick's office.

**Back in the cupboard**

"Linda, Ella and Savannah get down now " the shooter is here, don't move" Zoe said as she ducked down watching carefully where the man went and she saw him checking rooms and cubicles and he knew instantly where he was heading.

"He's heading to east wing Linda"

Linda gasped as she knew where Zoe was talking about.

"Ok we are going to leave here , come on it's alright" Zoe said as she grabbed the girls hands ands and checked round the corner which was clear.

Nick checked everywhere when he felt like someone down the other end of the corridor so he turned round to see a man standing there edging forward with a gun behind his back.

"What are you doing here it's not safe" Nick said to the man who looked lost

"I know it's not safe" the man pulled the gun out from behind his back and pointed the gun to Nick's chest.

Zoe and the girls turned the corner when Linda suddenly stopped and they went crashing into her.

Zoe looked past Linda to see Nick standing still with the man pointing a gun at him.

"No "Zoe went to walk out and nearly revealed herself but Linda pulled her back.

"What are you doing Zoe be quiet"

They watched as Nick tried to talk to man out of if it and a few moments later the man lowered is gun but only raised it again when Tess came rushed out only to break down in tears.

"No Tess go back" Nick turned his head to face Tess and it was at that moment Zoe, Linda and the girls heard the gun shot.

"No "Zoe screamed

"Run, girls run back to the cupboard I will be right behind you" Linda said as she was dragging a hysterical Zoe back who was not making it easy for her as she was trying to break free kicking and screaming so Linda put a hand over her mouth. They made it back to the cupboard.

**Who got shot? I hope I left you wanting more and I hope it was easy to read as I was trying to write it so you could imagine it all happening. I will update again soon .**


	41. No Heart beat

**Author's notes: Wow thank you so much for your reviews. You are all amazing and I am glad that you liked the last chapter and I really enjoyed writing it and I am sorry it has taken me a couple of days to update as I was busy with work and things and I am sorry to keep you all waiting so here is the next chapter for you all. **

Once inside the cupboard still had her arm wrapped around Zoe and one had covering her mouth as she was still crying and screaming.

"we can't just leave them there Linda" Zoe said as she managed to get Linda's hand away from her mouth for a few seconds but Linda placed her hand over Zoe's mouth again.

"Zoe Shhh he will hear you so please be quiet" Linda said trying to shut her friend up.

"Mum, please be quiet" Ella said as she hugged her mother who threw her arms around Ella when Linda finally let go.

"Shhh mum it's alright, Dads going to be fine and Tess you know how feisty and strong she is" Ella said as she soothed her mother whose sobs began to subside.

Savannah was crying her eyes out so Linda walked over to Savannah and wrapped her arms around her tight and she could feel the tears seeping on to her scrubs.

"It's alright sweetheart" Linda said as she rubbed her hand on her back trying to sooth a distressed little girls who only wanted her mother and father.

Zoe had enough of being locked in the cupboard so she broke away from Ella and shoved past Linda and Savannah who let go so Linda could grab Zoe but she was too late as she opened the door carefully and looked round of the shooter.

**Back in the corridor**

Meanwhile back outside in the corridor around the corner the shooter was pleased with himself as he smiled at the person laying on the floor fighting for their life and the rather scared person frightened to move in case they got shot.

"Please don't shoot, I have a family and friends who will miss me and you don't want that on your conscience "the shooter considered the idea and then lowered the gun and shouted " Run" they didn't needed telling twice as said "I am sorry " to the body on the floor and then ran out through the double doors. The Shooter walked over the body on the floor and then walked through the double doors and along another series of corridors.

Zoe walked round the corner peeking round first to make sure it was clear and the coast was clear so Zoe slowly walked round the corner and it was there that she saw someone laying on the floor with bloody seeping from the wound but they were barely alive.

Zoe rushed over and knelt down in the blood to see that Nick was lying on the floor with a gunshot wound to the chest.

"Nick" Zoe began to cry as she knew it was a serious wound and he needed emergency surgery .Zoe applied pressure around the wound but she could still see blood gushing through her hands so she took of her cardigan and applied it to the wound.

"Zo...e..." Nick said managed to say as he was feeling tired and wanted to shut is eyes.

"Nick stay with me, Nick don't shut your eyes, Nick look at me stay awake, I love you please don't die, stay awake" Zoe demanded.

**In the cupboard**

"Where's mum, that bad man has got her hasn't he" Savannah said started panicking

"No sweetheart your mum is just fine but i need you to do something for me "Savannah nodded to say that she understood Linda.

"Alright I am going to find mummy and then I will be right back but you stay with Ella and don't you dare leave this cupboard and unless I tell you , do you understand" Linda demanded.

"Alright" Savannah said weakly

"Good girl and please stay quiet and Ella look after your sister and keep a look out alright and I will be back" Linda kissed both girls on the cheeks and then slowly opened the door and poked her head round seeing that it is all clear so she shut the door and sneaked round the corner.

Once Linda reached the end of the corridor and looked round the corner she recognised those heels anywhere and she knew it was Zoe on her knees covered in blood with someone on the floor. Linda walked over to find that Nick was lying on the floor with a gunshot wound to the chest and Zoe was trying to apply pressure.

"He need surgery Linda, what can we do, where are the girls? Are they safe?" Zoe asked with tears streaming down her face.

"the girls are safe, ok I remember seeing a ward with some supplies so I will grabbed them and I will be right back" Linda rushed off in the direct of the wards. A few moments later Linda came back with her arms full of supplies.

"Ok right I'm going to lay this sheet out and then we will carefully get on it and we will drag Nick to the OR which is around the corner thank god" Linda said as she looked up at the ceiling as thank you to god.

"Zoe come on, Zoe "Linda shook Zoe who was panicking and shaking. Zoe finally snapped out of her panic and helped Linda get Nick on the sheet and they dragged him along the corridor. They opened the OR doors to see that it was empty it was then that Zoe knew that she was losing Nick by the second.

Zoe let go of the sheet that carrying Nick and she fell to her knees and sobbed her heart out as she took hold of nicks hands that were getting weaker by the second.

"Right Zoe stay here, I will get help" Linda walked out of the OR and walked round the empty corridors on alert for the shooter.

"Linda "Tess said as she rushed over to her coming out of her hiding place which was in the laundry bin in the corner.

"Tess, am I glad to see you, Nick's in the OR and he needs emergency surgery "Linda said as she began to panic herself.

"There is no one on this floor to operate" Tess ran her hands through her hair.

Linda and Tess checked every empty room when they reached the last room they heard movement in the room but couldn't work out who it was or where it was so they hunted high and low until Linda had a brainwave and check under the bed to see Sam was hiding there with her eyes shut and hand over her ears.

"Sam "Linda called and shook her which made Sam jump and scream but she opened her eyes to see Linda's sparkling blue eyes staring at her. Sam wriggled out from under the bed and saw that Tess was also with her.

"Sam you're an ex-army doctor right so you saw gunshot wounds all the time" Linda said hoping the answer was yes.

"Yes, why whose hurt and I will help" Sam said automatically

"Ok don't panic but Nick has a GSW" Tess said nervously

"Alright take me to him" Sam said about to leave the room.

"Hold on there is more, he needs surgery and do you think you can remove the bullet it's in his chest" Linda said

"I can and I will come on we won't have much time" Sam rushed out of the room and stormed into the OR and began to prep for surgery.

Linda, Tess and Zoe managed to lift Nick on the OR table and prepped him for surgery.

"Nick Sam is going to remove the bullet in your chest and I will be waiting for you after , I love you Nick " Zoe placed a kiss on Nicks lips even though he was being put under but he managed to Whisper " I love you Zo, the girls too" and then he was under.

"Alright Zoe I want you out of my OR, I can't operate with you in here, please wait in the scrubbing room. Zoe went to protest but Linda pulled her in to the room where they sat on the floor so Zoe couldn't watch Sam operate on the man she loved.

Once Sam opened Nick's chest she gasped which worried Tess who was doing suction and passing instruments to Sam when instructed.

"What is it Sam?"

"It's right next to the Aorta and which is the hardest to fix. he's also got a massive Haematoma , I can't do this" Sam let go of the clamp and took a moment to herself.

"Ok Clamp "Sam demanded

In the scrubbing room

Linda was holding Zoe who was sobbing her heart out and she was doing her best to comfort her friend.

"What the hell is going on" Dylan asked as he suddenly appeared which made Linda and Zoe jump.

"Dylan, Nick was shot" Linda said as he looked up at Sam operating.

"Is everything alright, can you see" Zoe asked Dylan who had to put on a brave face as he noticed the gun man was holding his Gun to Sam's head.

"Yeah everything is fine but I will go in and check to see if they need any more hands, you 2 stay down there alright "Dylan said as he grabbed a mask and opened the door and closed the door.

"Don't you dare save his life" the gun man shouted as he pointed to Sam's head.

"Sam stop "Dylan demanded but Sam carried on which angered the man even more.

"Clamp the hilum so I can see" Sam asked Tess who did as she was asked but she felt the gun being held to her head. Dylan went to lung for the guy but he was met with the gun pointing at him instead.

Tess and good Idea so she told Sam to hold her hands up which she did and Tess did the same before she said " In a few seconds his heart is going to pump blood into his chest and stop beating you'll see on the monitor. Just wait for it" the shooter watched the monitor and Tess was right the monitor began to beep as there was no heart beat to left to register .

"See it's over he's dead" Tess said as she still held her hands up.

**Here's some lyrics of a song which I think fits the story line: song by Landon Pigg called the way it ends:**

Run

is this to be our fate?

hide

freedom is ours as long as we escape

we walk in the shadows

we do , for now what we all know our time is near

this the way it is

if is this way it ends, this they it's meant to be.

we will be spilled in blood and this they that they'll remember us

under my skin they fade away

heres to life with no regrets

see you again an all one day

give me love or give me death

can anyone ever really say

this is way it ends.


	42. the aftermath

The shooter sighed with relief knowing that Nick was dead and he left the room and it was then that Tess plugged the monitor back on to Nick and it started to register his heart beat and they carried on operating.

"Tess that was brilliant" Sam said as she did the final stitch.

The police were finally arriving and they covered every inch of the building and they told people which floors were clear and they carried on like that until they reached the cupboard where Savannah and Ella were hiding. Ella knew it was safe as she saw that they had official police badges so she trusted they and they lead them out the building.

"My mum, dad and others are still in the building" Ella said holding on to Savannah was shaking with fear.

"Alright, don't worry we will get them out stay here and don't enter the building" the officer demanded as he re-entered the building.

Charlie fairhead waited outside praying for his colleagues but he couldn't wait any more so he snuck back into the building and it was on the 5th floor that he found the shooter sitting in a private room drinking from a flask holding the gun.

"Mr Ames isn't it "Charlie asked which was confirmed by the man nodding.

"I only came here to shoot Mr Jordan as he was the one who was quick enough to say that my wife was dead and he didn't even try any longer to save her and today I have ended up killing others who are doctors as it is not safe here in this hospital" Mr Ames said as he took a sip from his flask.

The police were narrowing in on Mr Ames but stopped as they heard him talking to someone.

"What's it going to be Mr Ames me or you, you shoot me the police get you and they aren't going to shoot you they're going to capture you and take you to prison. You shoot yourself, and then you're free. Done. Maybe you get to see your wife again so you have a choice to make. Mr Ames thought about what Charlie was saying.

The police were outside the door waiting to barge in when they heard a gunshot so they slammed open the door to see Mr Ames had shot himself in the head and Charlie was standing looking at Mr Ames as he was the one that has caused all this.

Yes, no one could have predicted what would have happened and how it all can quickly change in an instant.

The police told everyone it was clear to enter the building. Everyone re-entered the building was shocked to see their colleagues laying on the floor dead and now it was their turn to dispose of them and it was heart breaking as they did up the black bags brought them to their morgue when they had only been talking and laughing with them before their life was cruelly taken from them.

Sam, Tess and Dylan wheeled Nick out of the OR and took him to ICU as he was in critical condition.

"Let's give Zoe the good news so they entered the scrubbing station and told Zoe the news she has been waiting for. Zoe and Linda got up of the floor and waited for the good news.

"Nick is fine and the operation was a success and he now is in ICU and you can see him if you like" Sam said knowing Zoe would want to see him.

"I'll check on the girls so you can have time along with him" Linda said as she hugged her good friend.

"Thank you that would be great and thank you so much for your help and I couldn't ask for a better friend" Zoe said as she hugged Linda back. Linda smiled and went to find Savannah and Ella.

"Thank you so much for well you know" Zoe managed to say before she burst into tears.

Sam took Zoe to Nick's room and once she entered it broke her hear to see that he was wired up to every machine you could imagine he had wires going in and wires coming out.

Zoe walked over to the bed and sat down in the nearest chair and took hold of Nick's hand and held it as she watched him sleep. Sam watched Zoe for a few moments but then decided to leave Zoe alone with Nick.

Once Zoe knew she was alone with Nick she began talking to him "I love you Nick Jordan, I thought I was going to lose you. I'm sorry for last night and everything I said and I missed you" Zoe began to sob her heart out.

Meanwhile back in the ED everyone started putting things back and getting it back to normal as best they could consider the circumstances. Linda looked in the cupboard to see that it was empty which made her panic. She began to run round the hospital only to find the girls safe and sound in the staffroom with Big Mac.

"Auntie Linda "Ella shouted as she rushed up to her and hugged her as tight as she could. Savannah came rushing up and hugging her too.

"Is mum alright? What about dad" Savannah asked looking up at Linda in hope.

"Your mum is fine but your dad was hurt and he needed an operation but he is alright and your mum is with him now so you'll be with me for a while alright" Linda said as she hugged both girls.

Back in ICU

A couple of hours later Nick began to stir as he slowly opened his eyes. He tried to move his hand but something or someone was restricting it. Nick looked to see that Zoe was fast asleep holding his hand. Nick wriggled his fingers which woke Zoe up. Nick looked at Zoe and she just looked at Nick because the last time they spoke they were arguing. Nothing said between them for a while until Nick finally spoke.

"Listen Zoe, I'm sorry for yesterday and last night and you know I didn't mean it because I love you Zo" Zoe smiled.

"I love you too Nick and let's forget about yesterday because it's here and now that counts" Zoe leant forward and kissed Nick on the fore head.

"Come here" Nick patted the side of the bed for Zoe who willingly got on the bed and snuggled up to Nick and felt like everything was going to be alright as she had her Nick back.

A couple of hours later Linda left the girls with Big Mac whilst she checked on Nick and Zoe. Linda smiled as she saw the sight of them both wrapped in each other's arms. Zoe looked at the door way as she saw Linda approaching.

"Sorry to bother you but the girls are getting tired and wonder when they can go home" Linda asked as she handed Zoe her back and scarf which she took and thanked her for.

"Ok, I better get them home to bed" Zoe said as she got up of the bed and grabbed her bag and scarf off Linda and wrapped the scarf round her neck.

"Thank Linda tell I will there in a few moments" Linda nodded and left the room.

"Well I will come and see you tomorrow; shall I bring the girls to see you?" Zoe asked as she waited for Nick to answer.

"Yeah, please bring the girls and give them a kiss from me "Nick said weakly.

"see you tomorrow and you be good and I love you" Zoe leant forward and placed a kiss on Nicks forehead. Nick grabbed hold of Zoe's scarf and smelt it as Zoe kissed him. The scarf smelt of Zoe's perfume and Cigarettes typical Zoe Nick thought to himself . Nick let go of the scarf and let Zoe go. Nick watched as Zoe walked away.

**Well I hope that was alright and I hope you enjoyed that . I hope to update maybe Sunday and Tuesday and I will try to update again tonight if I can.**


	43. They love it rrection loved it

**Authors Notes: I am glad that you liked the last chapter and the whole gun shooting thing which I got from another TV show. I hope that you will like this chapter as I am not sure what to do next after my big gun shooting. All mistakes are my own and I hope you will like this chapter . Well enjoy .**

Zoe walked slowly down the long corridors from ICU ward where she left Nick and continued to think about him and how much she was already missing him . Finally after passing several corridors and stairs that all looked the same she arrived back in the ED where she entered the staffroom to see that both girls were waiting for her and ready to go.

"HI girls" Zoe said as she entered the staffroom. "Mum, is dad alright?" Ella asked as soon as she saw Zoe enter the staffroom.

"Yes your father is fine" Zoe said as she kissed Ella on the top of her head. Savannah on the other hand was rather quiet and did not say anything.

"Savannah, what's the matter baby" Zoe bent down to Savannah's level.

"She's been like it since well you know what happened mum" Ella said as she watched Zoe trying to get anything out of Savannah.

"Savannah come here" Zoe opened her arms where Savannah rushed into her arms and held on to her mother tight as if she was going to disappear.

Zoe held on to Savannah tight and kissed her on the cheek and soothed her. Ella stood there with her arms folded and rolled her eyes.

"Can we go home now mum" Ella asked

"Yes , come lets go home and we will see dad tomorrow alright" Zoe said hoping it would make Savannah better knowing her father was alright and not killed in the hands of the gun man hours before.

Savannah placed her hands in Zoe's with Ella following closely behind as they left the hospital looking back to how it should. Once outside Zoe and the girls stopped and turned to look up at the building they grew up in. While their parents were on rounds, they learned to read in the O.R. gallery. They played in the morgue. They coloured with crayons on old E.R. charts. A hospital was their safe place, their sanctuary. They love it here. Correction, they loved it here.

Zoe, Ella and Savannah walked away and got in to Zoe's car and headed home where they cuddled up on the sofa in Zoe's arms.

"Is dad going to be alright on his own mum?" Savannah whispered

"He is going to be fine and nurses and doctors will be looking after him" Zoe kissed Savannah on the top of her head. It was at that moment that Zoe thanked God for not taking Nick away from her and the girls.

"Mum, is daddy aloud his phone with him at hospital" Savannah asked

"Not really, why"

"Well can you text him and tell him goodnight and that I love him" Savannah smiled weakly at Zoe who nodded.

"I will, how about going to bed and then in the morning I will take you to see him" Savannah nodded and jumped up and kissed her mother goodnight and Cuddled Ella who was also heading to bed.

Once the girls were tucked up in bed it was then that Zoe missed Nick more as she climbed into the large empty bed and just stared at the ceiling think of Nick and the day's events. Zoe couldn't stare at the ceiling any longer so she reached for her mobile and began typing a message.

**HI baby, I miss you and the girls wanted to say goodnight and that they love you and I love you too and I miss you . Z xxxx.**

Once Zoe sent the text she settled down the go to sleep as she didn't expect Nick to reply as she knew he wasn't a loud his phone. But Zoe's phone made a ping noise saying she had a text so she turned over and reached out for her phone and opened the message from Nick which read.

**Hi Zo, I am so bored and I miss you like crazy and tell the girls I love them too and I love you so much Zoe and I wish I could hold you in my arms but I have a something that's taking your place at the moment which is your cardigan and it has your perfume, I know it's not the real thing but it will do for now Love you night. N xxxx**

Zoe smiled as she read Nick's text and she felt a tear slip down her cheek as she placed her phone back on her night stand and moved over to Nick's side of the bed and she could still smell his aftershave which made Zoe cry as she missed Nick and they hadn't been apart from each other since the girls were born until the other day when they argued but knowing he was ill made her worry. Zoe slipped into an uneasy sleep that night.

Meanwhile in Savannah's bedroom she began to shift in her sleep as she was replaying yesterday's events. Savannah woke up with a start covered in sweat and began to cry. Savannah quietly left her room and crept in to Ella's room.

"Ella, are you awake" Savannah whispered

"Yeah" Ella whispered back as she sat up in bed and saw that Savannah was crying

"Come here" Ella patted the side of the bed for Savannah to come and sit with her. Savannah climbed under the covers where Ella wrapped her arms around her and tried to comfort her.

"It's alright, we are safe now and dad is alright "Ella said as she held on to her sister.

Meanwhile back in the hospital Nick laid in bed but found it hard to sleep as he missed Zoe who he usually held at Nick. Nick remembered that Zoe left her cardigan on his bedside table so he grabbed it and smelt it and it smelt like Zoe ad the girls which made him smile so he placed the cardigan next to him so he could smell it as he drifted off to sleep which seem to work as she fell asleep instantly with a smile on his face knowing that he will have the real Zoe to kiss and cuddle tomorrow.**  
><strong>

**I hope you liked that as I wasn't sure where to go from the last chapter and sorry it wasn't that long either but hopefully the next chapter will be longer and more interesting.**


	44. The Cardiac Ward

**Authors notes: thank you all for your lovely reviews that really do make my day and make me want to carry on this story . I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and to be honest I am not sure how to carry on from there as I have had a while away from writing so this may be a bit boring but I will try to update a lot more this week as I have the whole week off work so I will try to get on here this week. Sorry to keep going on but I wanted you all to know that I haven't given up on this story. I have been thinking that I will do a chapter when the Jordan's go on holiday together and then a chapter with just Zoe and Nick but Nick is still ill and in hospital at the moment. Thank you for sticking with this story. All mistakes are my own and I don't own any of the characters or the show except from Ella and Savannah of course . Well enjoy xxx**

That Night Zoe held on tight to Nick's pillow but she just could not sleep as she missed him so much and she wanted to be back in his arms and wanted him to hold her like he always has. Zoe did manage to sleep but her dreams were about Nick.

Early hours of the morning Zoe opened her eyes to see a dull and rainy day in but that wasn't going to dampen her mood because she was going to see Nick. Zoe stretched and yawned and began her day as soon as her feet touched her soft carpet. Zoe couldn't hear the girls so she crept into Savannah's room to find her room empty so she headed to Ella's room to find then both fast asleep wrapped in the duvet cuddling each other which made Zoe smile and she wished Nick could see this. Zoe let them sleep in as she made herself a strong black coffee and sit and watched a bit of TV as she hardly got to do this so she made herself comfortable and began to watch Jeremy Kyle.

An hour or so later both girls had woken up looking still half asleep as they approached Zoe who never heard them enter the lounge.

"Morning girls" Zoe said cheerfully as they sat on the sofa next to Zoe.

"Oh shut up mum, it's too early to be this cheerful" Ella said as she plonked herself on the sofa and rubbed her eyes.

"Hi Mummy, are we seeing dad today?" Savannah asked with her eyes animated and her face of pure delight.

"Yes we are as soon as we are all ready sweetheart" Zoe smiled and placed a soft kiss on Savannah's cheek.

"Can I get ready now mum?" Savannah smiled and jumped off the sofa waiting for Zoe's answer.

"Of course you can baby girl, actually why don't you both get ready then we can go" Zoe asked both girls who agreed and went and got ready.

Half an hour later Zoe and the girls were ready to go so they jumped into Zoe's car and headed to the hospital where Zoe Parked in her reserved parking space and they got out the car and walked into the ED.

"Morning Dr Hanna and girls, of to see Mr J "Noel asked as she rummaged around for some patients notes.

"Morning Noel and yes we are off to Nick" Zoe smiled as saw her friends who were busy but gave a smile or a wave as they walked bay with her patients.

"Dr Hanna, sorry Zoe, I have been checking on Mr Jordan over night and he is getting much better and stronger already and his vitals are normal" Sam said as she walked up to Zoe and the girls.

"Hi Auntie Sam "Savannah said as she threw her arms around her waist and hugged her tight.

"Hey sweetie, alright Ella "Sam asked as she hugged Savannah back and smiled at Ella who smiled back and nodded her head.

"Thank you Sam, but we should let you get back to work as I can see you are very busy this morning" Zoe said as she looked round the busy hospital.

"Come on girls let's see your father, see you later Sam and thanks again "Zoe smiled and headed to the elevator.

"Bye Auntie Sam" Savannah said as she walked back over to Zoe and held her hand. Ella smiled at same and walked over to Zoe just as the elevator dinged and opened. Zoe pushed the level 4 ICU ward.

The elevator dinged and they walked out and headed for Nick's room to only find it empty with the bed already made. This made Zoe panic as she rushed over to the reception and asked in a panicked voice.

"Where has Nick Jordan gone" Zoe asked one of the nurses who told her not to panic but he has been moved to the Cardiac ward was making good progress and didn't need to be in ICU any longer. Zoe let out deep breathe.

"I can take you to Nick's room if you would like?" the nurse said kindly

"Oh yeah please , thank you" Zoe smiled and followed the nurse as they took the stairs to level 3 and along a long corridor of private rooms until they reached room 321 which had Nick's name .

"I'll leave you to it" the nurse said as she went to walk away as Zoe thanked her.

"Thank you "Zoe said as the nurse walked away.

Zoe opened the door for see Nick sitting up in bed doing Sudoku with Zoe's scarf Next to him. Nick heard the door open and looked up see Zoe and the girls who rushed forward and jumped on the bed and cuddled Nick who made a slight agonising sound as he was still in pain as the scar was healing slowly.

"Careful Girls, dad's still a bit sore" Zoe said as she approached the bed and bent down to kiss Nick who Kissed Zoe back passionately.

"Are you getting better daddy" Savannah asked as she held on to Nick as if he was going to disappear into thin air.

"I'm getting better sweetheart and I missed you , you monster" Nick said as he cuddled Savannah back.

"She has really missed you Nick" Zoe said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Missed you dad, can you come home soon" Ella asked as she cuddled up to Nick who placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Zoe saw that Nick still had her scarf next to him which made her smile as Nick brought Zoe and both girls into a massive hug and held them all. Zoe climbed on the bed and lay next to Nick and buried her head on his shoulder and they laid as a family holding on to Nick.

**Sorry that was rather corny and short but I was sort of stuck on where to go from the last chapter but I hope you enjoyed that and I will try to update a gain very soon. I am hoping to do another Zoe and Nick fan fiction so please feel free to have a read when I start posting it which I hope will be soon.**


	45. Disney World Really?

**Authors Note: first off I would like to apologise that have been able to update as much as I thought I would but I haven't been very well and have been in a lot of pain and I haven't been able to anything so I was a bit upset as I wanted to update at least a chapter a day this week :-(. I hope you will like this chapter. All mistakes are my own and well I hope you enjoy this story.**

A few weeks later Nick had finally been discharged and was getting back to normal and headed back to work. Zoe was glad to have her Nick back to his normal self and everything was going back to how it was before that terrible shooting in Holby General Hospital.

Ella and savannah were back at school and Nick and Zoe were rather glad to have them safe and sound away from a danger as they both girls had been traumatised by the shooting but they were getting back to their normal selves and didn't fear the hospital anymore.

Nick and Zoe both headed to work as they both were down to start and finish at the same time. Zoe grab hold of Nick's hand and gave it a squeeze as he was still rather hesitant to enter after what happened at the place he felt safe and confident but with Zoe by his side they entered the building and walked in confidently and no one would think that Nick was scared of the place they he spent most of his life.

"Alright Mr J and Dr Hanna" Noel smiled as he tidied the desk as it was in a huge mess. Nick smiled and politely nodded at Noel before he stopped still holding Zoe's hand.

"well I better get to my office and see to the huge mountain of paper work" Nick said as she leant forward and placed a kiss on Zoe's lips and squeezed her hand and then turned to walk away but stopped as he heard Zoe say something to him.

"Nick wait" Zoe said as she rushed up to him and wrapping her arms around him and then kissed Nick who instantly kissed Zoe back. Nick ended the kiss by pulling away and said "what was that for?"

"I love you Nick" Zoe said as she walked back towards the staffroom leaving a stunned Nick standing in the corridor before he turned and carried on to his office.

Zoe's shift was rather a quiet one she had only seen 3 patients for minor injuries who could have been seen by the GP but chose to come to the ED. Zoe decided to make herself a large black coffee so, she headed to the staffroom to see that Sam, Linda, Dylan and Lloyd sitting around the coffee table playing poker and by the looks of it Sam was winning as she had a huge pile of chips and poor Linda was losing. Zoe quietly made her drink and sat down watching the game.

Mean while Nick was busy in his office going through paper work but he took a quick break as his had was hurting from all the signing and writing that goes with his job. Nick sat in his chair and took a few moments to himself and glanced at the pictures of Zoe and the girls that sat on his desk and it was at that moment that Nick thought that he would take Zoe and the girls on a holiday so, Nick logged on to the internet and began to look at prices and places for holiday's. Nick knew that Savannah and Ella had always wanted to go to America to Disney world to he looked at the prices to find that there were some great deals on at the moment so he booked a holiday to Disney world in Florida with passes, flights and accommodation included and all they needed was spending money and money for food. Nick smiled as he could see the excitement on the girls faces when comes home and tells them. Once Nick got the confirmation of his booking he decided to get back to all the paper work that just was not going to sort itself.

Mean while back in the staffroom Linda was still losing and Sam was still winning as Zoe watched them play and took sips of her coffee and watched as Sam won another round. After watching them for a while Zoe's shift finally ended she headed to her locker and grabbed her belongings and said her goodbyes quietly not wanting to disturb the game but as Zoe walked past Linda to see that she had a good hand so she whispered in her ear "you're going to win this hand" Linda smiled and said goodbye to Zoe who left the room and headed to Nick's office.

Zoe opened the door to Nick's office to find him ready to leave as he grabbed his brief case and coat and famous red scarf that Ella and Savannah had gotten him for his birthday a few years ago. Zoe walked over to Nick who opened his arms and hugged Zoe and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"How was your shift "Nick asked as they walked out of his office with his arm round Zoe. "It was really quiet and it was nice to have a quiet day for once"

"Zoe I have something that I need to tell you and I hope you will be pleased" Nick said nervously

"Ok, what is it? what have you done now?" Zoe asked as she rolled her eyes

"It's nothing like that , well I have book me, you and the girls 2 weeks in Florida" Nick said as he watched Zoe's reaction .

"Oh Nick the girls are going to be so happy, I love you Nick Jordan come here" Zoe grabbed Nick and pulled him in for a passionate Kiss. They both pulled apart as they needed to get their breath back after that very earth shattering kiss.

"Maybe I should book us more holidays if that's going to happen every time" Nick said as he gave Zoe one of his signature winks.

They both headed for Nick's car and headed to the school to pick the girls up. Nick pulled up outside the school to see that Ella and Savannah were both waiting at the gates.

"Hey girls, how was school?" Nick asked with a huge smile on his face. This made Ella frown as it was not normal for her dad to be smiling like this she thought as she climbed into the back seat with Savannah next to her.

"Hi mum, School was alright dad. Alright what's going on?" Ella said as she looked at both her parents who looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright we are all going to Disney world in Florida in a couple of days after to you break up from school" Zoe said with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh you are kidding right?" Ella asked hoping they weren't playing games with her because she was rather excited now.

"We are going to Disney world "Savannah screamed which made them all laugh.

"Yes, we are all going to Disney world Ella" Nick said as she looked in the rear view mirror and headed home.

**Sorry that was just a filler chapter until I write them going to Disney world and I had to pick Disney world I mean what child doesn't want to go to Disney World! I hope you liked it. **


	46. The Jordan's hit Florida

It was finally time for the Jordan's to pack for their holiday to Florida tomorrow so Zoe was rushing around making sure they all had everything where as Nick sat watching TV and told Zoe he was going to pack later on that night which caused an argument between Nick and Zoe.

"Mum can I take these?" Savannah went to go into Nick and Zoe's bedroom holding her Nintendo DSI but Savannah stopped as she heard Nick and Zoe arguing how Nick left everything to the last-minute. Savannah tip toed out and went back to her room to pack. Savannah passed Ella who wanted to go and ask Zoe something "I wouldn't go there at the moment mum and dad they are arguing" Savannah said before she shut her bedroom door.

Ella stopped after what Savannah said and then went back to her bedroom and continued to pack. Later on that Night Ella and Savannah couldn't sleep with all the excitement. Savannah climbed out of bed and crept into Ella's room and jumped on her bed.

"I know you are a wake Ella" Savannah said as Ella sat up in bed.

Savannah Climbed into Ella's bed and they stayed up and talked the whole Night how they were excited they were to be going to Florida.

Nick and Zoe ended up going to bed in Silence. Zoe laid awake thinking about her and Nick's latest argument , Zoe moved closer to Nick and placed her head on his chest and held on to him because she miss him holding her as she fell asleep. Nick wrapped his arms around Zoe and held her tight and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

6am the next morning the alarm woke Nick and Zoe and they both opened their eyes and the first thing they said was that they were sorry about the argument last night. Nick and Zoe got out of bed and started getting ready for their fight in a few hours time. An hour or so later all 4 Jordan's were ready and they placed the suit cases in the boot and Nick drove them to Heathrow Airport and parked in the car park and then entered the airport and checked in and then headed for a café to eat a big breakfast and then a look round duty-free.

"Mum can I get these?" Savannah asked holding up a pair of sunglasses worth £100.

"What, no way put them back" Nick laughed because Savannah was like Zoe picking up the most expensive pair of sunglasses and wanting them. Ella on the other hand had her IPod on and was just following closely behind them. Nick

Finally it was time for them to head to the right gate and board the plane and Zoe sighed with relief before Savannah whined after not getting what she wanted.

"Hello seat 34, 35, 36 and 37 just half way down the plane" the airhostess said politely to Nick and Zoe thanked her.

"Mum can I sit with you" Savannah asked

"Yes you can sweetheart" Savannah took the window seat and Zoe sat next to her and then Ella was in the middle with Nick near the gangway.

"Hello this is the pilot speaking wishing you a pleasant flight and we are going to be taking off soon thank you"

Just as the pilot had said they pushed down the run way and then climbed into the sky. "Mum my ears have popped" Savannah whined.

"They will do baby, it will stop in the minute" Zoe placed a kiss on top of her head. Zoe glanced to look at Nick who had drifted off to sleep and Ella was watching the flight entertainment with her headphones in but she caught her mother looking at her and he smiled and then went back to watching the TV. All 4 Jordan's relaxed and enjoyed the flight that was going to bring them to Disney world.

Once they reached the right level they were a loud to take their seat belts off and move around and a trolley service offered food and drinks. 8 hours later they touched down at Stanford Airport and once they were a loud to disembark the plane so they could collect their luggage.

Lucky for them their luggage did not disappear and they were on their way to their hotel. Nick had arranged for a mini cab to collect them at the airport and drop them off to their hotel and would collect them and drop them to the airport when they leave. Once they got in to the cab it was then that they knew they could really start their much needed holiday.

Once they arrived at the hotel they unpacked and decided to head to a restaurant to have some dinner because all they had was a snack on the plane there and they were all hungry.

"Right I let's go out to eat tonight" nick said as he grabbed a bathrobe and jumped in the shower. Zoe and the girls were busy picking outfits to wear and they all had to wait for Nick to come out the shower before they could have theirs and Nick was known for hogging the shower.

Nick came out of the shower an hour later dresses and ready to go but he had to wait for everyone else.

"Dad you take so long in the shower are you sure you're not a girl" Ella said as she went to sit next him and give him a cuddle.

"very funny "Nick said as he placed a kiss on her cheek and hugged his daughter back.

Savannah came running in from her bedroom and cuddled up to Nick who opened his arms and hugged Savannah and Ella.

"You smell nice daddy" Savannah giggled and hugged Nick who smiled and said "Thank you sweetheart".

Once Zoe was out the shower the girls decided to share a shower as it was quicker which left Nick and Zoe waiting for them all dressed and ready to go.

"thank you for this Nick , we really did need it" Zoe sat down on the sofa with Nick and placed a kiss on his lips and cuddled up to him and breathing in his scent which she loved and Little did Zoe know he was doing the very same to her. Finally both girls appeared out of the shower dressed and ready to go.

**sorry if that chapter was rather boring but I wasn't sure who to write this chapter and I hope you like it :-), if you like this story and you are a Nick and Zoe fan then please check out my other stories. i would love to get more reviews and readers too so thank you very much. **

**other stories by me Carlykinz:**

**Drifting further away**

**Obsession, I want you to want me , I want you**


	47. Christmas Eve with the Jordan's

**Don't faint but I am back and will try to update more. Sorry for my lack of updates I wasn't very well and then I had writers block which I do sort of still have and I am sorry if this chapter is rubbish and not like my other chapters. Is there anything you would like the Jordan's to do my dear readers? I know I am very behind because I will make this a Christmas chapter as I have never done a Christmas chapter with the Jordan's so I think that would be kind of fun ****. I've skipped a head a bit as I didn't want to really do a whole chapter about the holiday as I could have gone on forever haha anyway enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Nick, Zoe, Savannah and Ella walked round one of the parks and chose to eat at the rainforest café.<p>

"Dad look, there's a snake oh and there's a gorilla" Savannah said holding on to Nick's hand pointing at everything she could see.

"Hi there, table of 4 is it?" a lady asked as she took them to a table.

A couple of hours later the Jordan's decided to call it a night as they all were tired and jet lagged.

The last 2 weeks seemed to fly by for the Jordan's because the next thing they knew it was time to pack and head to the airport with their overstuffed suitcases that were now over flowing with their goodies.

**A few months later **

Nick and Zoe were back to work after their time away and nothing had changed if anything it had gotten busier with it being winter and Christmas Eve and Christmas a day away and that didn't stop the idiots having a good time and then ending up in the ED.

Ella and Savannah's school had closed for the holiday's and that meant they both had to spend their Christmas break at the hospital as it was very busy and Zoe and Nick were needed.

"Alright girls , me and for father are going to be very busy so I need to both to be good and stay in the staffroom but, if you need us you know where we are ok" Zoe placed her hand on her hips to let both girls that she was serious .

Ella and Savannah nodded to let their mother know that they understood. Ella took hold of Savannah's little hand in hers and they went to the staffroom as they had been told.

Several hours later Nick and Zoe's shift had ended so they made their way to the staffroom to see Ella and Savannah fast asleep and cuddled up on the sofa with the TV on the Disney channel .

"Oh look at them" Nick whispered before he lifted Savannah into his arms and Zoe woke Ella up.

"What time is?" Ella said before she stifled a yawn and stretched.

"It's time to go sweetheart" Zoe said tenderly to her still half asleep daughter who she helped up and all 4 Jordan's left the ED and made their way home.

Once they arrived home they all changed into their lounging around clothes and cuddled up on the sofa with Zoe lying on Nick and Savannah cuddle up to her father's side and Ella sat in the arm-chair with her glee blanket.

"Mum, dad. Can we put the decorations up now and you did promise us you would do it today" Ella smiled sweetly on the other hand Savannah jumped up with excitement and continued to bounce around.

"Alright, come on girls" Zoe got up and began rummaging round in the box in the corner with all the Christmas decorations.

Half an hour later Zoe and the girls continued to decorated the house whilst Nick sat and watched TV.

"Nick come on get up of your backside and help Scrooge" Zoe teased

"Alright I'm up" Nick got up of the sofa and began to untangle the Christmas tree lights whilst Zoe and the girls decorated the tree.

An hour later the house was covered in Christmas decorations and everyone was cuddled up on the sofa watching Christmas films bonding as a family.

At 11pm they all decided to call it a night as it was the big day tomorrow but before Savannah went to bed Nick took her to the kitchen where they grabbed a carrot for Rudolph and a mince pie with a whisky for Father Christmas.

"Do you think father Christmas will like a mince-pie instead of sweets daddy" Savannah asked her father as she laid them out on the dining table.

"I am very sure he will like them and he will be happy because you have been very good this year Savannah" Nick kissed the top of her head.

"Night sweetheart" Nick said as Savannah wrapped her arms around Nick and hugged him tight.

"Night daddy" Savannah let go and shut her bedroom door.

Nick climbed into bed and snuggled up to Zoe who moved closer to Nick as they shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you" Zoe went to lay her head on Nick's chest but stopped to look at the scar where he had open heart surgery only a few months ago to save his life which he nearly lost all because of someone lost some they loved and thought the better option was to kill others.

"I love you Zoe, I hope Father Christmas brings you what you want this Christmas."

"I already have what I want for Christmas" Zoe placed her lips on Nicks and they shared another kissed which was tender gentle.

"I already have what I want for Christmas and that is you Zoe Jordan" Nick held on to Zoe where they drifted off to sleep for the big day ahead of them.

* * *

><p>I am sorry that sucked and was rather corny but I hope you liked it<p> 


	48. Christmas day with the Jordan's

I have just realised that I never did the Jordan's Christmas shopping but then I thought when would they have time to shop being Doctors.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas with the Jordan's<strong>

"Mum" wake up Savannah screamed as she jumped up on the bed and continued to jump.

"Dad come on, get up its Christmas" Savannah screamed into his ear

"Alright we are up , Zo?"Nick mumbled as he moved over to Zoe.

"Mum, dad, come on I want to open my presents" Savannah jumped up and down on the bed until she got movement.

Zoe sat up still half asleep "alright I'm up" Zoe got out of the bed and took Savannah into the lounge for a few moments until everyone else was up.

Half an hour later Ella walked into the lounge and sat down on the sofa and watched TV whilst Zoe was making herself a much needed coffee.

Nick walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms round Zoe and kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Zo"

"Merry Christmas Nick, shall we go in the lounge because for one I know Savannah is itching to open her presents" Nick chuckled because he knew it was true.

Nick and Zoe walked into the lounge and sat down with the girls "Finally can we open presents" Savannah pleaded.

"Alright go on then" Nick shook his head as Savannah rushed over to the tree and began rummaging through for her presents whilst Ella waited patiently.

"Oh wow "Savannah screamed as she saw the present through the ripped paper.

"Who's it from Savannah?" Zoe asked before she took a sip of coffee.

"It's from Nan" Savannah wanted to open another present but was stopped by Nick.

"Savannah sweet heart let Ella open a present now ok?"

"Ok"

Ella grabbed a present that was for her and began opening it and squealed with delight when she saw what it was, oh my god thank you so much" Ella rushed over to her parents and hugged them both.

"I'm glad you like it" Nick said cheerfully.

"Like it? I frigging love it" Ella was so happy to finally get the I pad.

The time went fast when they were opening presents and having a good time seeing the faces of their girls.

Savannah played with her new toys and Ella mucked about on her new I pad whilst Nick and Zoe started cooking Christmas dinner ready for that afternoon. It was nice and quiet which was unusual in the Jordan household and then there it was the shouting and the fighting between Ella and Savannah.

"Get of my I pad Savannah you're going to break it" Ella shouted and the next thing was an ear piercing scream from Savannah.

Nick and Zoe came rushing into the lounge to see Savannah lying on the floor holding her wrist which was now swollen and badly bruised.

"What the hell happened? Ella?" Zoe barked as she rushed over to Savannah in Doctor Mode.

"I don't know, I mean the last thing I remember was when I took the I pad from her and that was it because I put my I pad on the side table and then I heard her scream"

"It's ok sweet heart "Nick said Ella and hugged his daughter who looked worried.

"What happened? Savannah?" Zoe took a look at Ella's wrist which she could see was a hairline fracture and would need a cast.

"I slipped off the sofa and I put my hands out and I heard it crunch" Savannah said through gritted teeth.

"Ok well we are going to the hospital, because you are getting a cool pink cast young lady" Zoe went to lift Savannah into her arms but she moaned in pain.

"Nick can you take her" Zoe rushed into the bedroom and got changed into something more Zoe like.

"Zoe are you ready to go" Nick called out and the bedroom door opened.

"Ok let's go, come on Ella"

"Can I stay here please mum?" Zoe nodded but gave Ella a kiss on the top of her head "Ok, but if anything happens you phone me alright?".

The 3 Jordan's drove to Holby and lucky for them the roads were clear. They parked up in their reserved spot and rushed into the ED.

"Mr and Mrs J, why are you here on Christmas day" Noel said as he was Nick approach.

"It's Savannah, she's broken her wrist" Noel rushed from behind the desk and opened the resus doors where Nick laid Savannah down and began checking her wrist to make sure it was a fracture.

Zoe stood by Savannah's bed rubbing her head and moving hair out of her face whilst Nick worked on her wrist.

An hour later Savannah had been given 5 of morphine and then sent for a x-ray which confirmed that she had a hairline fracture of her right radius.

"Ok Savannah sweetheart, what colour cast do you want?" Nick asked as he grabbed the colours for Savannah to see.

"I want a pink one please daddy"

"You have been so brave sweetheart" Zoe kissed the top of her head as she watched the cast mould onto Savannah's wrist.

Finally they were fine to go now Savannah was all right and now they could enjoy their Christmas.

"Omg Nick I never turned the oven off" Zoe began to panic .

Nick, Zoe and Savannah walked into their house which smelt of cooked food and not burnt food.

"Ella were back" Nick called out

There was no answer which made them panic so they wandered into the dining room to see that the bale had been set and was covered in Christmas decorations with crackers and table decorations and cutlery all laid out.

"Oh god Nick , what's going on" Zoe looked round the room with Savannah standing next to her.

"Surprise , Merry Christmas" Ella said crept up on her parents.

"You did this?" Zoe smiled with a small tear slipping down her cheek and wrapped her arms round her eldest daughter.

"Merry Christmas Mum" Ella hugged her mother who now began to cry at her daughters kindness.

* * *

><p>Sorry I know that was rather corny but I had loads of other options but chose this one and I hoped you like it.<p>

I will be updating my other stories soon:

The Life of Gracen Keogh, pretty little lairs, your drifting further away, obsession I want you to want me, I want you and the parent trap.


	49. Happy New Year with the Jordan's

**Wow thank you so much for your lovely reviews ****, I am so glad that you al all still enjoying this story and I will carry on as long as I can and I might even do a sequel of when the girls are older.**

* * *

><p>All the Jordan's sat down at the table and enjoyed the lovely meal that Ella cooked for them.<p>

"I am so proud of you for doing this Ella" Zoe kissed the top of Ella's head and smiled at her daughter.

"How's your arm Savannah?" Ella said before she took a mouthful of food.

"it's alright but, look at my super cool pink cast dad let me choose" Savannah beamed

"Oh that's so cool Savannah" Ella saw the excitement on Savannah's face

"is everyone finished" Nick asked as he took their plates and everyone nodded.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing games with Zoe winning and Nick pouting in the corner because he was out of the game.

The evening came around quicker than they imagined because the next thing they knew they were wrapped up and cuddle on the sofa watching eastenders special and then elf the movie which had them all laughing.

That's how the Jordan's spent their Christmas day full of love and laughter.

**New Years Eve**

Nick and Zoe were working on new year's eve so Ella and Savannah were sent to their Nan's for the day and then they would be picked up and taken back to the hospital for the New years eve party they were spending at the hospital with the people they called aunties and uncles who were their mum and dad's colleagues that they have known since they were born in Holby general.

New years eve was a busy one for the Holby with people who had clearly too much to drink and others who had hurt themselves whilst partying but either way it was making more work for all the doctors and nurses at Holby general.

After what seems a life time of work it finally ends and they all headed to the pub's function room where they all let their hair down and had a good time.

Nick had already picked the girls up from their Nan's house and Zoe was already at the party having a good time with Linda like they always did.

"Mum" Savannah squealed when she saw her mother and rushed up to her and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Hi sweetie, did you have a good time at Nan's house?" Zoe said as she bent down to Savannah's level.

"Yeah it was fun" Savannah giggled.

"Hi, baby alright?" Ella looked up from her phone and nodded and went back to texting.

Nick moved over to Zoe and placed a quick kiss on her lips. After being at the party for a couple of hours and it was a few minutes away from the New Year count down. Linda had brought her niece and nephew to the party so Ella and Savannah had some friends to talk to.

"Hey Britney "Ella said as she walked over to her friend and having a good time. Savannah played games with Joe whilst Zoe and Linda sat at the bar laughing and joking with each other. Nick sat down in the corner with Lenny, Jeff, Noel, Big Mac and Tom sharing stories about their past and how they met their partners and when they knew that they loved them.

"I knew I loved Zoe when I first saw her" Nick took a sip of his beer

"I knew I loved Linda when I saw her having a bad day and I looked in those big blue eyes which were full of tears and that's when I knew I loved Linda" Lenny looked round at the other guys who all smiled at him and Noel patted him on the back.

Back at the bar Linda and Zoe were talking and laughing when Linda said "Let's dance come on" Zoe followed Linda to the dance floor and they danced and as they danced they were laughing and messing around.

Britney and Ella joined Zoe and Linda and messed around with them and had a good time. Ella moved closer to her mother and hugged her tight with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey what was that for" Zoe was puzzled by sudden affection.

"I ... just I love you mum" Zoe smiled at her daughter

"I love you to sweetheart" Zoe hugged her daughter tight.

Linda watched as Zoe and Ella shared a tender mother and daughter moment. Britney saw the longing in her aunt's eyes so she hugged her aunt and held her tight and Britney was grateful for her aunt for looking after her if even she was a nightmare she still loved her aunt and for what she did for her and Joe.

"I love you Aunty Linda, thank you for giving me and Joe the best Life with you" Britney hugged Linda tight.

"All right everyone it's 2 minutes until the New Year so grab your friends and partners and children ready for the countdown" the DJ said

Savannah and Joe were too busy playing in the corner and didn't really understand New Years Eve.

Nick walked over to Zoe and placed his arm round her waist and Ella hugged her mother.

"Ok guy's it count down time 5,4,3,2,1 HAPPY NEW YEAR"

Happy New Year everyone called out before they kissed the person next to them. Nick pulled Zoe closer to him and planted a passionate kiss on her lips which Zoe reciprocated.

They pulled apart and said to each other "Happy New Year, I love you and another year together"

"Happy New Year dad and Mum" Ella hugged both her parents who hugged their daughter back.

"Happy New Year baby" Zoe said as she kissed the top of Ella's head.

"Happy New Year Britney" Ella hugged her best friend

"Happy New Year Zo" Linda wrapped her arms round her best friend who hugged he back and said "Happy New year"

Hopefully this year will be a lot better for the Jordan's fingers crossed.

**I am sorry that was not one of my best chapters and it is rather corny but I hope you will like it and I will do a chapter for Buttons10 who would like to see what Nick will do for their wedding anniversary so I will do that on my next update. Is there anything else you would like to see the Jordan's do my dear readers?**


	50. Ice skating with the Jordan's

Thank you once again for your reviews which are so lovely and I am glad that you are all enjoying this story .Sorry I will do a chapter on Nick's wedding anniversary surprise but It won't be this one unfortunately sorry everyone but I will do one which will probably be the next chapter.

I do apologise for grammar errors and mistakes in advance and I will try to correct them soon as I can. Well enjoy!

* * *

><p>The party was now coming to an end and once it got to 1am new years day they decided to call it a night so they said their goodbyes and headed to the car park and Nick drove home. Once they were all home they changed in to their pj's and said good night and went to bed.<p>

Nick climbed into bed and snuggled up to Zoe who also moved closer because the bed was cold.

"Happy New year Zoe, another amazing year together and let's hope it will be better than the last" Nick kissed the top of Zoe's head and held her close.

"Happy new year Nick, I love you and I already have what I want this year which is you alive and well" Zoe rubbed her hand up and down nick's chest which was a thing she did when she was thinking.

"What are you thinking about Zo?"

"Nothing really, just last year and how I nearly lost you and I never want that to happen again"

"Nothing like that will happen again I promise you Zoe, nothing is going to take me away from you never"

"I love you Nick Jordan, you know that don't you?"

"Yes of course I do and I love you but, come on Zoe this is getting a bit gloom and doom" Nick traced circles on Zoe's arm which made her laugh because she was rather ticklish.

"ermm can you stop that " Zoe managed to say through the laughter.

They lay silently in each other's arms until they both fell asleep.

The next morning they were all just lounging around with nothing to do when Savannah saw an advert on the television for Ice skating.

"Oh dad can we go Ice skating today please?" Savannah pleaded with Nick who didn't look to pleased as he was a rather bad skater and tried to avoid the ice the best he could but he could let his little girl down whose expressive eyes sparkling at him and how could he resist.

"OK, let's go skating" Nick got up off the sofa and began to get ready.

"Yay, thank you daddy you're the best" Savannah rushed off to tell Zoe that they were going skating.

"Mum, we are going Ice skating, are you coming" Savannah asked sweetly

"Oh no thank you baby, you, daddy and Ella go" Zoe tucked a loose strand of hair from her face to behind her ear.

"Oh no you are going Zo and If I am going you are going" Nick said as he appeared fully dressed.

"Oh No I am not"

"Please mum"

"You can't deny that little face look at it" Nick pointed to Savannah's upset face.

"Ok, come let's get ready, Ella we are going Ice skating are you coming?"

"Oh yeah, I can't miss dad fall on is ass and you mum holding on to the side and they are so going on Facebook and twitter" Ella laughed as she went to her room to change.

Once all 4 Jordan's were ready Zoe drove to Cardiff city centre to the outdoor ice rink ad parked up. Nick looked very nervous and Zoe was walking slowly behind as she was also nervous.

"Come you 2" Ella said to her parent's trailing behind.

They reached the entrance and paid their money and were now waiting for the skates in their sizes.

"God how do you do these things up" Nick moaned

"Dad, let me do it" Ella started doing up her father's skates. "Do they feel tight enough dad?" Nick nodded and attempted to stand up but he was wobbling all over the place.

"Come on let's go" Savannah climbed out on to the ice and began to skate round not even holding on to the side and Next Ella climbed on to the ice not needing any support.

Zoe slowly climbed out on to the ice and held on to the side but she had some balance so she was quite steady. Next was Nick who hesitated to go out on to the ice but he climbed out and nearly fell over straight away and dived for the side and held on which made Ella, Savannah and even Zoe laughed .

"I don't know what you're laughing at Zoe, you not that much better and I am going to get you" Nick began to chase Zoe as fast as he could but Zoe was just that bit quicker than him. Ella and Savannah skated round freely and chased each other laughing and enjoying themselves and occasionally seeing how Nick and Zoe were getting on.

The girls had been round the rink several times whilst Nick and Zoe had only be round once.

"Hey dad, how about you hold my hands and I can pull you along and I can stop "Ella held out her hands for Nick to take and he slowly took them and Ella was now pulling him round the rink narrowly missing other people.

"Mum, do you want to do what Ella and dad are doing?" Savannah skated over to Zoe and took her hands and skated along slowly with Savannah pulling Zoe along the ice.

After a couple of times round they stopped at the side where they were met by a photographer who offered to take a photo of them all together on the ice. Nick wrapped his arm round Zoe and Ella stood with her mother and Savannah was in the middle as she was the smallest. Snap went the camera and Nick was handed a ticket to pick the picture up after they finished skating.

They had been round the Ice as many times as they could before they were told their time was up but the exit gate was over the other side of the rink so Nick stupidly skated across but feel flat on his behind in the middle of the rink.

Ella skated over to help him up "dad are you alright" Ella was holding back her laughter.

"go on you can let it out" Nick even laughed himself as he got back up and got off the ice with Ella behind. Zoe got off the ice and went over to Nick to see if he was ok. "Are you alright Nick?" Zoe kissed his cheek hoping that would cheer him up.

"I know you want to laugh as well go on "Zoe let out her obtained in laughter.

"Shall we get a hot chocolate after we pick up the picture" Zoe asked as she put her boots back on and handed back the skates.

"Yeah can we dad?" Nick nodded but frowned when got up he had hurt his back after falling on the ice.

Once they handed back their skates and got their normal shoes back they walked to the little café for a much-needed hot chocolate or in Zoe's case a strong back coffee. They found a table and sat down but nick winced in pain as he sat down which made Zoe laugh and spit out her coffee. Nick took out the picture that was taken and smiled as it was a nice picture of them all together and it had been so long since they had a picture taken together. Nick thought about the pain but smiled because it was worth it he had the most fun he had in ages.

* * *

><p>Haha I hope you liked that It just suddenly came to me this chapter. i must say I enjoyed writing this chapter as I like to Ice skate and haven't been in a very long time and want to go.<p> 


End file.
